An Evening Tale
by QueenNothingness
Summary: What would you do if you fell into the universe of Game of Thrones? Would you try to change the course of events? That is exactly what happens to Riley. She is determined to help the Mother of Dragons gain her Iron Throne. And with the help of a golden dragon, she might just succeed.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fleeing to the front of the city had been a bad idea. Riley had hoped escaping through the front gate would have been smart but she fell upon a horde of Sons of the harpy butchering everyone. And now, she was in deep trouble.

People around her were dying, the harpies making no difference between men and women, young and old. She was surrounded by at least 10 of them. There was just no way out. Riley felt her nerves rise, her body shaking in fear. She could only hope her friend Damotra made it out alive. She had lost her when they fled. 'You are one of the bitches that cosy up with the dragon bitch, right?' one chortled, behind his mask. Riley's mouth thinned, refusing to answer. 'Thinking you are tough? I'll have you squealing like a pig when you're bleeding out on the ground.' Riley swallowed, head turning around, eyes searching for a way out. 'I cannot escape. It's hopeless.' she murmured to herself. So this was it? Dying in her world and coming here, just to end up slaughtered by the harpies? Riley swallowed, knowing any help would come too late. Seems like her luck was up.

'We'll make you scream, you whore!' one cackled, running towards her with a knife. Riley closed her eyes, praying her death would be quick and painless. Just when she thought she would be ended, a roar interrupted them. The harpy who had been running towards her stopped momentary in his footsteps, turning around. A roar sounded again, an enormous shadow falling over them. A cloud of dust and sand flew up when the shadow landed, causing Riley to fall backwards. What the hell? 'Viserion?' she whispered in disbelief, the golden dragon screeching at the harpies around him and burning them without any mercy. Riley didn't understand for a second, gasping as the dragon was hit with a sword in his neck, angrily roaring at the man. Why was he waiting? Was he waiting for her? Riley crawled over to the dragon, whispering his name. He turned his head around, intelligent eyes looking at her. Riley lifted her hand in disbelief, eyes widening when Viserion pushed his snout against her hand.

Their moment was interrupted when another harpy attacked Viserion, the dragon turning around and throwing the man away with his tail. Riley swallowed again, but got up on shaky legs and stumbled around the dragon. Viserion was still standing his ground, burning any harpy that came too close to him.

Riley clumsily stopped next to him, grabbing his wing with one hand and one of the spikes on his back with another. With a groan she tried to hoist herself all the way up on his back, trying to find her footing. She slipped with her foot, accidentally kicking him. Viserion groaned and shuddered. Her footwear, which she jokingly called primitive sandals, broke. The last strap that had kept it tied around her foot broke, the shoe falling on the ground. The other she simply took off and threw away, figuring she might as well continue on bare feet. Riley tried again, this time barefoot. Viserion didn't stop moving, making it difficult for her to climb up. Riley grabbed one of the spikes further on his back, and put her foot on his leg. Viserion's skin felt warm under her feet, making it easier for her to climb on his back. This time she grabbed both spikes at the end of his neck and hoisted herself up for the second time, Viserion lowering his body so she had it easier. She fumbled around for a bit, hitting with her hand the fins on his neck, but eventually she found some sort of footing. Riley lay down on his back, her belly pressed against Viserion's back.

Her feet were secure on his sides, feeling his skin was still incredibly warm, like a hot summer morning. Viserion breathed one last ray of fire, burning the last harpy that had surrounded them. He shuddered, head shaking as he started running. Riley blew out a breath as she felt the dragon started to move under her. At the same time she heard calls and multiple horses in the distance, but she could not pinpoint where it came from. As Viserion gained speed, and Riley had a chance to look ahead of her, she gasped. A whole horde of Dothraki and Second Sons, led by Daario Naharis were galloping towards them. At the same time Viserion roared and spread his wings, finally jumping up from the ground and into the sky. Riley eeped and grabbed his spikes harder, trying her best to keep her balance. As Viserion gained height, Riley looked under her. Riley's look of fear was mirrored in Daario Naharis' look of disbelief, mouth falling open when he saw who exactly sat on Viserion's back.

Viserion screeched, as if calling out to someone, the burning city of Meereen getting smaller and smaller underneath them. Riley moved with Viserion, the wind gently blowing through her brown hair. She had done well to braid plaits in the sides of her hair, which came together at the back of her head in one big braid. It kept most of her hair out of her face. 'Riley!' she heard someone scream, causing her to look to her right. Rhaegal was gaining speed on the ground, spreading his wings. None else than Damotra was sitting on his back, looking terrified. Rhaegal finally jumped up, soon flying next to his brother. Damotra's look of fear but also excitement crossed Riley's causing the girls to smile at each other.

Rhaegal and Viserion roared out again, but this time their call was answered. Riley gasped again when she saw Drogon, but seven gods had he gotten big!, suspended in the air ahead of them. Riley recognized the signature hair of her friend and queen Daenerys. Viserion screeched again, this time flying next to his brother and stopping next to Drogon. Rhaegal stopped on the other side of his brother, wings beating in the air. 'Riley? Damotra?' Daenerys asked in disbelief, but Riley was relieved to hear she did not sound angry. 'Hello, Daenerys.'

Daenerys nodded at them, as if processing what had happened. She looked them each in the eye and finally a barely there smile broke through her face. 'I'm glad it's you two they've chosen.' Riley did not know what to say to that and for that reason just nodded. She felt there would be a conversation later, but this was hardly the place or time. 'Will you follow me? There's something we need to take care of.' Damotra looked at Daenerys, finally daring to sit up a bit straighter. 'And that is?' A vengeful smile cracked on Daenerys's lips. 'You'll see. Follow me.'


	2. Chapter 1

If you had told Riley this was her last day here in our world, she would've have told you, you are crazy and an idiot. But if only she knew.

The insistent blaring of an alarm was heard as the sun filtered through the curtains. Riley groaned, green eyes opening and glaring at the source of the sound. She sat up and took her cellphone, putting the alarm off. She stretched and scratched her head, putting on woolen socks and going towards the curtains. As she opened them, a smile grew on her lips. There was a watery sun shining, the morning mist slowly dissipating. Riley looked at the time and saw it was almost seven o'clock, causing her to sigh and go to the shower.

After having taken her shower and dried off, Riley put on some comfy clothes and went towards her miniature kitchen. She took a bowl and put some cornflakes in it, all the while sipping from her coffee. As she ate her breakfast, she looked at the weather forecast. It was still cold, since spring was only now slowly starting to show itself. "I better put on my coat with fur than." Riley muttered to herself after washing off her dishes and going to shut down the television. She grinned when she saw the new episode of season 6 of Game of Thrones would be on tonight. She only recently had gotten into the show, having gotten the first five seasons as a birthday present from a friend and gotten hooked on it a few weeks ago when she had been ill for a few days.

"Something to look forward to." she thought, going towards her bathroom. Riley hummed along to a song as she brushed her teeth and put on some make-up. She put her hair in a high bun atop her head and walked into her room to put on clothes. About twenty minutes later, Riley looked at herself in her mirror, happy with her result. She had a long knitted sweater and black jeans on, uggs finishing her look. She put small earrings in her ears and took her scarf and coat with fur as she walked out the door.

Riley shivered when she entered work, thinking that the bus was still as crowded as ever. 'Good morning!' she muttered to her colleagues who were standing by the coffeemachine, Riley herself making her way over to her desk. She turned her computer on, shrugging of her coat at the same time. 'How was your weekend, Riley?' Aislin asked, her coworker and friend bringing her a cup of coffee. 'You're a livesaver!' Riley exclaimed, sipping the warm beverage. 'I went to the movies with one of my friends on Friday and on Saturday I went to a birthday lunch. I didn't do much besides that.' she grinned, taking her headset and plugging it in her computer. 'Well, it was much more eventful than mine. I just stayed in all weekend with my boyfriend and cat.' Aislin grinned, Riley laughing as she opened the programmes she needed to work with. 'Those weekends are needed as well ofcourse. Sometimes you just need to unwind, especially with this kind of job.' Riley answered, smiling at Aislin who went back to her desk.

Riley worked at the customer service of a large company, everyday from 09:00 o'clock until 17:30 o'clock. She was called customer service consultant, but it was a just pretty word for call agent. She answered phone calls and treated the cases of customers, which could go from simple questions to problems with orders, packages, products and so on. It was not always the easiest job, but the coworkers were great and the hours weren't too bad either. The pay in itself was high enough for her to be able to live a comfortable live on her own. This was not the job she had envisioned doing at this stage of her life, but her last living relative whom she had lived with had died right after her eighteenth birthday. She did not have money to go to college so she just straight up started working. She was however saving money to start evening classes at the local college next year to become an accountant.

The day flew by like nothing as Riley was more than busy with her cases. When the clock finally said 17:30, she was happy she could log off. 'Phew, I'm beat!' Aislin said, as they both walked out the door towards the elevator. Riley nodded, sighing as they waited for the elevator to come back up. 'I'm passing by your neighbourhood, want a ride?' Riley nodded. 'Is it okay with you if you drop me off at the grocery store? I really need to go foodshopping. I have nothing left in my apartment.' Aislin laughed and nodded, taking her carkeys. 'I'll drop you off there.' Riley smiled back at her coworker as she sat down in the car. 'Thank you anyway, it saves me still at least half an hour when I go by car.' Aislin hummed as she revved out of the parking lot and drove down the street.

'Here you are. I'll see you tomorrow?' Riley nodded and thanked Aislin, wrapping her scarf closer around her. 'Have a good evening and thanks for the ride! Bye!' she waved at her friend and than walked into the store. She nodded at the clerk behind the register, taking a basket and starting to fill it with products. 'Why don't we take some spaghetti for tonight?' she muttered to herself, also taking the other necessities for the rest of the week. With two bags full of food and drinks, Riley walked to her apartmentblock which was roughly ten minutes away. She did sigh in relief when she could put the bags and her handbag down, closing the frontdoor behind her. Riley quickly put her groceries away, going towards her room and changing into comfy clothes. As she cooked her dinner, she could not wait until Game of Thrones came on. She was sitting on the edge of her couch as she watched episode nine, her mouth falling open. 'Yeah, show them Daenerys! You kick ass!' she exclaimed, giggling when she realised she might have screamed a bit too loud.

The next morning she could barely keep her eyes open but she was still jittery about yesterday's episode. Samantha came walking over and both girls gushed about the episode, Aislin listening with one ear inbetween calls. 'And that part with the dragons when they burn the ships. Wow, I'm still blown away!' Samantha gushed as they both walked out of the door that night. 'Me too, that was one of the best episodes this season!' Riley laughed, as she looked at the undergoing sun. 'Well, I see my bus coming. I'll see you tomorrow!' she waved at Samantha as she ran towards her busstop. She groaned as she saw it was once again full. 'Great, the pains of public transportation I guess.' she smiled at the driver and managed to squeeze herself into the bus, smiling apologetically at the man next to her.

When her bus finally stopped at her stop, it was almost empty. She waved at the driver in thanks and looked around to see if their was a lot of traffic coming. It had started pouring in the meantime and it was difficult to see. Being pretty sure there was nothing coming towards her, Riley quickly ran over. She did however not see the marble stones of the hotel which had been cleaned earlier that day making them extremely slippery. While she ran over she heard a car honking, Riley running even faster to avoid a collision. But that had been a mistake. Riley stepped on the sidewalk, still running. Her eyes widened as her foot slipped on the marble, Riley feeling herself falling sideways. She heard someone scream as she saw the edge of the sidewalk coming closer and closer and heard a thud. Before she blacked out she could only make out blinding pain in her right temple and feeling as if she couldn't breathe, as if she could not move her body. The darkness was a welcome relief from the pain.

' _We're losing her.' 'There's nothing we can do!' 'She has a collapsed lung, a fractured jaw from hitting the edge of the pavement and a cracked skull.' A voice said, monitors beeping around her. 'Poor thing, it's maybe better she does not wake up. Who knows in what state she'll be.' another voice muttered. 'There will be brain damage that's sure.' 'What the hell is going on? The machines are going haywire!' 'She stopped breathing! We're losing her! We...' The beeping of the monitor flattened out, making the doctor sigh. 'She's gone. Time of dead 19:25 o'clock.'_

Riley groaned as she heard birds chirping, the sun warming her skin. 'Can someone close the curtains?' she muttered, turning around. She felt something breathing in her face, making Riley open her eyes. Her mouth fell open as she looked into the black eyes of a horse, said animal breathing in her face. 'A horse? Where am I for crying out loud?' Riley whispered again, turning her head and looking around. 'No, this cannot be. This is not possible!' she whispered, feeling her panic steadily rising. She looked around, seeing she was in a camp. The voices she had been hearing were speaking Dothraki! 'I have to be hallucinating.' she whispered again, shaking her head in disbelief. Her breathing picked up, her hands started shaking.

As Riley felt she was going to have a full-blown panic attack (who wouldn't in this situation?), a hand on her shoulder startled her. 'Are you allright? You seem pale?' she heard a gentle voice ask, causing her regulate her breathing. 'I'm fine...' she whispered, getting her panic under control. 'You're one of the first people I've heard speaking common around here.' the voice said, still squeezing her shoulder. 'Most people speak dothraki...' Riley shook her head again and finally looked up. A girl, about her age with long black hair and brown eyes smiled at her. 'Where are we?' Riley asked, not knowing what else to say. 'We're in the camp of the former slaves of Astapor. We're on our way to Meereen I recon.' she answered. 'I'm Damotra, a former slave. And you?' Riley swallowed, trying to clear her head. 'My name is Riley. I don't remember how I got here.' She settled for that, she could not say she was from another world. For all she knew she was in a coma or sleeping and having the most realistic dream ever. Though this seemed too realistic. You don't feel a horse's breath on your face in your dreams, do you? 'You don't remember? You have amnesia?' Riley shook her head. 'No, I remember who I am and my past. I just don't know how I got here!' Damotra nodded. 'Well, until you remember you can stick with me since you don't speak dothraki or any other language. It will make your life easier to ask for food, shelter, water to wash and so on.' Riley smiled and thanked the girl.

As she prepared to ask more about life in the camp and life in general in Westeros, she heard a screech. Her mouth fell open as she saw three dragons flying overhead, but they were not so big as in season 6. This should be about season 4 than, Riley figured. 'Amazing!' Riley whispered as Damotra laughed and helped her up. 'I would say you get used to them, but you never really do.' A smile broke on Riley's face. Since she was in the universe of GOT, she might as well make the best of it. And by that she meant, getting Daenerys on the Iron Throne.

And if later she woke up or by some coincidence came back to her world, she would at least be able to say she did what she thought was right. Riley looked over the camp as her resolve returned. 'Meereen, here I come.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of hurting feet and new friends**

Riley had been enthusiastic in the beginning. So much to learn and to see! But as the days turned into weeks and the newness of everything started to fade, Riley started to lose her good humour. Not only did they walk for hours on end, she had nothing on her name except the clothes on her back and a pouch of money that apparently had magically appeared when she came to the universe of Game Of Thrones. The bouts of homesickness she had been suffering from were not making it easier either. She had resolved to help Daenerys in any way she could when she first came here, but she still had not made any contact with the Dragonqueen. During the day everything seemed easy, but it was during the nights that the homesickness and panic came. These days Riley fell more often asleep weeping than anything else. With no way of returning home, no idea on how to help Daenerys on her journey, the days grew bleak and so did Riley's mood.

Thank God (or should she say Seven Gods now?) for Damotra, without her it would have been much harder. The girl was a positive and sunny companion to have on the long hours of walking to Meereen and she stuck with Riley even after weeks of travelling. Riley did not want to admit it to herself but the girl had found a way in her heart and in the safeness of her mind she even dared to call her her friend. Damotra would tell tales of her life as a slave, the funny ones at least, and when she understood Riley knew nothing of Essos in general, the girl tried to learn her stuff from culture to customs to religion to even language. Riley did not speak low Valyrian as it was called, but Damotra had taught her enough that she could ask simple questions such as for food, water, shelter, ... when Damotra was not there. Damotra had also taken to learn Riley how to read in low Valyrian since she could not read it. Damotra did not pretend she did not see Riley weeping but left her to her own devices, letting her know she was there if she needed someone to talk to. It was not easy, but it made the change to this universe a bit easier.

'Riley, we're starting to leave.' Damotra shook her awake, already packed and ready to go. 'Yeah, I'm awake.' she muttered, eyes still not opening. 'No, you're not.' Damotra smiled in good humour, helping her friend stand up. Damotra had shared the little stuff she had, she had even given Riley her extra pair of shoes. Well they were more like primitive sandals with straps of cloth tied around their feet. But they would do until they found better footwear. Both girls carried a rather big hamper on their back, with all their belongings in it. Everytime they exchanged stuff or got something new, they shared it with each other. Riley had now two pairs of 'leggings', two pairs of long halfway dresses (like Daenerys wears in season 4, the blue one), some underclothes, some ties to braid her hair or fasten it, a comb for her hair, a blanket to sleep, some products to wash herself (some sort of soap and sort of watery shampoo) and some food and water. Damotra pretty much had the same, and some books she had managed to take with her before she followed Daenerys to Meereen.

'Another long day of marching, awesome.' Riley sighed sarcastically but a smile grew on her lips when Damotra grinned back at her. 'You seem to be in a better mood today.' Damotra said as they walked next to the cattle. The girls had taken to help herd the animals, if only to have something to do on their journey. Riley nodded and scratched a sheep on it's head, smiling at the shephard when he walked by. 'I did sleep better. I feel a little bit less homesick as well.' Damotra smiled back at her, taking a deep breath. 'Come on, be happy! It's a beautiful day to travel. Let's pretend we're going on an adventure.' Damotra said, marching ahead of her. Riley nodded and followed her friend.

Each night it was the same. The girls would groan as they sat down and massaged their hurting feet and than they'd put up their makeshift tent. It was more a big piece of fabric tied over their heads but it kept them dry from the rain. They would eat from the communal pot their other companions made, helping them with cleaning up. If there was a river nearby they'd go wash there and on regular nights also their clothes. By than, it would be dark and they'd be dead on their feet. They would throw one blanket on the ground to sleep on, put the other one over them and cosy up together to keep warm at night. On nights when they were not too tired, Damotra would teach her to write and read or they'd join people at the fire, listening to what they were saying (even though Riley did not understand much of it).

Riley plopped down next to Damotra, happy to be off her feet. 'My feet hurt more and more each night!' Damotra groaned in agreement, throwing of her sandals. 'Yes, it was harder than other days. But people have been saying that we are slowly approaching Meereen.' Riley sighed and looked at the setting sun. 'I'll be happy to sleep in a real bed. It is not the journey that bothers me, it is the walking! Have you not remarked that most people have horses or mules or some kind of animal they can ride when they are tired? We are one of the few on foot.' Damotra nodded. 'I would do anything to have a horse or even a donkey right now.' Riley complained, Damotra looking on silent. 'Most people here are just happy they are free. Free to do and live as they please. If the price to pay for that is going on foot, it is a price I'm willing to pay.' Damotra answered. Riley quieted down, feeling embarassed she had been complaining so much. 'I'm sorry.' she muttered. 'You're right. We're alive and free, that's all that matters. I'm sorry if I have been complaining too much.' Damotra shook her head and smiled at Riley. 'I do not know where you lived. If you were used to a different lifestyle it's normal you'll find it harder to adjust.' Riley nodded again and resolved she would try to be a better person, instead of complaning all the time. There were worse things in life.

As Riley was bathing in the river, washing her hair and resting her hurting feet, she heard a noise from the other side of the riverbank. She looked up, knowing it could not be any enemies since the Unsullied were patrolling. Her mouth fell open when she heard something whinnying, the water splashing when something moved towards it. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Before her were two horses, one a beautiful grey (imagine a Lipizzan) horse with a greyish mane. The other one was a bigger horse, black with white socks and a white mane. It looked like some sort of Shirebreed, if they even had this breed in Essos. The horses did not seem disturbed by Riley. Her curiosity won over her shyness and Riley swam over to the other bank. When she came closer the horses stopped drinking and looked at her, but did not flee. They must be used to humans than, she thought. Riley slowly stood up and held up her hand, the Shirehorse sniffing it. Riley smiled and heard Damotra calling for her, causing her to turn around and swim back to the other bank.

'You seem to have made a friend.' Damotra whispered to her a few days later, seeing none else than the Shirehorse and the Lipizzan follow them. Riley turned around and walked to them, holding out her hand again. The Shirehorse sniffed it, this time breathing softly into her outstretched hand.

Over the course of several days, Riley spend time with the horses in the hope to get them accustomed to her. The mare, which had taken a liking to her, allowed her now closer. It even allowed her to feed and pet it. Damotra was charmed by the Lipizzan mare she had started calling Pearl. As Riley and Damotra were walking ahead of them, Pearl and Ruby (well, since the names were in the theme of jewels) following them at a short distance, someone stopped his horse next to them. He said something in Dothraki, which made Riley confused. Damotra answered and scratched her head, the man nodding. 'He is asking why we are not riding the horses. I answered him they are not ours. They just follow us.' Riley nodded. What followed was a rapid conversation, of which Riley decided was not important enough to know.

'He says we should try to ride the horses since they're clearly not taken by anyone.' Damotra explained, as Riley watched one of the Dothrakiwarriors take a bridle and put it on Ruby's and Pearl's heads. Damotra and Riley both looked at each other, as the man motioned for them to take their baskets off their backs. Riley was steered towards Ruby, who was stomping her legs, tired of waiting. The man that had spoken with Damotra motioned to Riley, making her look confused again. He sighed and said something in Dothraki to Damotra who nodded her assent. 'He says he'll help you mount up. So please don't hit him when he helps you mount Ruby.' Riley did not know what Damotra meant, but soon understood as the man grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up, giving her a chance to grab unto Ruby's mane. She nodded at the Dothrakiwarrior and smiled as he handed her the reins. He than gave her her basket which she secured on her back.

Riley watched as Damotra was also helped with mounting Pearl, her basket also being handed over. 'They do not have anymore saddles, but the surcingle they have secured on the horses' back should be enough to hold onto.' Damotra explained. Under the surcingle was a blanket that was secured to sit on, but it was smaller and of better material, a bit like a saddle pad. 'It will do.' Riley smiled and thanked the man, the Dothrakiwarrior nodding and going back towards the front of the procession. 'Why did he help us?' Damotra smiled a sad smile, looking as the Dothraki disappeared. 'You reminded him of his sister. She got captured and was sold as slave. He is still looking for her.' Riley nodded, smiling sadly back. 'I hope he finds her. She's maybe in Meereen.'

'Let's go than.' Riley tried to remember the horseriding lessons she had learnt when she was young. In the beginning it was a bit difficult, but Riley soon remembered enough to be able to steer Ruby where she wanted her too. The mare was kindhearted and calm and in general an easy animal to ride. Ruby needed a bit more encouragement to trot or gallop, but walking was easy. Since she was one of the few horses who could pull a cart, they soon secured a small cart behind her. Riley still rode her, but in the cart sat a few children, older people or just people taking turns who were tired of walking. Riley did not lie when she said her feet were in a much better state.

After a few more days of travelling, and both Riley and Damotra getting used to be on horseback, the procession was stopped abruptly. The cart was now being pulled by two sturdy plow horses, which meant they didn't need Ruby's services anymore. Damotra encouraged Pearl into a light trot, the mare soon stopping next to Riley. Ruby was grazing and Riley pushed herself up on the handles of the surcingle, in the hope to see more. 'I'm not sure. I cannot see anything.' Damotra sighed and bit her lip for a minute. 'Let's go see.' Pearl broke out into a small gallop, Ruby eventually following her. They soon stopped at the front, Riley nodding at the Dothrakiwarrior who had helped her on Ruby's back a few days ago. Damotra asked something in Dothraki, the man answering and pointing to a wooden structure. Riley steered Ruby closer, not seeing Daenerys, Missandei or the others. Riley's eyes widened and a small shout of shock and disgust left her, causing Daenerys and Missandei to look at her. 'But that is awful! She's just a child! Who would do this?' she raged, Ruby feeling her anger and dancing nervously around. 'Monsters.' Missandei answered her question, causing Riley to look to her right and her cheeks to warm. 'I'm sorry if I interrupted you. My apologies.' she smiled awkwardly, an amused smile passing between Jorah and Ser Barristan. 'No offence taken.' Daenerys answered, Riley internally fangirling. Riley nodded and turned Ruby around as she heard Daenerys say to take the collars off and bury the bodies.

That was the least they could do. Riley could only hope that the ones that did this would be severely punished.

The taking of Meereen was all but peaceful, Riley mused a few weeks later as Ruby was grazing a bit further away. Riley lay under the shade of a tree, relaxing and taking advantage of her day off of work. She and Damotra, as their other travelling companions, had followed the taking of Meereen with nervous hearts. Well, Riley was calm since she knew Daenerys would win.

Everything had calmed down somewhat when the masters had been crucified and the people got settled in. Damotra and Riley had rented a little house at the outskirts of the city. Ruby and Pearl had a little yard where they could graze. Riley and Damotra both worked as servants in the Pyramid of Meereen where the Targaryen queen had taken residence. It was hard work but the pay was good, and they both made enough to live comfortably. Damotra and Riley would take Ruby and Pearl out of Meereen when they could, so the horses could work their excess energy off.

The only thing that alerted Riley to another presence was a gust of wind, a shadow that fell over her and Ruby whinnying further away. Riley frowned and opened her eyes, a scream leaving her throat when she saw _what_ was sitting before her. Intelligent eyes looked at her, the dragon before her sniffing her hair. The cream and gold colored scales and the red-orange wings distinguished him as Viserion. Though he was not so big yet as she had seen he would become, he was damn well big enough to scare her. Riley lay still on the ground, gaze locked with Viserion's. She didn't dare to move, she didn't even dare to _breathe_.

Viserion made a sound in his throat and came even closer with his face to Riley, the girl trying to bury herself in the ground underneath her. Viserion breathed right in Riley's face, the warm air making her hair move. Eventually a screech sounded from above them, Drogon clearly having had enough of his brother's charade and asking him to come back. Viserion breathed one last time in Riley's face, almost making a _purring_ sound in his throat, and than flew up. It took Riley several minutes to move, still not understanding what just happened. She only reacted when Ruby knocked her snout against her cheek, causing Riley to scratch the mare behind her ears. 'Let's go back home, Ruby.' she muttered as she mounted the mare and at a leisure pace went back to Meereen.

'Interesting. We should keep an eye on her.' Daenerys said to no one in particular, as she thought about the exchange between the girl and Viserion. 'Jorah?' Ser Jorah nodded and stopped next to Daenerys. 'Yes, Your Grace?' Daenerys looked as Riley trotted back towards Meereen. 'Try to find out who she is.' Jorah nodded and turned his horse around, leaving Daenerys deep in thought.

'Interesting. Very interesting.' Daenerys muttered as she as well turned her white horse around and followed Jorah back to the gates.


	4. Chapter 3: Of dustbunnies and a khaleesi

**Of dustbunnies and a Khaleesi  
**

The one thing Riley could not get used to was the early mornings. Damotra always ended up shaking her awake and even than she had to do her best to not fall asleep again. 'Riley, time to get up!' Damotra whispered, shaking her friend awake _again_. Riley groaned and finally sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'You'd think they'd have heard about alarms over here.' she muttered to herself, Damotra throwing a confused look at her friend. 'It's nothing.' Riley dismissed, finally getting up.

It was still dark out when they walked towards the pyramid of Meereen, only an occasional troop of Second Sons passing them by. 'Come on ladies! We don't have all day!' Adrya called out, their boss and headservant of the Queen. 'Riley, you and Damotra will be cleaning her Grace's room later today. Make sure everything shines as if new. First you can go help in the kitchens.' Riley yawned and nodded, following Damotra and some other girls to the kitchen. The kitchen was already full of life, people running around and trying to get breakfast ready on time. 'You bring this to Missandei's room.' Adrya said, placing several plates in Riley's arms. Riley walked through the hallways of the pyramid, still impressed by the sheer beauty of the building. She stopped before Lady Missandei's room, knocking on the door. She heard a far off voice say she could come in, so she opened it. 'I bring your breakfast, My Lady.' Riley said, bowing when she entered. 'Thank you! You can put it there.' Missandei pointed to a table, as she finished putting her hair up. 'Hey, aren't you that girl we met when we found those crucified children?' Riley blushed and nodded. 'What's your name?' Riley smiled and scratched her head, her cheeks still a fierce red. 'My name is Riley, My Lady.' Missandei nodded and smiled. 'Enjoy your breakfast.' Riley whispered before slipping out of the door.

'So they remember you for that?' Damotra laughed later that day, as they swept the hallway that connected to the 'throne' room. 'That's so funny!' Damotra giggled, Riley groaning goodnaturedly. 'Well, you did burst in there like a fury.' 'Don't remind me!' Riley groaned again, but she grinned back at her friend. Riley looked up as she heard voices coming from the throne room, hearing a language she hadn't heard before. 'What are they talking about?' Riley whispered, curiosity getting the better of her. 'It's none of our business, Riley.' Damotra hissed, but sighed eventually and followed her friend towards the door. 'A shepherd is saying the dragons attacked his goats. He has none left.' Riley raised her eyebrows. 'They do not make a difference between what matters to us or wild animals, that's true. For them food is food.' Riley whispered back. Damotra nodded. 'The queen has offered him ample recompensation, though. Quickly back to work! It's time for the next one to come in!' Damotra urged her, both girls getting back to sweeping the hallway. They nodded at the shepherd that came walking out, Damotra's face changing when she saw who was the next to seek audience with the Queen. 'Who is that?' Riley asked as her gaze followed the man. 'That is Hizdahr zo Loraq, a member of one of Meereen's noble families.' Damotra answered, sweeping with vigour. 'You know him?' Riley asked, looking at the retreating back of the man. 'No, not really. I only heard someone mention him. I did come from Yunkai after all.' Damotra answered, cleaning up the dust in the hallway. 'I wonder what he's here for though.'

Riley's talking faltered when Hizdahr zo Loraq came walking out, his gaze resting on her for a minute. 'What are you looking at?' she whispered, face changing into a confused one. 'Did you say something?' The man behind him, his servant she supposed, asked her. 'Who? Me? No, I didn't.' she smiled forcefully, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Damotra's lips were quivering, clearly having it difficult to contain her laughter. Damotra burst out laughing when the servant and Hizdahr rounded the corner. 'I swear to the Seven Gods Riley, you need to learn how to shut up. You'll get in trouble!' Damotra giggled. 'But his face though!' Riley giggled back, both girls walking towards their next assignment.

To say the bedroom of the Dragonqueen was decorated with style was an understatement. Damotra groaned at the sight of the bed. 'I could only dream of such a bed. It looks so comfortable!' Riley nodded and took a moment to observe her surroundings, impressed by what she saw. 'This was decorated very tastefully. Her Grace knows what she wants.' Riley complimented the room, taking out her stuff and getting to work. Even though she was just a servant and she was just cleaning the room, she was still impressed. She could only imagine what it would be like to live in such luxurious surroundings. Though their little house was quite a step up from sleeping in a tent, she mused. 'Riley, can you make the bed? I will go and sweep the balcony.' Damotra mentioned, going outside. 'The view is magnificent! Wow!' she heard Damotra say to herself in wonder.

What happened next however was not something Riley could have foreseen. One moment she was changing the sheets on the bed of the queen, mindful of their superior quality ofcourse, next thing she knew she heard a roar and a scream. Running outside made Riley's mouth fall open and her footsteps falter. Damotra was curled up in a corner, whimpering but not breaking eyecontact with the culprit that had made her scared. And ofcourse that culprit was a dragon. But it was not Drogon or Viserion, it was... Rhaegal. The dragon made a low noise in his throat, face getting closer to Damotra. 'No, no! Stay there! Nice dragon!' Damotra whispered, shooing the dragon away with her hand. When Damotra did not make any move to come closer, the dragon screeched again in frustration, this time making even Riley cover her ears. And than as soon as it had started it stopped. A voice exclaimed 'Rhaegal, for crying out loud!' causing Riley to turn around. Behind her stood none else than Daenerys Targaryen, who was clearly not impressed by the dragon. 'Come on, leave her alone!' she said, shooing the dragon away. The dragon screeched again, sniffing at Damotra and than flew up into the sky. 'Damotra, are you okay?' Riley asked, dropping down next to her friend. Damotra nodded and took a deep breath. 'Yes, he just took me by surprise.' Damotra seemed to remember who was there and immediately dropped on her knees, followed by a stunned Riley. 'I'm so sorry, Your Grace! I did not mean to!' Damotra stuttered, head bowed and eyes trained on the ground before her.

Daenerys looked at the two girls and sighed. She stepped forward and clasped Damotra's shoulder, causing the girl to look up. 'You did nothing wrong! Do get up, please. You're not a slave anymore.' Damotra swallowed but nodded and stood up, dusting off her dress. 'My dragons have a habit to scare people. I think he was just curious. I normally come on this balcony. He must have thought you were me.' Damotra nodded again. 'I'm sorry if I upset him.' Daenerys shook her head, going inside and motioning for the girls to come in. 'I don't think you upset him.' she amended, as she poured some wine in a glass and drank from it. 'I think you only made him curious. The fact that you did not start screaming and ran away must have peaked his interest.' Daenerys finished, Riley nodding thoughtfully. 'What are your names?' Daenerys asked, as she sat down and motioned for them again to do the same. 'My name is Damotra Ashara, Your Grace. I am originally form Yunkai.' Daenerys nodded. 'I'm happy I freed you than.' Damotra smiled and grinned. 'It is wonderful to be free, Your Grace. Thank you for all you've done.' Daenerys shook her head, eyes resting on Riley. 'And you are?' Riley swallowed, her heart beating in her chest. 'My name is Riley, Your Grace.' Daenerys raised an eyebrow. 'Just Riley?' Riley nodded. 'Just Riley.' Damotra saw her friend did not want to elaborate further and came to her rescue. 'Riley does not remember how she got in the camp. She just woke up one day and did not remember anything.' Daenerys looked at her, Riley looking at the fire instead. 'Interesting. How do you like life in Meereen?' Riley smiled forcefully, trying to hide her nerves. She should have thought of some kind of background story. 'Meereen is not like any city I have seen before.' Riley finally settled on that answer, finding it difficult to make clear that she did not hate it, but there were other places she liked more. Like King's Landing or Dragonstone for example. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for her to elaborate.

'The City of Meereen is very beautiful, the people are nice and the architecture is amazing.' Riley continued. 'But?' Daenerys egged her on, curiosity still peaked. 'I'm not a fan of the climate, Your Grace. Dry weather with a burning sun and sand tend to make me sweaty and quickly irritated. I like colder climates, like the weather at Dragonstone.' Riley finished. Daenerys looked at her. 'A fan? How do you mean a fan?' Riley blushed, forgetting they did not know this word. 'Riley has not so long ago learned the language and has a tendency to mix words up. I think she meant the climate is not for her. She prefers a cooler climate with less heat.' Riley nodded in agreement and pointed at Damotra. 'What she said.' Daenerys smiled. 'I lived here in this climate my whole life, but I was born in Dragonstone. When we cross over and take back the Seven Kingdoms, I think I will prefer that climate as well.' Riley opened her mouth to respond when a knock on their door interrupted their conversation. 'Come in.' Daenerys commanded, irritation clear in her voice. 'Ser Jorah. How can I help you?' Jorah Mormont eyes widened a fraction when he saw a familiar face, but soon a neutral mask was once again in place. 'There are some things that need to be discussed, Your Grace.' he answered. Damotra stood up and nodded, Riley following her. 'We should get back to work. Thank you for the conversation Your Grace.' Riley and Damotra both curtsied, took their stuff and than left the room.

'Did you find anything out about them, Jorah?' Daenerys asked, as he sat down next to her. 'About the girl named Damotra some things yes. She was a slave who lived in Yunkai. Her mother died when she was young and she was in the service of an old master who was cruel with his words but never mistreated her physically. She followed you from Yunkai. The other girl however... there's nothing we can find. She seems to have popped up from nowhere.' 'Riley.' Jorah looked up in confusion. 'Excuse me, Your Grace?' Daenerys took another sip of her glass and finally put it down. 'Riley, her name is Riley. They are both very nice actually. I do wonder what Riley hides.' Daenerys mused. 'Maybe you can find out, Your Grace. She seems genuinely interested in getting to know you.' Daenerys sighed and nodded. 'Maybe. What did you want to talk about?'

Damotra and Riley both quickly finished their day, both still a bit shocked at the friendliness of the khaleesi. Not that Riley doubted that the Dragonqueen was nice, but she had expected her to be more reserved. 'How are you feeling, Damotra? Are you feeling better?' Riley asked that night as they both prepared for bed. Damotra looked up and didn't seem to know what she meant. 'I meant your encounter with the dragon.' Riley said, Damotra sighing. 'I was a bit shocked at first, but I'm fine now. I was more shocked by his mere size than his presence.' Damotra admitted as she lied down in her bed.

Riley snuggled in her sheets, sighing blissfully. 'They are very big, aren't they?' Damotra made an affirmative noise and turned around. 'Night, Riley.' 'Yeah, good night.'

As the days grew into weeks, Riley seemed to notice Daenerys was much more present whenever they were cleaning her room. She was friendly and curious and often fired question after question at them, which Riley had become quite good at dodging. Daenerys was friendly, but Riley could feel there was a certain curiosity as to why Riley was so vague.

It was one day when Riley was washing clothes nearby that a shadow fell over her. She looked up, expecting to see Damotra but it was someone else. 'Can I help you?' she asked, looking up at Daario Naharis. 'What do you hide?' he asked. 'Wow, so it's straight to the point with you, huh?' Riley answered, sarcasm clear in her voice. 'I will not ask again. What do you hide from Daenerys?' he asked, kindness all but gone. 'I don't have to tell you. It's none of your business.' Riley bit out, taking the clothes and putting them in the basket. Daario's hand shot out at once, grabbing her arm. 'Let me be clear. If I find out you are hiding something that can harm her, you will answer to me. Do you understand?' Riley refused to be scared and locked her gaze with his. 'Are you threatening me?' she asked again, defiance clear in her eyes. A smirk grew on Daario's lips, but there was no warmth in it. 'I'm not. I'm only giving you a warning.' Riley tore her arm free from his grip, gripping the basket and stepping away from him. She stopped however a bit further away. 'Let me tell you one thing.' she said, head turning around. 'There are other people that will threaten the Queen. And let me tell you, it's not me. You'd better watch out for the _real_ danger.' Riley sneered, as she started walking again with the basket under her arm, her head held high.

She refused to be scared or threatened, she was not dangerous. Daario Naharis could threaten her all he wanted, he would soon enough find out what the real danger was. There would be other things to deal with. She was not one of them. And judging from the screech in the sky that sounded above her, Viserion agreed with her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Of naughty dragons and distraught queens**

 _ **AN: I recommend you listen to Secret Garden - Theme From the Mermaid Chair. I listened to it while writing this chapter. - QueenNothingness**_

It was a beautiful day to be outside, Riley mused. She let out a contented sigh as she lay with her eyes closed underneath a tree, hair sprawled around her. She let the sun warm her skin, thoughts wandering off. The silence was only every once in a while disturbed by birds or in this case Ruby, who was grazing nearby. It was Riley's day off and since she had admitted to Damotra she hadn't taken Ruby out for a while, she had decided she might as well today.

First, she had allowed Ruby to gallop as long as she wanted, giving the horse the chance to work off her excess energy. Pearl and Damotra would be joining them later, as Damotra had decided to go for a ride in the other direction first. Riley was scared to admit to herself she had started to call Meereen home after all those months but it was true. As the memories and homesickness of her former life and friends faded, Riley was sad to admit her ache lessened to. Though she did wonder what had become of the few people she had dared to call friends. A sigh fell from her lips as Riley shook her head, determined to not let her sad thoughts disturbe her day. As she had become so good at in the past few months, she locked them away, hiding them deep down, determined to never again think of them.

Riley lost herself in her musings, not noticing until much later that she was feeling cold. 'What is going on? The sun was shining a minute ago.' she muttered to herself, opening her eyes. Riley groaned as she saw the culprit of her missing warmth. Ruby breathed through her nose as if sighing as well and went further away, ignoring the stubborn dragon. She continued grazing, headbutting Riley and still ignoring the dragon. Viserion was laying not two feet from Riley, head laying on the ground, intelligent eyes looking at her. Riley groaned again, patted the horse on her head and lay back down, trying to ignore the dragon that was laying at her feet. In the past few weeks, every time Riley took Ruby out, Viserion would be in her near vicinity. The first few times he had tried to come too close to her, but after Riley had run off a few times in fear, Viserion seemed to understand she was not that comfortable around him.

Now he took to lying in her vicinity, preferable at her feet or next to her, eyes never leaving her. Riley shook her head and had decided to learn to live with it, blaming it on the fact that she was not like anyone else in this world and that he sensed it. She figured sooner or later his curiosity would wear off and he would be back on his merry way. Though Damotra did admit that Rhaegal was always near as well whenever she went out of the city. Riley had said nothing about this to Daenerys, figuring the queen had other things to worry about.

Like the fact that the Masters had taken back Yunkai. Daario Naharis had been sent to subdue them, which made Riley feel like she could breathe again. He still looked at her as if she was dangerous and Riley herself had never really forgiven him for cornering her at the river. She could barely contain her fury anytime she saw him. She had taken to avoiding him but since he had become the khaleesi's new lover, she saw him more often than she wanted. She was now apparently the only one (together with Damotra) who was allowed to clean the Queen's room. Daenerys herself was still her kind self, her questions having quieted down and being replaced by (dare she say it?) friendliness.

Riley had however started to see the strain that ruling was taking on the queen. The fact that her favourite dragon Drogon was almost never nearby as well, Riley could understand the queen was under a lot of stress. She figured making sure her room was clean and orderly was the least she could do, if only to make the Dragonqueen feel a bit better when she fell in her bed after a long day.

A rumble sounded from near Riley as she gazed over the landscape at the top of the hill. Her hair moved as Viserion breathed next to her, a rumbling noise sounding next to her again. Her heart soared however, not in a good way mind you, when said dragon's head put itself in her lap. Riley swallowed and made some jerky moves with her arm, finally settling on his head. This time the rumble changed into a sound akin to a purr, his eyes finally closing. Riley sighed and scratched him lightly over the head, hoping that maybe than he'd finally leave her alone.

'Riley, are you there? There's something I need to tell you. Oh Seven Gods!' the voice behind her gasped. Riley looked around, eyes locking with Damotra who motioned to the dragon. Riley shook her head and shrugged, turning around again. Damotra dismounted from Pearl, the mare rejoining Ruby a bit further away. Damotra hesitated for a second and than finally sat down on the right side of Riley, looking at Viserion. The dragon did not seem disturbed and kept his eyes closed, pretty much ignoring Damotra's arrival. 'How did this happen?' Damotra whispered. 'I have honestly no idea.' Riley answered truthfully, smiling when Viserion made a protesting noise when she stopped scratching his head. 'Anyway, I need to tell you something. It is about the queen.' Viserion's head shot up, looking at Damotra. 'It is good things only, I assure you. Did you know he was named after one of her brothers?' Damotra said, Viserion shaking his head and laying back down. Riley sighed. 'Yes, I knew.' Damotra looked at Riley in disbelief this time. ' _Ho_ _w?_ How do you know so much of this world? What are you not telling me Riley?' Damotra asked in frustation.

'I thought we were friends!' Riley looked up from Viserion's head, seeing Damotra's eyes were shining with frustration and _betrayal_? 'But you are!' she sputtered. 'I am afraid if I tell you, you'll think I'm mad. It will all become clear, I promise you. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet.' Riley assured her friend, squeezing her shoulder. Damotra stayed silent and finally sighed, nodding. 'Fine. I...' A screech sounded from above them, Viserion finally readying himself to fly up. In one smooth motion he was in the sky, flying next to Rhaegal. Riley's hair flew sideways, never once being touched by the dragon as he flew up. 'You have to give it to him. He's a master at flying up and not causing accidents.' Damotra grinned, the solemn mood going away as quickly as it came.

The day after Riley was as usual cleaning the room of the queen. Daenerys had been silent and almost mean lately, making Riley not say anything at all anymore. Before they would chatter sometimes about the weather or anything else as the queen prepared herself and Riley cleaned her room but now? The queen would barely acknowledge her presence. At first, Riley had tried to lift her spirits but after a few dismissing answers, Riley stopped trying. She knew she was not entitled to anything, but after being on good terms for so long, she even called them friends in her mind, she felt miserable even thinking about it.

Riley sighed as she lost the battle with the sheets, huffing and blowing her hair out of her face. 'Having fun, are we?' a cold voice asked, causing Riley to jump up. Daenerys stood in the doorway, nothing of her normal friendliness in her eyes. There was only cold hostility. 'I'm sorry, Your Grace. I lost the battle with the sheets. I was just catching my breath.' Riley tried to joke, seeing her attempt was not taken well. 'Who do you think you are to speak so informal to _me_? I am not your friend but your queen. You will treat me with the respect I am entitled to.' Daenerys all but hissed. 'Get out of my sight!'

Riley stood gaping there for a moment, bowing and muttering an apology. She ran out of the room, feeling uncomfortable and for the first time in long sad. She shook her head and tried to keep the tears at bay, resolving that no one would ever speak to her like that again. Not even a Targaryen Queen!

Riley became silent and withdrawn in the weeks after that incident, creating a distance between them. She and Damotra were still as good friends as before, but she and Daenerys were barely on speaking terms. She barely said anything and always made sure to be done with her work when Daenerys came, never staying longer than needed. Viserion was also missing. She hadn't seen him in days and though she did not like to admit it, she missed his presence. She had gotten used to it. An unsettling feeling settled in her belly, her instincts telling her something wasn't right.

Riley was once again cleaning out the room, smiling at Damotra as she sweeped the floor. Damotra was putting the vanity in order, putting everything in the right place. Their chatter stopped immediately when the door opened and Daenerys came walking in. This time she just seemed tired, as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She sat down on a chair in the corner, pouring some wine and drinking it. Her gaze seemed far off, lost in thoughts.

The silence stretched on, Riley working faster so she could get out of the room. 'You know what I saw today?' Daenerys whispered. Riley and Damotra both looked up, seeing the young queen was miserable. 'A three year old girl burned alive. Apparently Drogon killed her when he went hunting. A _three_ year old girl.' Daenerys whispered again, as if convincing herself it really happened. Riley and Damotra both stayed silent, not really knowing what to say. 'I never thought I'd have to look a father in the eye who lost his child, who's death was caused by one of my own.'

Riley closed her eyes, trying to find anything to say. 'Dragons are... beautiful, powerful, free and wild. But they can also be dangerous and terrifying. They do not make the difference between a sheep or a three year old girl.' Riley finally answered, Daenerys nodding. She sighed and stood up, tears brimming in her eyes. 'I know. I'll have to remedy that. And Riley?' Riley turned her head, and Daenerys had to admit she did not like the distant look in her eyes. She understood now that in her sorrow, though unwilling, she might have hurt the girl more than she originally thought.

'I'm sorry if I was... I should not have treated you like that.' Daenerys admitted, feeling a bit embarassed. Riley stayed silent, Damotra giving her an encouraging nod. After a while a forgiving smile broke through on her lips. 'It's allright, Your Grace. You are only human after all. Everyone has their good and bad days. You must have been worn out by everything that is happening.' Daenerys stood up and walked outside, Riley and Damotra going towards their next assignment. 'Meet me at the catacombs.' she told Ser Jorah and the Unsullied.

That evening Riley lay in her bed, thoughts a jumbled mess. Damotra's breathing was not heard either, so she suspected her friend was still awake as well. Daenerys had asked them to follow her to the catacombs. Riley's heart had ached when she saw Daenerys chain Viserion and Rhaegal up. Their screeching, growing more desperate every second, was like a knife in her gut. Though she knew it was for the best, her mind understood it was the best thing to do, her heart did not agree.

The ache had dulled but one thing she could not get out of her mind. The one thing she kept on seeing whenever she closed her eyes. It was the tears that fell from the khaleesi's eyes as she chained them up. What really got to Riley however was the look on her face. That crestfallen look the young Targaryen queen had had on her face when they sealed the catacombs. And this time, no matter how hard Riley tried, she could not forget it.

When at two am in the morning she stood up, tired and sore from her heartache, she understood she was not the only one feeling that way. The light in Daenerys' room was still lit as well. It seemed that in Meereen tonight, she and Damotra would not be the only ones awake, waiting for the dawn to come, if only to make the hurt a bit more bearable.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wounds and hurt fades, memories do not**

It were a difficult few weeks after Viserion and Rhaegal got locked up. It still made her heart painfully squeeze together, but as time grew by, the dragons' cries stopped resounding in Riley's head, and so did the hurt eventually fade to a dull ache.

Daenerys started to cosy up with Daario Naharis, which made the blatant disgust Riley had for the man grow bigger. He had tried cornering her once more, but this time Damotra had been there. She had warned Daario to back off and though he did not take it kindly, he left her alone most of the time.

Daenerys changed back into her friendly self, though she had matured somewhat after everything that happened. She had grown less naive and Riley could tell the hurt still lingered though time did in this case it's job as well, and Daenerys' pain faded. The memories however, did not.

She walked into the throneroom one day, intent on cleaning the floor until it glittered like gold, but she did not see it was occupied. Riley walked in, tools at the ready, but stopped in her steps when she saw it was occupied. 'Oh, I'm sorry. I did know you were handling matters of state, Your Grace.' Riley whispered, bowing her head in apology. 'That is no problem, Riley. I did tell Adrya that this room would be vacated around this time so you could clean it. Something just came up.' Daenerys answered, and seeing from the look in her eyes, Riley had come in at the right time. Hizdahr zo Loraq was standing before Daenerys and judging from Ser Barristan's set jaw, he was not only bothering the queen.

'We should end this conversation. You can start over there, Riley.' Daenerys smiled as said girl nodded and gathered her things. 'So what was your point?' Hizdahr's face was blank for a moment. 'The fighting pits, My Queen. The former masters would like you to open them again. It would show great respect to the old traditions and-' 'How many times do I have to say no?' Daenerys interrupted. 'No is no. I will not be reopening the fighting pits.' Hizdahr sighed. 'Why not ask someone from the common folk? I only ask Your Grace to listen to them and afterwards decide.' Daenerys sighed, her gaze falling on Riley and an idea popping up in her head. 'Riley.' Riley looked up, not having listened to the conversation at all. 'Yes, Your Grace?' 'What do you think about the fighting pits?' Riley blanched and thought for a moment. _They have fighting pits in Meereen? Crap!_ 'They never really interested me, Your Grace. Too much death and all that.' Daario's eyes narrowed, Riley swallowing. 'There you have your answer. There will be no fighting pits. This conversation is over. You may leave.'

Hizdahr opened his mouth but than shut it, a disappointed look on his face. 'Ofcourse, My Queen.'

Daenerys waited until he left and than grinned at Riley. 'Thank you for your support.' Riley coughed and smiled back. 'I meant it. I do not know that much about fighting pits.' Daario looked up in suspicion. 'Oh really? So were you came from, you've never heard of it? That's convenient.'

Riley's eyes blazed in anger as she threw the broom to the ground. 'What the hell is your problem?! Say it to my face what you suspect me of! You have been on my tail ever since that day at the river!' she snapped at him, righting herself. 'You think I did something wrong? That I hide something? Have me arrested than, you fool! But stop following me like that! You are making me uncomfortable!' Riley spit out.

Daario took a step back at the fury in the girl's eyes. 'I want to know the truth. You have to admit that you are shrouded in mystery, Riley.' 'That is _miss_ Riley to you, you prick! You want the truth? I will tell you the truth!' _Well, not really but who cares. As long as he leaves me alone!_ Riley thought to herself.

'I do not remember how I got here! I do not remember anything about my past! I know my name is Riley, I know my parents died when I was young and that I have no relatives left. That's all I know!' she spat. A silence fell over them. _Forgive me for the lie, Daenerys! I will tell you the truth in due time._ Riley apologized in her head.

Daario made a sound in his throat, words dying in his mouth when Riley's angry look was mirrored in Daenerys' eyes. 'Apologize to her, Daario.' Daenerys asked. Daario sighed and nodded, Riley having regained her composure in the meantime. 'My apologies, miss Riley.' Riley sighed and shook her head. 'That's okay. I do understand you wish to protect the Queen but take me for my word when I tell you I wish her no ill. It's the opposite infact. I want to help her.' Daario nodded and extended his hand, Riley smiling and taking it. 'My apologies.' 'Apology accepted.' Daenerys smiled as well. 'There you go. Not so difficult, now was it? We'll leave you to your tasks Riley.'

Riley curtsied and turned around, feeling slightly better that Daario Naharis would stop accusing her. They would never be friends but they could be civil with each other.

In the weeks that followed, she and Daario did not exactly talk, but he did greet her when they met each other and so did she. It felt nice to be at peace once more.

As Riley walked home that night, she saw Damotra and Missandei walking out of the pyramid. They were laughing, and Damotra seemed much less reserved than when she was with Riley. She had remarked they had become friends, and she had to admit it made her feel abandoned. She tried to ignore the stab of jealousy, trying to reason her feelings. It was normal Damotra would make other friends, they were not joined at the hip. But she knew where it came from. Damotra had been the first one to accept her for who she was, but as Riley could not explain a lot of things, like her former life, Damotra had started to feel as if Riley was lying.

Damotra was closing herself off, and there was nothing Riley could do. Tell her the truth? She would think her mad. Riley sighed with a heavy heart, walking ahead to Ruby's pen. She took the horse, the mare happy to see her, and mounted her. Riley turned her towards the gates of Meereen, passing Damotra on the way. 'You going for a ride?' 'Mmm.' Riley answered absentmindedly, Damotra rolling her eyes. 'Have fun.' Riley did however not miss the sarcasm in her friends' voice.

If it was going to be like this, she was going to leave. Riley had had enough drama in her life, and she'd rather have no friends at all than friends that were mean to her. Though she had to admit, facing that same loneliness again did not seem appealing.

It took her a long time to fall asleep that night.

'Are you okay?' Daenerys asked her that morning, a worried look in her eyes. 'You do not seem well.' 'I did not get a lot of sleep last night, Your Grace.' Riley dodged the question, the bags under her eyes making her seem pitiful. 'How come?' Riley sighed as she dusted the nightstands off, Daenerys sitting at her vanity. Daenerys sat on the bed and patted next to her. 'Come on, you can tell me.' Riley stopped for a minute and finally sat down. 'What is going on?' 'Have you ever felt like you are losing someone and you are jealous but you have no right to be? Because you know the reason that person is blocking you out is your own fault?' Daenerys hummed and nodded. 'I can imagine, yes. Is this about Damotra?'

Riley was silent for a minute and nodded, wringing her hands together. 'You are talking about the fact that she is becoming friends with Missandei.' Riley nodded again. 'I have nothing against Lady Missandei, she is really sweet.' 'But?' Daenerys prodded. 'Damotra was the first one to talk to me and help me when I woke up here without my memory. There are things I cannot tell her and I feel she is starting to block me out because of that.' 'There is only one thing you can do, Riley.' 'What is that, Your Grace?' 'Talk to her. You'll never be able to clear it out otherwise.' Riley thought for a minute and than smiled. 'Thank you, Your Grace.'

Daenerys smiled back at her and stood up. 'I think we know each other well enough now that you can call me Daenerys. But only in private ofcourse. I need to keep up appearances.' Riley's mouth fell open. 'But even Lady Missandei calls you Your Grace.' Daenerys' lips formed a secretive smile. 'She calls me Daenerys in private, Riley. You can tell Damotra the same.' Riley nodded. 'I'll keep that in mind, Your Grace. Daenerys, I mean.' The young queen laughed and squeezed her arm, a knock interrupting their conversation. 'We have a situation, Your Grace.'

'What is it?' 'The harpy that was in prison was murdered.' 'Excuse me? I need to go Riley, I'll see you later.' Riley nodded and looked at Ser Barristan, her worried gaze mirrored in his. 'Do they know who?' she asked before Ser Barristan followed the queen. 'Mossador.' 'Oh no. Thank you for the information, Ser Barristan.' Riley smiled, Barristan nodding and giving her a little smile as well. 'You're welcome, Riley.'

Riley's fear turned into horror when the next day, Daenerys dressed all in white, walked with a grim air towards the soon to be execution place of Mossador. Riley was joined by Damotra who was silent, but her look of horror at a chained Mossador being dragged by the Dothraki and told to sit on his knees was the same that Riley wore. She understood why Daenerys did this, to make a point, but still... It had to be hard, killing someone of your small council, someone you had worked so closely with. 'You opened your doors to me in the hope that I would grant you freedom and justice.' Daenerys silenced the crowd, Riley holding a baited breath. 'Justice and the law cannot exist without one another. This man killed a citizen that was waiting to be judged, to have a fair trial. And this man murdered him.' Damotra groaned and closed her eyes, Riley still looking on in shock. 'Murdering someone is punished by death.' Daenerys finished, her eyes crossing Riley's for a moment. 'Seven Gods, no.' Damotra muttered, still closing her eyes. Daenerys nodded at Daario who took his Arakh, ignoring Mossador's pleas. Riley closed her eyes as well, face turned away from where the execution took place.

A swish was heard and than a drop of something, a head she guessed. Silence fell over the crowd for a few more minutes, than people started hissing. 'Riley, we need to leave.' Damotra urged, knowing these situations all too well. She gripped Riley by the arm and dragged her with her, as soon as they left the riots breaking out. They hid in their little house that night, but Damotra still ignored her.

'Damotra?' Riley asked, said girl looking up from a new dress she was sewing together. 'What?' Damotra answered, looking up with a creased brow. 'Are you and Lady Missandei good friends?' Damotra sighed and put the dress away. 'Yes, we are. She in contrary to you, does not lie to me.' Riley groaned in frustation, shaking her head. 'I do not lie!' she spat. 'I may have neglected to tell you some things, but I'm not lying.' 'Really?' 'Yes, really!' Damotra stood up, arms crossed over her chest. 'Are you jealous, Riley? Did you think I was not capable of having other friends? I talked to you because I _pitied_ you, but that was a mistake!' Damotra hissed. 'Pity? _Pity_?! That is all you feel for me?! You are a bitch, Damotra.' Riley snapped back. 'What is a bitch?' Damotra asked, anger momentarily forgotten.

Riley sighed and shook her head. 'We need to talk. It will take a while, please sit down.' Riley asked. The sun went down, the sky grew dark and only than did Riley stop her story. 'Seven Gods. You _died_ in your world and woke up here?' Damotra whispered. 'You must think I'm crazy.' Riley answered, shoulders drooping in sadness. 'It seems weird but I do believe you. I saw some weird things when you woke up.' Riley looked up. 'What then?' she asked. Damotra handed her a box and there lay her phone. Bruised and battered, but her phone nonetheless. 'This is a so called phone?' Damotra asked, Riley nodding. 'I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier. I was scared you would not believe me. I'm not jealous of Missandei, I'm happy you are meeting other people. I'm just afraid you'll leave me behind and I'll be alone again.' Riley admitted, tears pooling in her green eyes.

'Oh, Riley!' Damotra whispered, hugging her friend close to her. 'I may meet new people, but I'll never leave you alone. You're the closest thing to family I have.' Riley laughed through her tears as Damotra kept on hugging her.

They would be just fine. Riley closed her eyes and thought of Daenerys, high up in the pyramid. _Thank you for the council, Your Grace._


	7. Chapter 6

**It** **'s time to say farewell, my friend**

 **Hi eveyone! I'm sorry for the late update! I have been sick for the better part of a week and have needed quite a lot of time to recover... I was not in the mood to write. With a bit of a delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! -QueenNothingness**

The sun rising, seeing it from the pyramid, is still one of Riley's favourite things to see. She has gotten used to the early mornings, though she has never been an early riser before.

'Riley, are you coming?' Damotra called out, Riley sighing and turning her back to the beautiful sight before her. 'I'm coming, Damotra.' Riley grinned at her friend, the darkhaired girl raising an eyebrow.

'What is so funny?' Damotra asked again, Riley shrugging goodnaturedly. After their little 'talk', she and Damotra had gone back to their former friendship, now that all the secrets were cleared. The only thing missing was dragons flying in the sky. It was a familiar sight Riley had begun to miss, if she was honest.

'You know that Hizdahr Zo Loraq has been lobbying with Queen Daenerys to reopen the fighting pits?' Riley sighed. 'Still? That man does not know when to stop.' Damotra shook her head in thought, long braid moving around in tandem. 'I don't think he means to be difficult. I think he really believes that reopening the pits will do good for the City of Meereen.' Riley nodded. 'Maybe.'

'Ah, if it aren't the two favourites of the queen.' a voice sneered, Damotra closing her eyes and praying for patience as Riley ground her teeth together. 'What do you want, Lerana?' Riley asked, all friendliness gone from her voice. 'Can you not leave us alone? Are you jealous maybe?'

That question hit close to home, Lerana's face forming into an angry one. 'Don't get cocky with me, _stranger_. You think that cosying up to the dragonqueen will help you with your stature in life? You are worth nothing!' Lerana hissed, Riley raising an eyebrow in response. So there were even bitches in this world, huh?

Riley looked her up and down, her bitchface in place, ready to drop an answer on her that would leave her ashamed. 'I do not think you are in the right place to judge who is worth anything or not.' A voice interrupted them, Lerana stuttering and bowing. 'Ser Barristan! My excuses, I was just...' 'Reminding miss Riley of her stature in life?' Ser Barristan finished, eyebrow raised, clearly not impressed. 'Yes, she was reminding me why I was worth nothing.' Riley added, smiling at the Lord and curtsying.

'I did not mean it like that! Please accept my apologies, Riley. Do not tell the Queen!' Lerana begged, thinking Riley had a great deal of power. If only she knew...

'Should I?' Riley said, but a smile appeared on her face. 'Stop crying Lerana, it's allright.' Damotra turned to Ser Barristan, a questioning look in her eyes. 'What can we do for you, Ser Barristan?'

Ser Barristan motioned for them to follow. 'The Queen would like to talk to you two.' Both girls nodded and followed the old man, exchanging pleasantries on the way. Riley did not know Ser Barristan as well as the Queen or Lady Missandei, but he was always friendly and gentle with her, and always listened to her problems if she ever had them. He was a dear friend to her, more like a mentor.

'Did things work out between you two?' Ser Barristan asked her a bit later when Damotra had gone ahead. 'How did you?' 'When you were talking about a friend, I did quickly catch on you talked about her. I'm not stupid.' Riley laughed and nodded. 'Yes, we managed to clear our differences.' 'Than I'm glad my council worked well. The Queen will need friends like you who support her.'

Ser Barristan's next phrase was interrupted when Daenerys walked in, motioning for Riley and Damotra to sit. 'Did you see anything weird yesterday evening?' Both girls looked in confused silence to the queen, shaking their heads. 'No, Your Grace. Why do you ask?' 'One of my soldiers was killed yesterday evening nearby your house. I wondered if you heard something.'

'I'm very sorry to hear that. We did come home rather late, since we went to the tavern and went to drink with some of the maids after work.' Damotra's voice betrayed her shock as Daario raised an eyebrow, Damotra grinning back at him. 'You think women don't like to relax and drink from time to time? A girl needs to socialize.' Riley answered, Damotra nodding in tandem. 'But for what it's worth, I'm very sorry for your loss, sir Greyworm.' Riley finished. Daenerys sighed but smiled at them.

'That's all I wanted to ask, Riley. You may both go.' Daenerys sighed, Riley and Damotra both walking out of the door. 'I wonder...' Greyworm whispered, eyebrows raised in suspicion. 'What are you thinking about?' Missandei asked out loud, interrupting Greyworm's thoughts. 'She is hiding something.' he finally said, Daenerys looking up. 'Who? Riley?' Greyworm nodded. 'I don't think it is something dangerous, Your Grace. I can see the way she reacts that she has a secret to keep, one that begins to weigh harder on her shoulders every day. Sooner or later she will snap.'

'Should we stop by the market to get some food?' Damotra proposed as they strolled home. 'Yes, and maybe than we can go for a walk with Ruby and Pearl. They have not had a lot of chances to stretch their legs.' Riley wondered, Damotra nodding in enthusiasm.

Both girls were quick to go home and cook dinner, excited to go for a ride. Pearl hinnied in their pen when Damotra came walking towards her, long black hair lose. 'Hello girl. It's been a while.' Damotra whispered, scratching the horse behind her ears. Both girls quickly saddled their horses, taking them out of the pen and walking next to them on the street.

'Here, take Ruby's reins. I always need more strength to get on her back.' Damotra took the reins, Ruby grazing and not moving at all. Riley grabbed both of the leather cords that were sticking out of the saddle, specifically made on her request so she could hoist herself up. It was with a lot of difficulty that she finally sat on the horse's back. Damotra was quicker to mount up, Pearl being used to such an agile rider.

Both girls trotted through the streets of Meereen, the sun starting to shine less hard, a soft breeze settling in. Once out of the city, they galloped for a while, the horses having the chance to work their excess energy off. They stopped atop a hill, underneath a tree, the horses grazing as both girls sat and drank some water.

'The view is beautiful here.' Damotra mused as Riley put her head against the bark of the tree. 'It's moments like these that make me feel alive.' Riley whispered not to anyone in particular, and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She had never taken the time to enjoy nature in her former life, but after dying and waking up here, she had decided to live every day to the fullest. So she did.

A screech above their heads interrupted her musing, Damotra cursing when she looked up. 'Is that Drogon? He has grown huge!' Riley muttered, looking on as the black dragon disappeared in the horizon. 'He does keep coming back from time to time. I suppose to check if Daenerys is allright. She _is_ his mother after all.' Damotra answered as she calmed Pearl and Ruby down.

Maybe Drogon did still have some lingering feelings for his mother.

The next day Riley was walking, basket with fresh fruit and vegetables from the market on her arm. 'Miss Riley!' a voice called after her, Ser Barristan jogging up to her. 'Ser Barristan. Enjoying the beautiful weather today?' 'Something like that.' Riley laughed and grinned at the man. 'Patrolling more likely.' Ser Barristan nodded with a smile on his face, looking at the basket Riley had on her arm.

'Went to the market?' Riley nodded. 'I wanted to try to make an applepie as a surprise for Damotra, well as good as I can remember. I used to be good at it when I was younger. It cannot be that hard, right?'

Ser Barristan opened his mouth to respond when at once they heard screams and people started running past them. Ser Barristan's jaw hardened, sword quickly unsheathed. 'Riley, I want you to go back to your house and block the doors. Do you understand?' Riley gasped, stuttering as she felt fear creeping in. 'But...' 'Do as I say. Go now!' Ser Barristan ordered her. 'I will keep a piece of applepie for you to the side. Be careful!' Riley called out after him as she ran the opposite way. 'I always am.' she heard Ser Barristan mutter and than in the blink of an eye he was gone around the corner.

If only she knew it was the last time she would see him alive.

The next night Riley was working the late shift. She had managed to keep a piece of pie to the side for Ser Barristan, asking the kitchenstaff to keep it safe. Now she only had to find the man, she mused, cleaning the corridor.

'Riley.' a voice whispered, almost cracking. Riley looked up in the tired face of the dragonqueen, her usual friendly face gone. 'Your Grace? Are you allright?' Daenerys sighed and took Riley by the arm. 'I need to show you something.' Riley, still a bit stunned, followed the queen in her footsteps.

'No! _Oh God, no!_ ' a broken whisper left Riley's lips as she saw who was lying on the burial table. Ser Barristan, eyes closed, all life gone from his face, lay on the white cloth. Riley could almost pretend he was asleep, the only thing betraying he was dead the cold that radiated off his body.

'No.' Riley whispered again, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. Damotra was there next to her, squeezing her shoulder. 'I'm sorry Riley.' 'I spoke to him yesterday! He was fine!' Riley insisted through her tears, a sob wrecking her body. ' _How?_ ' she blubbered.

'He was killed by the Sons of the Harpy.' Daenerys' gaze flew up as Hizdahr Zo Loraq walked in, stumbling when he saw who was dead. 'Barristan the Bold they called him. He crossed a continent just to serve me. And he died alone in an alley, killed by cowards hidden behind masks.' Daenerys said, Riley's tearstricken gaze locking on Hizdahr. 'The Sons of the Harpy are as far as I know hired by nobles. Maybe you had something to do with it!' Riley hissed and accused the man, finger pointing to him.

'Your Grace, I had nothing to do with this! I am innocent!' he protested, Riley's red eyes glaring coldly at him. 'Riley! Do not make accusations you cannot prove!' Damotra whispered, begging her friend to calm down.

'No, I think she is right Damotra. Maybe he does have something to do with it.' Daario sighed and looked at Riley. 'We will never know, I fear. But I propose we clean the City out street by street, neighbourhood by neighbourhood. Until no harpies are left.' A vengeful smile cracked on Daenerys' lips. 'I liked your earlier suggestion better. Round up every head of the Great Families of Meereen.'

Hizdahr stuttered, mouth falling open. 'But I am the head of my family!' A nod from Daenerys made the two Dothraki warriors grab the man, him begging for Daenerys to let him go, exclaiming he was innocent.

Daenerys started walking down the steps, stopping at the door. 'Well?' Riley looked up, grief still fresh, but her thoughts were finally silent. 'Riley! Don't!' Damotra whispered, but Riley was too far gone.

She walked down the steps towards the door, turning around, gaze locked on Damotra. Her friend snapped her mouth shut, disapproving look on her lips. Damotra eventually sighed but started stepping down the steps as well. Riley could get all the support she could get, even if Damotra was not happy with the decision her friend made.

'Are you coming?'


	8. Chapter 7

**One fight at the arena a day, keeps the dragons away**

Riley's steps never faltered when she followed Daenerys, Damotra's mouth shot in a disapproving grimace but following them anyway. Soon, a way too familiar round door made itself known. Riley's jaw hardened when she saw it, teeth grinding together.

She stepped down the steps, stopping to the side, gaze resting on the men that represented the heads of the families. Some muttered, some begged, some were sweating, but Riley could see the terror in all their faces clearly.

Daenerys stood next to Riley, looking at her Unsullied. 'Advance.' she said in Valyrian, the soldiers pushing the men forward with their spears. 'One more.' Daenerys said again, the men taking another step. They were ushered forward by the Unsullied, the young queen eventually giving the command that their placement was good.

She locked eyes with Riley, whose tears had dried, but red eyes stared back, jaw still in a hardened stade. Damotra refused to look at the queen, choosing to look at her friend Riley instead. Daenerys could see Damotra was not on board with her choice, but she decided to broach that subject later.

Daenerys cleared her throat and walked to the men, all of them sweating and trembling in fear. 'They will devour you if I ask them.' The queen paused, a smirk appearing on her lips. 'They probably will even if I don't ask.' A smile finally appeared on Damotra's face, as a snort left Riley. 'My children. I have been told to give up on them, that they are lost causes. But a mother never gives up on them.' She stopped next to one of the leaders, who was whispering and trembling at the same time.

'She may punish them, but she never gives up on her children. Don't you think, Lady Riley?' Daenerys looked at the girl, who had joined her, twirling a lose strand of hair around her finger. 'I completely agree, Your Grace. But how can we know if they are innocent or not?' Riley asked, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

Yes, Riley had wanted revenge, but burning people, not knowing if they are innocent or not, went even a bit too far for her. Daenerys nodded and hummed at her answer, her face betraying nothing. 'You are right. How do we know if you are innocent? Maybe we should let the dragons decide.' As Hizdahr Zo Loraq whispered _Valar Morgulis_ , Riley smiled at the queen, understanding her message had come across.

A scuffle in the corner of her eye made Riley's heart jump up, at once being grabbed by her arm and being pressed to a sweating body. 'What?! Let me go!' Riley screamed, trying to manouver out of the stranger's grip.

'Like hell I will die in here!' The master that had been whispering underneath his breath had grabbed Riley and held a dagger to her throat, the metal feeling cool against her skin. 'Let her go!' Daenerys hissed, the Unsullied going into a battlestance.

'No, I won't!' the man spat, his stinking breath and clammy hands making Riley nauseous. 'Let me go!' Riley bit out, but she stilled when the metal pressed even more against her throat. 'Riley!' Damotra called out, stumbling closer.

'You stay there or your friend dies! I want free passage!' Daenerys held her hand up, the Unsullied tense but not engaging. Riley's breathing grew laboured, her mind slowly panicking. _'Please.'_ Riley sobbed, her breathing mixed with sobs. 'Let me go!' she almost wailed, tears falling again out of her eyes.

Had she been to arrogant when she had wanted revenge? Yes, she had been. But she never had wanted anyone innocent to die. She only ever wanted to find those responsible for Ser Barristan's death.

The dagger pressed deeper, a small cut appearing and starting to bleed. She felt the blood trickle down her neck, onto her dress.

The tension could be cut with a knife, until clinking of chains made Damotra, Daenerys and Riley still. Damotra looked up, eyes that seemed to glow in the dark staring right back at her. A snarl was heard from behind them, and everything seemed to slow down. That snarl had sounded like a _certain_ golden dragon with red wings.

Riley heard a vicious snap, the man who had been holding her crying out in pain. He let go of the dagger, Riley staggering back as the man was dragged screaming by his leg towards the dragons.

Apparently, Viserion had heard Riley and had decided enough was enough. Riley fell back, breath knocked out because of the impact. She stilled as she saw Rhaegal dragging the man back by his leg, a rumble sounding above her. Viserion's head stopped above hers for a moment, a rumble sounding again, and than he walked over her, step by step, his scales above her vibrating.

'Riley!' Damotra came running, just as Rhaegal and Viserion breathed fire. A scream of 'Damotra, watch out!' came from the khaleesi's mouth. Rhaegal pushed Damotra back however with his wing, against the wall, shielding her from the fire he spat.

Riley in the meantime felt pleasantly warm underneath Viserion's belly, as if she was sitting before a warm fire. Viserion eventually moved as he and Rhaegal tore the man apart, each having their own share.

Damotra came running towards Riley, Daenerys approaching in shock as well. Riley stood up, her dress starting to soak next to her wound. 'Are you allright?' Daenerys asked from farther away, Damotra holding Riley's side as she checked her over.

'I'm fine. A bit spooked, but fine.' Riley admitted. She looked up at Viserion and Rhaegal, both intently staring at their mother. Both seemed to purr and blinked slowly at their mother, and in that moment, Riley knew they had forgiven her for locking them up.

A smile appeared on Daenerys' face, helping Riley and Damotra to the door, the three of them looking one last time to the dragons. 'We should let them eat in peace.' Damotra mentioned, the three walking towards the Pyramid.

The masters had been taken prisoner, Daenerys not seeming really sure what to do. 'I don't know what to do.' she confessed one morning, as Riley and Damotra brought in lunch, Missandei standing a bit farther away. She shrugged, communicating that she didn't know what the queen meant.

'If I may ask Daenerys, what do you mean?' Damotra asked, putting the plates with food down. 'If I keep on handing justice this way I will not have any subjects left to rule.' 'And two very fat dragons that have forgotten how to hunt.' Riley muttered, Missandei grinning and even Daenerys smiling at that.

'Ser Barristan always told me to be merciful, up to the day he died. Daario Naharis says I should kill the masters and leave Meereen how it is. I need counsel. What would you do?' Missandei cleared her throat. 'I don't think we are qualified to give you counsel Daenerys.' Riley nodded in agreement.

'Oh please, you three are as good as any person.' Daenerys said, sighing and sitting down. She gratefully took the glas of wine Riley handed her, Damotra preparing the table for food.

'I can only tell you what I have seen. I have seen you listening to your counselors and I have seen you ignore their advice. You did in favour of a different solution, one only you could see.' Missandei said.

'What does your heart tell you, Your...Daenerys?' Damotra said, remembering to call the queen by her name. The young queen looked at that, a thoughtful look on her face. 'Start there. Follow your gut. Sooner or later you'll find the solution that works the best for the city.' Riley added.

Daenerys nodded thoughtfully, Riley deciding to take her leave.

Weeks slowly trickled by, and it seemed the Targaryen queen had taken their advice to heart. Riley soon heard the queen had decided to reopen the fighting pits, with only free fighters ofcourse, and decided to marry Hizdahr Zo Loraq. Daenerys later admitted it was the only way to keep everyone happy in her mind, but she was not exactly thrilled by her soon to be husband.

Attacks by the Harpies ceased, and Riley could only wonder what the queen's betrothed had to do with them. The other thing that intrigued her and was still a subject on which she lost countless of hours of thoughts on was Viserion's reaction. She knew the dragon liked her, but to react like that?

She wondered... if her involvement in this tale would be greater than she expected. She wondered if her fate was somehow tied to the queen and along with that to the golden dragon.

A sigh escaped Riley's lips as she heard Damotra call her name, waiting in the dooropening on her. She guessed only time will tell. 'Come on, Riley. Ruby is getting antsy.' The girls had decided to go on horse, though the arena was a mere half hour walk away. But they figured the horses would have a little time to stretch their legs and that would do them some good.

Riley smiled at Damotra as she closed the door behind her and mounted Ruby, the horse snorting when she finally showed. Riley had gone for a green tunic today, with black leggings and sandals under it. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, her hair now almost coming to her back.

Damotra's hair was in a long braid, she as well having opted for a blue tunic, white leggings and sandals.

'Let's go!' Damotra grinned, encouraging Pearl into a light trot. Riley followed as well, Ruby clearly not wanting to move much. 'Come on, lazybones.' Riley muttered, patting the horse on the side of her neck. They soon arrived at the arena, tying the horses to a post, food and water in their near vicinity. 'Be nice, we'll be back soon.'

Riley followed Damotra into the arena, sitting on seats close to the raised platform where the queen sat. Daenerys' eyes lit up, nodding in greeting, as Lord Tyrion and Missandei both waved. Riley smiled, giving a little wave back. 'Nervous?' Damotra asked, eyebrow raised. 'I've never been to such an event. I wonder how it will be like.' Damotra shrugged. 'It can be bloody for sure. It is not for everyone. But it is something you need to have seen in your life.'

Riley nodded in agreement as the conversations around them stilled and a man, she supposed the one that proceeded these fights, entered the arena. Riley's understanding of the language had grown enough that she understood most of what he said. Fighters came into the arena, and Riley saw Daenerys' face change.

The queen clapped her hands together, but judging on the look on her face, she did not like it. As the afternoon went on, Riley's excitement wavered and grew into something akin to disgust, not understanding what the crowd liked about people killing each other. She kept those thoughts to herself, understanding this was part of the culture and that was that.

Her friend looked up in shock, Riley stilled as well when she heard who spoke. None else than Jorah Mormont was standing in the arena, and before Riley could comprehend what was going on, the fight continued.

The girls looked with baited breath, and a scream left Damotra's lips as Jorah threw a spear at Daenerys. Or more like something behind her. A harpy fell down, and at once, several appeared out of nowhere.

'What the?' Screams began to be heard from everywhere, the crowd errupting in chaos. Hizdahr Zo Loraq was stabbed as he tried to help Daenerys flee, and Riley could only look on in shock as the man fell down, blood seeping around him. She bore no love for the man, but to end like this...

'Riley, we need to go! _Now_!' Damotra hissed, grabbing her friend and pulling her towards an entrance. 'Damotra! Riley!' A scream came from the platform, Missandei shouting for them to join them. Jorah had in the meantime succesfully gotten the queen off the platform, but as the entrance was blocked, they ran back out, towards the middle of the arena.

Riley stumbled behind Damotra, the girl running to Missandei, who grabbed her hand. 'Riley, come!' Daenerys motioned, Riley going to Daenerys' left side and taking Jorah's place, grabbing the queen's arm. They all ran to the middle of the arena, but soon they were trapped.

They were surrounded on all sides by the Harpies, the Unsullied forming a protective barrier around them, but not enough to protect all of them. Riley's breath was ragged as she let go of the young queen, gaze scanning for a a way out.

'We're trapped.' she whispered, Damotra closing her eyes in fear. A moment of tension filled the group, and than the Harpies started to attack. They were stopped by the Unsullied, but for how long?

They were herded closer and closer, the harpies growing bolder and attacking more quickly. Slowly the Unsullied fell, the Harpies coming closer to the queen. Missandei ran to Daenerys' side, Riley and Damotra as well. They formed a barrier around her, as well as they could.

Riley did not see a harpy coming, and she was dragged out of the way by Daenerys, Daario killing him just in time. Riley nodded in thanks, but she could also see despair in his eyes. If even he was concerned, how were the odds they survived? She knew Drogon would come, but what if here it went differently?

Missandei exchanged a scared look with Daenerys, and than Daenerys looked to Riley. She did not know what the queen saw in her eyes, but she supposed it was the same fear the others had. Missandei and the queen clasped hands, Damotra standing on Missandei's right side, and also grabbing her hand. They exchanged a scared smile, but Riley could see them tremble from here.

Riley felt a nudge to her right side, and looked in surprise as her hand was grabbed by the queen, Riley squeezing back. She shared a scared smile as well, and decided if this was it, than at least she would not go alone.

They held onto each other as Daenerys closed her eyes, Riley looking up to the sky. A screech was heard from above them, and Riley wanted to kiss the ground in relief. They fell apart as Daenerys looked up, and there in a cloud of fire, he was. The queen's expression had never been so relieved, and Riley did admit she felt much better as well.

She went to Damotra's side, her friend blowing out a breath. 'Drogon saves the day.' Damotra whispered, as the dragon landed. Daenerys looked on in relief and mild surprise, Drogon losing no time in attacking the harpies closest to him.

He bit a man in two, and than breathed fire around him, anyone in his near vicinity burning to death. Riley closed her heart to the screams, trying to keep in mind that they had been trying to kill them. A spear hit Drogon's neck, which only made the dragon angrier.

He moved forward and fire came from his mouth again, tail swishing behind him. A roar of pain sounded as a spear hit him again in his neck, the fire stopping. Drogon went forward to some of the men who been throwing them and attacked him, but the spears kept on coming.

Riley could only look on in horror as the dragon cried out in pain, as more and more spears embedded themselves in his neck, side and even his wing. But she knew there was nothing she could do. He would kill her if she tried to come close, even if it was to help.

'Drogon!' Daenerys called out, her face also one of horror. The queen wasted no time in going to her dragon, stopping at his right side. She pulled out the spear in his neck, Drogon turning around and roaring right into Daenerys' face.

Missandei and Damotra were not feeling very sure about it, but only a small smile appeared on Riley's face. It was going minor or less like she had seen in season 5, so she felt confident Drogon would not harm his mother.

Drogon blinked at his mother, Daenerys almost able to touch him. But a spear was thrown at Drogon again, and he turned around, screeching in anger and defending himself. Riley realised the moment Daenerys was going to mount up.

The khaleesi's face was one of determination and curiosity, and maybe a bit of nervousness, as she walked around Drogon. 'What is she?! Seven Gods!' Damotra whispered in shock, as Daenerys climbed by Drogon's leg up to his back, eventually finding a good place to sit, her hands grabbing the spikes on his back.

She sat up, her expression one of wonder, nerves and excitement.

 _Valahd._

Drogon blinked and than started running, Daario grabbing Missandei, Tyrion and Damotra so they were out of the way. As Drogon opened his wings, Daenerys' gaze crossed that of Riley. Said girl was smiling in excitement, nodding at the young queen.

Daenerys looked ahead, determination flaring as Drogon finally jumped up and flew away, his silhouette soon nothing but a distant dot at the horizon.

Later on, when Riley lay in bed, she could not get over her excitement. Daenerys had been excited, but Riely had felt is if it was her own.

As time passed by it became clear the queen would not return anytime soon. Daario and Jorah went searching for her, but it was still with great shock when Riley and Damotra were asked to come to the Pyramid at night.

Damotra shrugged and followed her friend, Riley's long brown hair waving slightly in the wind. 'Lord Tyrion? You asked for us?' Riley asked as she walked in. She nodded at everyone, a smile appearing on her face at the sight of Missandei.

'Yes, indeed. We were talking about the dragons beneath the Pyramid. Missandei has told me they have a particular fondness for you two.' Riley blinked. 'The dragons have not eaten since their mother left. We fear they may waste away.' Missandei offered, Damotra sighing. 'She has been gone for quite a while now, that is true.'

'Dragons are intelligent, they recognize their enemies and their friends. I am their friend.' Riley raised an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on Tyrion's mouth. 'With the help of you two, they will realize that.'

'I am not sure this is a good idea.' Damotra gulped moments later, as she carried a basket with meat. 'Everything will go just fine.' Riley tried to comfort her, but her nerves were rising as well.

They followed Tyrion into the darkness, clinking of chains making the dragons known. Riley saw eyes light up, and she stumbled, backing away. Damotra held her ground however. Rhaegal came forward, fire gathering in his mouth at the sight of Tyrion.

'Wait-' _'Rhaegal!'_ Damotra's command brookered no disobeying, the dragon deciding to wait what Tyrion had to say. As the Lannister went to Viserion to undo the collar around his neck, Riley advanced with her basket. 'Viserion.' she whispered. 'You need to eat. I know you miss your mother, but we're trying our best to find her.'

He blinked at her, softly rumbling and showing his teeth. 'How do you think your mother will feel when she returns and she sees you refused to eat?' Riley said again. Viserion was looking at Tyrion who undid the collar, but she could see he listened.

'Please, for me. Eat.' Riley asked again, putting the basket down. To her shock, the dragon sniffed in the basked and grabbed a few pieces, burning them and eating them up. Damotra had gotten Rhaegal as far as to eat as well, both dragons clearly feeling better now that they were unchained.

Riley decided to bring it up a notch. 'If you eat, Damotra and I will come visit you regularly. How does that sound?' The dragon before her cawed, but Riley knew he agreed.

As she followed Tyrion and Damotra outside, she decided this was the least they could do. But she wondered...how long before the dragonqueen came back?


	9. Chapter 8

**We** **'re searching high and low**

It took some time before Riley understood the dragonqueen would not be coming back. It is true that Jorah and Daario had gone to look for her, but as days grew into weeks, Riley's hope started to dim.

Lord Tyrion, Missandei and Greyworm did their best to resume the ruling over the City, and Riley and Damotra contented themselves with doing their regular work and visiting the dragons.

Though Riley was still working up courage for that one. She had not had the heart to go down there again, and when they left, they had assured themselves the dragons had enough meat and water to survive for at least several weeks. They ate, but the bare minimum.

But that time was almost over, and Riley knew she would have to go back there soon. Now that Daenerys was gone, Lerana had taken to bully her again. She often made sure it seemed like Riley did nothing right, that she was lazy and had indeed thought she had some power over them.

The other servants, those she had always been friendly with, were eventually ushered over to Lerana's side, and only Damotra still believed her.

On such one day, Riley was carrying a bucket of water, dragging it with her to go to the next room to clean. She did not see Lerana pass, nor did she see the other servant girl's foot. Riley stumbled over the girl's feet, bucket with water dropping on her own foot and splashing in the corridor.

Riley fell on her knees, foot clutched in pain. She undid the straps of her sandal and saw that it had gone blue, in some places even black. It did not seem like it was broken, but she would have difficulty walking on it for several days.

Than ofcourse that old bat Adrya came over, her voice stern and disappointment clear. 'Riley, I did think you were a better worker. Since the queen is gone, you have not delivered half as good work as usual. If it continues like that, I will have to let you go.'

Riley felt tears gather in her eyes as she heard Lerana and her friend snicker. 'What happened to your foot?' Adrya asked, eyebrows raised but her voice less stern. 'I dropped the bucket on my foot. I am sorry, I'll clean it up.'

Adrya muttered something about arrogant girls and went about her business, Lerana throwing an arrogant smile at Riley and than following the headservant.

Riley, tired and disappointed in herself, finally started to bawl her eyes out. She sobbed as she cleaned up the water (her period always made her extremely emotional), foot throbbing in pain.

'Riley, are you allright?' Lord Tyrion asked, crouching down before her. 'I'm doing great. Just cleaning up the mess I made.'

'You do not seem fine. What happened to your foot?' Tyrion asked, pointing to her blue ankle. 'I dropped a bucket on it.'

Missandei smiled at her and helped her up, helping her walk to Missandei's room. 'We'll put something cold on it. Follow me.' Riley nodded at Tyrion who left them to go to his own room, Missandei helping Riley down on her couch. She managed to get a wet cloth and wrapped it around Riley's foot.

'Now tell me what really happened.' Riley sighed and eventually spilled the tea. 'So this Lerana has been bullying you ever since ?' Riley nodded and sipped gratefully from her tea, eyes closing as a soft breeze entered through the window.

'Have you gone to visit the dragons yet ?' Riley sighed and shook her head, her foot throbbing less and less.

'You do know you'll have to go there eventually ? If you and Damotra don't visit they'll stop eating again.' Riley sighed again. 'I know. I'll go there tonight.' Missandei threw a smile her way. 'I'll accompany you if you wish.'

Riley nodded and smiled in thanks. 'Now go home and have that foot rested. I'll talk to Adrya about giving you free for a few days, the time you need for it to be rested.'

Riley stood up and threw a smile at Missandei, limping away. It took Riley much more time than usual to go home, and thankfully she met Damotra along the way who made her mount Pearl.

Eventually they got home, Riley quick to go and lie down on her bed. Damotra gave her some wet cloth, as they did not have any ice, and wound it around Riley's foot.

'We'll have to go ahead and visit the dragons tonight. Just to make sure they are fine.' A smile grew on Damotra's lips and she grinned. 'I would like that.'

Riley rested for the rest of the afternoon, the shadows growing longer as the sun went down. Damotra and Riley both knew they could not put it off any longer. Riley sighed and put on a long shirt, pants and sandals and followed her friend out of the door.

It took her some time, but she managed to climb up on Ruby. The mare felt Riley was not as fit as usual, and was remarcably gentler than normal.

Ruby walked at a slow pace, Riley allowing the mare to follow Pearl towards the Pyramid. Once there, Damotra helped Riley dismount. Missandei waited at the round door with two baskets of meat and water, throwing a welcoming smile at them.

'Are you ready ?' Riley nodded and took a deep breath, taking the basket and limping down the stairs.

Silence greeted them, Missandei staying a bit behind them. The dragons had never hurt her, but Daenerys had always been present, and she was not sure the dragons would tolerate her presence as well as Riley's and Damotra's.

'Viserion ?' Riley's voice cut through the silence, but there was no response. Maybe they had gone flying ? Riley and Damotra did not know how, but the dragons had managed to find a way out of their 'cave' and often went flying.

Riley had also remarked they sometimes hunted for food, but since they were fed regularly by Damotra and Riley (just to humor them, she did not know), they spent most of their time flying. They did always come back to their underground cave, in hope off their mother coming back Riley supposed.

Both Rhaegal and Viserion had grown huge, and she wondered if Drogon was near their size, or even bigger. 'Maybe they are not here ?' Damotra whispered. A sound from the depths of the cave made them look up, and none else than Rhaegal appeared.

'They have grown big!' Missandei whispered, Riley nodding. 'Yes, they did. Hello Rhaegal.' Damotra smiled, the dragon lowering his head and sniffing her hand. 'How are you doing ?'

The dragon keened, blinking slowly at his friend. Viserion approached as well. Riley felt her heartrate go up but she held her ground. Viserion came closer, his head also lowering until he was eye to eye with her.

'Hi.' she eeped, giving him a piece of meat. Viserion butted his head against her cheek, took the meat and disappeared back into the back of the cave. Viserion had never hurt her, but she could not shake the feeling of apprehension she had every time he came closer to her.

He did seem to like her, but she still wondered what she was to him. Damotra looked at Rhaegal's back as he turned, astonished at how big he had grown. 'I do not understand how Daenerys managed to climb on Drogon in the arena.' Damotra muttered. 'Drogon was even smaller when Daenerys rode him. I do not want to know how big he has grown.'

'Those are useless things to think about.' Riley said, as they went back up. 'As if we would ever ride a dragon ? We are just here to care for them until Daenerys returns.'

But later that night, as Riley lay thinking about her life here so far, she wondered if it was so far fetched ? She supposed only time would tell.

As she closed her eyes, she dreamt of sitting on a dragon's back, flying higher and higher, until she and Viserion were only surrounded by clouds and cold wind.


	10. Chapter 9 Meereen

**Sōvegon lēda se zaldrīzes's kustikāne**

 **Hello everyone, here is the long awaited chapter for the battle of Meereen! I'm sure all of you have been waiting for this, as I have been waiting with baited breath to write it. I advise you to listen to 'Reign' of the Game of Thrones Soundtrack. It will put you in the right mood! (^*^)**

 **The meaning of the chapter's name is Fly with the dragon's strength. I hope you enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

Riley had not seen this coming. Their morning had started as usual. Damotra had called upon her to get up and go to work, and on the way too work she had remarked there was a certain nervousness in the air, but she had not thought anything of it.

Her chores of the morning had continued without too much problems, her heart still squeezing painfully together when she saw Daenerys' empty room, dust collecting there even if Riley still did her best to clean it up.

She thought of Viserion alone underneath the Pyramid and resolved to bring him food later, if only to squelch the feeling of dread in her heart.

'Are you allright?' Lady Missandei asked, eyebrows raised as Riley cleaned everything in her room. 'I'm doing fine, Missandei. There seems to be a certain tension in the air that I do not feel comfortable with...' Missandei sighed and looked out of the window. 'So I'm not the only one what has that impression. If only Queen Daenerys was here. She'd know what to do.' Riley nodded and sighed.

'Are you bringing food to Viserion later on?' Riley nodded again as a smile grew on her lips. 'Yes, he has been growing immense lately.' Riley sighed. 'I'm scared he will crush me one of these days.' Missandei let out a laugh at that, and Riley decided it was not such a bad day after all.

Damotra was joined by Riley that afternoon as they went towards the room the dragons were held, the Unsullied nodding at their appearance. Damotra offered a smile, the basket with meat heavy in her arms.

One of the Unsullied walked before them with a torch, putting it in one of the holders on the wall, quick to vacate the room. Damotra sighed and walked forward as Riley grabbed another torch and followed her.

'Rhaegal, Viserion, we brought food.' Damotra said, her voice echoing in the depths of the cave, the clinking of chains heard in the distance. Though they had been freed, the dragons still had a tendency to rattle the chains, just so the girls knew where they were. Damotra fainting one time because Rhaegal had scared her, had been a surprise and lesson to everyone involved.

Riley turned around, looking at the sun filtering through the door, but it did not help much with what they could see. Riley stiffened when she felt her hair move, warm air coming from above her. She looked up and looked into the eyes of Viserion, his giant snout blowing warm air in her

face.

'Hello Viserion.' Riley whispered, the dragon bending down and making a sound much like a purr, happy to see her. Damotra eeped and than laughed when Rhaegal started sniffing, clearly interested in what lay in the basket. Riley was quick to distribute the meat between the two dragons, Damotra making a habit of throwing the meat up and Rhaegal frying it in the air.

Riley was of a more quiet sort, waiting until Viserion was done eating and than sitting next to him, her thoughts going back to the young khaleesi. Viserion grumbled and put his head in her lap, Riley sighing as she inspected his four horns on his head. 'I wonder when she will come back, Viserion. She has been gone for a long time now.' Riley muttered, the dragon seeming to sigh when his mother was mentioned.

'I hope you bear no resentment to her locking you up. It was after all meant for your own good.' Riley hummed again, but Viserion only breathed. She supposed she would never know.

After making sure the dragons had enough water to survive the day, both girls went on their way to their home. They noticed a lot of Unsullied running around but did not think much of it. 'Riley!' Damotra called out at once, stopping in her tracks as she looked at the bay. 'What?' Riley turned back, her mouth falling open when she saw what was coming.

'What are those?' Damotra cursed and closed her eyes. 'Ships. Ships with the Masters of Yunkai.' Riley stumbed and stuttered, words failing at that point. 'What? _Why?_ ' Riley hissed, heart beating in nervosity. 'We should go home. I think we'll be the safest there.'

Damotra grabbed Riley by the hand and dragged her to their room, after securing Ruby and Pearl in their pen. They barricaded their door and waited, hours going into evening, and evening blending into night. Both girls did not close one eye that night, both too scared to even move.

When the sun came up and the sense of burning wood came closer, both girls finally moved. 'We should go and see what is going on. Stay here.' Damotra whispered. Riley quickly washed herself, braiding her long brown hair. Two braids started at the sides of her head eventually coming together in a big braid at the back of her head. The rest of her hair was lose, but it was at least out of her face. Riley could not find any pants so eventually she settled on a long red dress, and put her comfortable 'sandals' as she called them on.

She was just making sure she was presentable when a whitefaced Damotra ran back in. 'The fire is coming closer. Take only your most important belongings and put it in a bag. I will hide it and we will come back for it later. Hurry!'

Damotra was rummaging through her stuff, taking some spare clothes and her most important belongings and stuffing them into a bag. Riley did the same, Damotra running out again to hide them. 'Wait here! I will be right back. Afterwards we go and find shelter, okay?' Riley nodded, wringing her hands together in nervousness. The silence stretched on until at once a boom sounded close to the house, Riley stumbling backwards as the ground trembled.

Hinnying from next door made her stand up, fear replaced by determination. She stumbled through the door and went to the pen, her mouth falling open when it was filled with smoke. 'Ruby!' Riley called out, the hinnying of two horses clearly head. 'Damotra! Come and help me!'

Riley ran to the pen, pushing the door open, Damotra quick to come and help. Both girls finally managed to get in, seeing the hay next to the horses had taken fire. A burning stone lay next to it, probably the culprit of it. The pen was already half burning, the black smoke filling the air. Damotra coughed as she went to Pearl and untied the horse, Riley doing the same. Damotra gave the horses a slap on their backs, both quick to run out.

'We will find them later, Riley!' Damotra shouted over the fire, ' they would never have listened if we had tried to get them out this way.' Riley nodded and grabbed onto Damotra's arm, both stumbling through the streets. 'We should try to find some kind of shelter!' Riley screamed over the panicking and screaming people, stumbling into Damotra when someone pushed her. 'We can go that way, I know a place where we can be save.'

A rush of people came running their way, Riley losing hold of Damotra's arm. 'DAMOTRA! Where are you?' Riley screamed over the running people, but she did not see her darkhaired friend anywhere. 'DAMOTRA!' Riley called out again, panic clear in her voice and tears gathering in her eyes.

'You should not stay here! Follow me!' she heard a voice say, a woman with a little boy on her arm grabbing Riley by the arm and dragging her with her, the opposite way of where she last saw her friend. 'Wait! My friend! She is still out there!' Riley sputtered but it fell on deaf ears. She was dragged by the woman, Riley too scared and tired to say anything.

A shout of 'LOOK OUT!' made her look up, eyes widening when a burning stone flew towards them. It impacted in the building above them, Riley and the woman being blown away. Riley flew against a wall, losing consciousness fast.

She woke up what she assumed was some time later because everything was quiet around her. She groaned and dusted her hair and dress off, shocked when she saw there was blood on her dress. A sob started up when Riley saw it was not hers, but the little boy's. Lifeless eyes stared at her, his mother's body wrung in an unnatural position next to him.

Riley broke down, sobbing openly when she walked out of the collapsed building, corpses lying everywhere around her. Tears continued falling out of her eyes, as Riley, tired and thirsty tried to find her way out.

She came upon a well, a bucket filled with water next to it. Riley drank as much as she could, afterwards splashing water on her face, making her somewhat calm down. Her sobs died down, only red eyes looking back at her in the water's image.

'Okay Riley, you can do this.' she encouraged herself, walking towards what she now recognized as the front gate of Meereen.

She cursed as she saw Sons of the Harpy butchering everyone, cursing her luck again.

Fleeing to the front of the city had been a bad idea. Riley had hoped escaping through the front gate would have been smart but she fell upon a horde of Sons of harpy butchering everyone. And now, she was in deep trouble.

People around her were dying, the harpies making no difference between men and women, young and old. She was surrounded by at least 10 of them. There was just no way out. Riley felt her nerves rise, her body shaking in fear. She could only hope her friend Damotra made it out alive. She had lost her when they fled. 'You are one of the bitches that cosy up with the dragon bitch, right?' one chortled, behind his mask. Riley's mouth thinned, refusing to answer. 'Thinking you are though? I'll have you squealing like a pig when you're bleeding out on the ground.' Riley swallowed, head turning around, eyes searching for a way out. 'I cannot escape. It's hopeless.' she murmured to herself. So this was it? Dying in her world and coming here, just to end up butchered by the harpies? Riley swallowed, knowing any help would come too late. Seems like her luck was up.

'We'll make you scream, you whore!' one cackled, running towards her with a knife. Riley closed her eyes, praying her death would be quick and painless. Just when she thought she would be ended, a roar interrupted them. The harpy who had been running towards her stopped momentary in his footsteps, turning around. A roar sounded again, an enormous shadow falling over them. A cloud of dust and sand flew up when the shadow landed, causing Riley to fall backwards. What the hell? 'Viserion?' she whispered in disbelief, the golden dragon screeching at the harpies around him and burning them without any mercy. Riley didn't understand for a second, gasping as the dragon was hit with a sword in his neck, angrily roaring at the man. Why was he waiting? Was he waiting for her? Riley crawled over to the dragon, whispering his name. He turned his head around, intelligent eyes looking at her. Riley lifted her hand in disbelief, eyes widening when Viserion pushed his snout against her hand.

Their moment was interrupted when another harpy attacked Viserion, the dragon turning around and throwing the man away with his tail. Riley swallowed again, but got up on shaky legs and crept around the dragon. Viserion was still standing his ground, burning any harpy that came to close to him.

Riley clumsily stopped next to him, grabbing his wing with one hand and one of the spikes on his back with another. With a groan she tried to hoist herself all the way up to his back, trying to find her footing. She slipped with her foot, accidentally kicking the dragon. Viserion groaned, shuddering. Her footwear, which she jokingly called primitive sandals, broke. The last strap that had kept it tied around her foot broke, the shoe falling on the ground. Riley tried again, this time on naked feet. Viserion didn't stop moving, making it difficult for her to climb up. Riley grabbed on of the spikes further on his back, and put her foot on his leg. Viserion's skin felt warm under her feet, making it easier for her to climb on his back. This time she grabbed both spikes at the end of his neck and hoisted herself up, Viserion lowering his body so she had it easier. She fumbled around a bit, hitting with her hand the fins on his neck, but eventually she found some sort of footing. Riley lay down on his back, her belly pressed against Viserion's back.

Her feet were secure on his sides, feeling his skin was still incredibly warm. Viserion breathed one last ray of fire, burning the last harpy that had surrounded them. Viserion shuddered, head shaking as he started running. Riley shuddered out a breath as she felt the dragon starting to move under her. At the same time she heard calls and multiple horses in the distance, but she could not pinpoint where it came from. As Viserion gained speed, and Riley had a chance to look up, her mouth fell open. A whole horde of Dothraki; led by Daario Nahaaris were galloping towards them. At the same time Viserion roared and spread his wings, finally jumping up from the ground and into the sky. Riley eeped and gripped his spikes harder, trying her best not to fall off. As Viserion gained height, Riley looked under her. Riley's look of fear was mirrored in Daario Nahaaris's look of disbelief, mouth falling open when he saw _who_ sat on Viserion's back.

Viserion screeched, as if calling out to someone, the burning city of Meereen getting smaller and smaller underneath them. Riley moved with Viserion, the wind gently blowing through her brown hair. She had done well to braid plaits in the sides of her hair, which came together at the back of her head in one big braid. It kept most of her hair out of her face. 'Riley!' she heard someone scream, causing her to look to her right. Rhaegal was gaining speed on the ground, spreading his wings. None else than Damotra was sitting on his back, looking terrified. Rhaegal finally jumped up, soon flying next to his brother. Damotra's look of fear but also excitement crossed Riley's causing the girls to smile at each other.

Rhaegal and Viserion roared out again, but this time their call was answered. Riley's mouth fell open when she saw Drogon, but seven gods had he gotten big!, suspended in the air ahead of them. Riley recognized the signature hair of her friend. Viserion screeched again, this time flying next to his brother and stopping next to Drogon. Rhaegal stopped on the other side of his brother, wings beating. 'Riley? Damotra?' Daenerys asked in disbelief, but Riley was relieved to hear she did not sound angry. 'Hello, Daenerys.'

Daenerys nodded at them, as if processing what had happened. She looked them each in the eye, finally a barely there smile broke through her face. 'I'm glad it's you two they've chosen.' Riley did not know what to say and for that reason just nodded. She felt there would be a conversation later, but this was hardly the place. 'Will you follow me? There's something we need to take care of.' Damotra looked at Daenerys, finally daring to sit up a bit straighter. 'And that is?' A vengeful smile cracked on Daenerys's lips. 'You'll see. Follow me.'

Daenerys looked at the ships in the distance, a frown marring her face as she thought of what to do. 'Do you have a plan, Daenerys?' Riley stuttered, scared to even ask what that plan meant for them.

' _Oh, I do._ ' Daenerys grinned, but there was no joy in her voice, only grim determination. 'We are going to teach the Masters a little lesson.' Damotra's unsettled look was mirrored in that of Riley, Viserion beating his wings nervously in the air.

'You follow me, that's all you need to do. I will explain more later. But right now, I need you to trust me.' Daenerys said again, Riley's heart beating nervously in her chest. Damotra bit her lip but eventually her gaze turned to steel, resolve making her sit up straighter. 'Ofcourse, Your Grace.' Daenerys nodded, a furtive smile appearing on her lips.

'Follow me.' Drogon roared, flying up and towards the bay. Viserion and Rhaegal were both quick to follow their brother, understanding of the fact that the two girls riding them did not know _how to_. Riley was content to sit on Viserion's back, deciding to let the dragon do as he pleased. She figured he'd follow his brothers' example, though she did have to admit it made it harder to anticipate Viserion's movements.

They flew towards Slaver's bay, Drogon screeching (in annoyance, anger?) as they came closer. Riley could feel the humid air of the sea below her, feeling it in her face. Her hands were becoming slippery, and for a moment she feared she might let lose of Viserion, who flew over his brother.

Daenerys moved with Drogon with ease as the dragon banked left, Viserion flying over his brother and settling on the left of his sibling, so that he could more or less fly normally and did not have to bank too much to the left. Riley later understood the dragon had done this with her in mind, feeling her nerves and slippery hands.

Damotra seemed to be at ease, lying on Rhaegal's back, head barely recognizable past his head. Riley saw her friend had wrapped bindings around her hands, understanding Damotra had thought further ahead than her. Her friend smiled at Riley from Rhaegal's back, winking as they flew towards the ships.

'Prepare yourselves! We're almost there!' Daenerys called out over the wind, Riley biting her lip, the butterflies returning in full strength in her stomach.

'I _cannot_ do this.' Riley whispered to herself, Viserion screeching in worry as he felt unsettled as well. 'This is insane. I can barely ride a dragon, let alone go and burn a fleet of ships!' Because Riley knew what was too come. She had seen it all before. It was awesome sitting in your couch and looking at the dragons flying over the bay, it was different sitting on one, smelling the stench of death, fire and seawater.

Shouts came from the ships as the people there seemed to understand what was coming, Drogon settling in the middle and beat his wings, his brothers flying around him. Viserion eventually settled back on his brother's left side, awaiting his mother's commands. As the dragons were suspended in the air, Riley could almost sit up straight, for the first time finally getting a good look around her. She could see the faces of the soldiers changing from disbelief, to worry to fear as they understood there was not one dragon but _three_.

'I cannot do this. I cannot do this. I cannot do this.' Riley kept on whispering, her fear and disgust replaced by fear of heights. Her hands were getting more slippery by the second as well. Daenerys in the meantime looked underneath her, face set in a boring expression. Damotra looked around as well, shock coming now that she understood what they were going to do.

Riley felt as if she was on a ship, as Viserion gently went up and down as he stayed suspended in the air. The tension came to a boiling point, Daenerys eventually looking ahead of her and sealing everyone's fate.

' _Dracarys.'_

The dragons breathed fire and Riley could swear she could almost feel the heat coming from Viserion's back, her naked feet pleasantly warm were they sat. The fire that came from Viserion's mouth stopped, flying up a bit straighter as he gathered fire again deep within his belly.

Riley, surprised by Viserion's sudden movement, felt her hands losen, slippery from the nerves and fear. As Viserion drew back and went even straighter to breathe fire again, his body almost a perfect vertical line, Riley could feel her feet start to slip as well. The scales of the dragon were warm and humid from the sea air, and it did not give Riley enough to hold on to.

'RILEY!' Damotra's voice screamed over the dragons, Daenerys looking to her left as well. 'Hold on!' Damotra called again. 'I can't! My hands are too slippery!' Riley screamed back in fear, but the dragon underneath her had luckily anticipated what was too come.

A ray of fire came again from Viserion's mouth, the dragon putting himself horizontally. Riley, instead of sitting up, went back into a lying motion. She grabbed the spikes under the ones she held unto and hoisted herself back up. Her feet placed on another spot where Viserion's scales were not too humid yet. Riley quickly wiped her hands one by one on her dress, using her sleeve to wipe the wetness of her sweat off the spikes she had had held on to.

'Are you allright, Riley?' Daenerys finally asked. Riley nodded, closing her eyes. 'I'll just close my eyes for a moment.' Riley muttered, face buried in her arms, not looking down, scared as she was.

She stayed down like that for the remainder of the time, only sitting up when Viserion went to another ship and started burning that as well. It seemed like hours before they were done, but eventually the dragons flew up and flew back to Meereen, deciding to land outside of the front gates.

Viserion lowered his body, head lying on the ground. He extended his wing for Riley to slide down, but she could not seem to move.

Damotra stumbled off Rhaegal but eventually stood next to him, the dragon's head right next to her. Daenerys climbed down with ease, a raised eyebrow on her face. But she did not seem angry.

'Riley ? You are not coming down ?' Riley finally looked down, vertigo coming back again. 'I need a moment...' Daenerys smiled and nodded, her attention turning to Damotra.

'So Rhaegal chose you ?' Damotra blushed but nodded. 'Yes, Your Grace. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner.' Daenerys shook her head. 'It was bound to happen sooner or later. And though I'll need some time to adjust, I'm glad they chose you two. What better people than two of my inner circle to ride my two remaining dragons ? I know you'll treat them the way you should.'

Damotra smiled and nodded, bowing her head in gratitude. Riley had in the meantime managed to sit up, but she could not get her legs to move.

'I'll give you a hand.' Daenerys decided, going to Viserion and holding out her hand. Riley eventually managed to slide down Viserion's wing, and stood on shaky feet, Daenerys supporting her.

Riley threw a hesitant smile at Viserion, the dragon blinking at her and pushing his snout against her cheek. He eventually flew up, Drogon and Rhaegal quick to follow him.

'I think you need a strong drink, don't you ?' Riley laughed and nodded, stumbling behind the young khaleesi, Damotra not far behind them.

It was for the better, Riley mused a few days later. She looked at their little house, already rented out to another family. She sighed as she took the last basket with her stuff, giving it to Lerana and two other servants.

Daenerys had announced Riley and Damotra were part of her council now, and Lerana and her two main croonies had been appointed as her personal servants. Riley still snickered when she remembered the angry look on Lerana's face when Daenerys had announced her.

' _I have called all of you here today, because I wish to announce some changes in my council.' Daenerys said to the people of the room. 'Two of your fellow servants have made some changes in the last few days. One of which I hear rumors have been circling around. Not only are they members of my council, they are also the two riders of Viserion and Rhaegal. I present to you, Riley and Damotra.'_

 _Daenerys' smirk grew vengeful when she saw the scared look on Lerana's face, Riley nodding and standing next to the queen. She had a long black dress on and her hair was in a long braid, but what shocked the others the most was the necklace._

 _Both Riley and Damotra had a necklace on with the sigil of House Targaryen, one with green eyes and the other necklace with red eyes._

 _Riley saw that Lerana grew red with anger, but she bowed just as the rest of them._

Riley could not stop thinking about the future. She had to admit she was a bit scared, and she also wondered where it left her with Viserion.

With one last look, she walked to the haven, Damotra not far behind. There was still one goodbye that had to be done.

Riley stopped next to Ruby, the horse hinnying at her arrival. 'You're not coming with me girl. Not this time.' Riley whispered, patting the horse on her neck. Dragonstone was no place for a horse, at least not the gentle mare that had been her companion for so long.

So Ruby and Pearl were going to stay in Meereen, with a good family that would give them everything they needed.

'Goodbye, girl.' Riley whispered, nodding at the girl who would take care of Ruby from now on.

She took one last breath and went to the ships, seeing the Khaleesi on one of the ships already.

Damotra closed her eyes as the wind blew through her unruly hair. After weeks on the sea, her sickness had finally calmed down. She had been embarassed at first, but both Riley and Daenerys had both been quick to point out she was not the first one who has sick and she would not be the last. She stood against the railing, looking at all the ships following theirs.

Damotra turned and looked before her, seeing her friend Riley's long brown hair flow in the wind as she sat on the railing at the front of the ship. She wondered if Riley would ever tell Daenerys her story, where she truly came from. She took a deep breath and smiled, that would be for later.

Speaking of Riley, she was sitting on the railing, looking forward. The sun was setting slowly, painting the sea in a golden colour. A bit like Viserion she mused. When she heard a screech from above her, she looked up. She saw Drogon fly overhead, and Rhaegal. A screech sounded next to her as well, a smile coming on her face. Viserion flew next to her, wings hitting the water. A bit of seawater fell on her, causing Riley to full on laugh. She turned around and smiled brightly at Daenerys, who couldn't stop a smile from creeping on her face at her dragons antics.

Riley grinned and looked at Viserion, who softly grumbled affectionately and than flew up, joining his brothers. Riley sat again on the railing, holding the ropes as to not fall over. Closing her eyes, she felt absolutely content. But she was aware that could change quickly. There was also still the matter of her origins she'd like to clarify to Daenerys at one point. But that was for in the future.

First, they had a war to win.


	11. Chapter 10

**Never put off till tomorrow what you can do today**

Riley was not joking when she said she was tired of the sea and was ready to commit a murder if they were not arriving soon. Damotra had laughed in the beginning, but even Riley could see that Damotra was getting tired.

Nothing but sea surrounding them for weeks, it was time for a change of scenery. Riley groaned as she walked on deck, the morning dawning bright and sunny.

'Are you already awake, Riley?' a voice asked, Missandei standing next to her. 'Yes, I'm having difficulty sleeping. The moving of the sea makes me a bit motionsick.' Missandei smiled and nodded. 'I know what you mean. I'll be happy to set foot on land again.'

Riley nodded in agreement. 'Tell me about it, one more day on this ship and I'm killing someone.'

'Than we should best arrive _before_ that happens.' A voice answered, a smile clear in it. Riley turned around as she looked at Daenerys, the young queen as put together as ever. A green looking Damotra was coming up as well, but she seemed miserable.

'Are you allright?' Riley asked as her friend shook her head. 'I'm feeling sick again. I'm going to lie down some more.' Riley nodded as a shout of one of the Unsullied made them look up.

'It seems your wish will be coming true after all, Lady Riley.' Lord Tyrion mused. 'There is land in sight.' Riley looked up and grinned as land came into view.

'Dragonstone.' she whispered, as Damotra nodded.

They were soon ushered into a barge, Riley and Damotra sitting at the front, both encompassed in thick fur coats, for the wind at Dragonstone was blowing hard _and cold_.

Daenerys' look on her face was one of nervosity and excitement at the same time, as if she did not really believe they were finally here. Riley threw a furtive smile at Lord Varys who smiled unsurely back, as she looked back at the Hold (castle?) that came closer and closer.

Her friend looked up as the dragons flew over them and roared, going straight to Dragonstone and flying around the top. Riley still did not know where it left her with Viserion, and she resolved to test those boundaries once arrived.

Did Viserion still want her to ride him? Was this a one time occassion? And if he did, would she have to ask for help on how to ride Viserion without getting killed? Because let's be honest, flying on the back of a dragon without any kind of safety was incredibly dangerous.

'Riley, we're here.' Damotra whispered as they both were the first ones to step down. The wet sand crunched underneath their feet as Riley looked around, waiting for the Mother of Dragons to advance.

They followed the young queen up towards the steps, the excitement on the queen's face clear. Riley could only gush about how beautiful Dragonstone was, and she hoped they would stay here for awhile.

She could imagine herself living here, she mused. They went into the throneroom, Missandei motioning for them to wait as Daenerys and Tyrion went to a door near the throne.

'Let's get settled, shall we?' Damotra grinned as she dragged her friend towards the stairs.

The next few days were used for cleaning and settling into their rooms, two that were across of Daenerys' one. The room had been humid and cold, but after a thorough cleaning and dusting, it looked like a room again.

Riley sat on a chair before a warm light, the fire crackling in the hearth. She looked at one of the paintings on the wall, one of a Targaryen girl long ago, with such long and beautiful silver hair that Riley did not have the heart to take it off the wall.

Riley sighed as she drank her tea, drowsing a bit as the fatigue of the past days took over. A knock on the door interrupted her silence as she called for the person to come in.

Damotra came walking in, a look of excitement on her face. 'What is it?' Riley asked. 'Daenerys wants to see us. Something about riding Viserion and Rhaegal.' Riley raised an eyebrow in question as Damotra shrugged.

Riley's robes swished as she walked, the only sound distinguishable in the corridor. They soon came upon a door on which Damotra knocked, as someone called for them to walk in.

Riley stumbled behind Damotra as Lord Tyrion threw a smile at them, Riley smiling back nervously. She sat down on one of the chairs, taking one of the dragons on what seemed to be a wartable with their positions and those of the enemy. Riley weighed the stone dragon in her hand, her fingers tracing the details.

'I need to talk to you two.' Daenerys said, as she looked Damotra in the eye. Riley was still toying with the stone dragon, not sure what to say. 'We are beginning our preparation for the invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. For that, I need you two. I have three dragons and I'm but one.'

Damotra gulped as she felt in which direction the conversation went. 'I want you two to ride Rhaegal and Viserion, which also means in battle. You two will be one of my most important advantages in battle as we take back the Seven Kingdoms, and you being able to ride is vital, so you -' 'We will what?' Riley interrupted her.

'Ride your dragons into battle?' Riley asked, the stone dragon shaking in her hands. Daenerys nodded as Riley let out a disbelieving laugh. ' _Me_? Ride a dragon? I could barely hang onto Viserion back in Meereen! He did what you asked, not what _I_ wanted. I am not fit to ride a beast that _large_!' Riley burst out as Daenerys sighed, seeing the doubt in both girls' eyes.

'Viserion and Rhaegal are not as big as Drogon.' 'You can hardly call them _small_ , Daenerys!' Damotra said in disbelief as Riley closed her eyes, muttering under her breath.

'Dragons only chose one rider at a time. You have no choice, my friends. Don't you think Viserion and Rhaegal will feel better when you are there with them?' Daenerys prodded, seeing Damotra giving in.

Both girls had a weak point for the dragons. 'I can't! I freaked out in Meereen, what will I do on a _real_ battlefield?!' 'You have a habit of underestimating yourself.' Daenerys shushed as Riley sighed, shoulders tense in frustation. 'You will not be going there alone and untrained Riley. _I_ will train you and make sure you are ready when the time comes.'

That seemed to put Damotra at ease who muttered her consent and nodded. 'Riley? Please. I am not asking as your queen but your friend. Please.' Riley looked at the young dragonqueen, so young but so changed in the time she had known her.

Damotra watched her friend toy with the ends of her hair, as long as reaching her butt now. Riley eventually sighed and nodded. 'Fine.'

Daenerys grinned and went around the table, hugging Riley and Damotra. A smile broke through Riley's glum expression. 'Great! Your training will start tomorrow.' 'Training?' Damotra asked.

'You'll get some basic swordlessons. I want you to be able to defend yourself should it come to it.' Riley nodded, seeming a bit more confident now. 'And I will also be giving you lessons to ride Viserion and Rhaegal.'

'What?' 'Excuse me?' Both girls exclaimed causing Daenerys to laugh. 'It will be fine, you'll see.'

'I'm going to commit regicide.' Riley gritted out a few days later, as she lay once again on the ground, Greyworm not seeming impressed at all. 'I don't think the Unsullied would like that.' Damotra whispered back as she caught her breath. 'No one ever said it would be easy.' Greyworm said, as he extended his hand and helped Riley up. 'Despite what you think, you _are_ both slowly improving.' He said as both future dragonriders looked at him in disbelief. 'Really.' he said, a small smile appearing on his lips, which was quite a feat to do.

'That's enough for today. Tomorrow the queen has cleared the whole day for you two to have lessons with her. Something about mounting dragons?' Riley groaned again. 'Yes, _that_.' 'He's all yours Missandei!' Damotra called out in a teasing tone as said woman gave them both a joking angry look.

Riley sat in her bathtub that evening, thinking about tomorrow. She was scared to admit it, but she was nervous. Meereen had been a spur of the moment, but this... She was not sure what to think of it.

Riley did not close an eye that night, and right before dawn gave up. She stood up as the sun came up and tidied her room, making her bed. She opened the doors to her small balcony and also the curtains, so some fresh air could come in. The cold air made her wake up, as the clashing of the waves in the distance made for a calming sound.

She asked for Lerana to prepare a warm bath so she could freshen herself up. Riley put on her clothes, ideal for the cold weather here. She put on cotton pants with fur on the inside and woolen socks, and a cotton shirt over it. A long woolen dresslike sort of sweater followed and than her necklace. She put boots on her feet, which came to her ankles.

A coat, similar to the one Daenerys wore, lay ready for use later. Riley looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair, thoughts far away.

Lerana came in as Riley sighed, her french fishtail braid wrong for the third time. 'Let me do it.' Lerana answered as Riley sighed but nodded. She pointed to where her braid should start and than Lerana went to work.

Though she did not like the woman, Riley had to admit she had a gift when it came to hair. She braided a long french fishtail braid that started at the top in the middle of Riley's forehead that went all the way down to Riley's butt (her hair had grown immensely, but she did not have the heart to cut it, only the ends sometimes to keep it healthy), not one hair out of place.

'That is...beautiful. Thank you.' Riley said as Lerana nodded. A small smile passed between the two. 'You will do great, Lady Riley. No one has ever doubted that. You only need to believe in yourself.'

Riley nodded, once more thanking Lerana. They might not be friends, but she preferred they be civil with each other. She looked once more at her reflection, allowing it to give her some courage.

She was one of the first to be at breakfast, only Missandei sitting there as well. 'You look...' 'Awful.' Riley admitted as she took a bite of her bread. 'I would not say that but...' 'I did not sleep at all last night. I was too nervous.' 'To ride Viserion?' Riley nodded as Missandei gave her a squeeze in her shoulder. Daenerys and Damotra came walking in, her friend a ball of restless energy.

'You look dead, my friend.' Daenerys said to Riley who groaned. 'Amen to that.' Damotra saw Daenerys' confused look at the foreign word and decided to save Riley, who started to look nervous when she understood _what_ she had said.

'How will we do it, Daenerys?' Damotra asked, hoping to get Daenerys' attention away from Riley.

'Well, you'll see. I hope you'll like it.' With that, the strange mood dropped and they went back to their daily conversations.

After breakfast, Damotra and Riley followed Daenerys out towards a cliff, which she clarified was the place where the dragons slept. They were nowhere in sight however.

'You two wait here for a moment.' Daenerys smiled, going to the edge of the cliff and seeming to look out over the sea. Riley and Damotra both shared a look, not really knowing what it was. Than they heard it, that sound. That distinctive sound the three dragons all made.

A large shape came flying over the cliff, landing a bit further away. Drogon shook his head and long neck, lowering his snout so he was on his mother's level.

'Come and look to the side.' Daenerys motioned, Damotra stumbling behind Riley. Her darkhaired friend seemed more nervous around Drogon than her.

Daenerys stepped towards Drogon's side, where his leg was. 'Before, when Drogon was smaller I used to crawl up on his leg. Now, I crawl up on his wing, supporting myself on his neck.' Daenerys pointed the places where she typically grabbed for support.

'You'll each have to see what is easiest for you, but since they have grown bigger, I find mounting by the wings easier.' Daenerys smiled at them as they nodded. Drogon spread his wing, Daenerys stepping on with ease, doing it deliberately slow so both girls could follow.

'Okay?' Daenerys asked as both girls nodded, their nerves back again. 'Who wants to come up?' Damotra's eyes widened. 'You did not think I would let you fly immediately off just like that right? First, we'll go flying with Drogon. You'll learn to anticipate their movements. Than, when you feel ready, you'll be able to try yourselves.'

Damotra closed her eyes and seemed to steel herself, than went to the dragon. Drogon blinked but did not move and that seemed to calm down her friend. Damotra stumbled but eventually managed to crawl behind the queen, wrapping her arms around the khaleesi's waist.

Riley put up her thumbs in support as Damotra swallowed. Drogon started running and soon flew over the cliff, flying up into the air. Drogon circled and flew for a while, dropping down and flying into circles as Riley could see that Daenerys was giving explanations to Damotra over the howling wind.

Eventually Drogon came back, lowering so Damotra could get off. Her knees seemed to shake, but she stumbled less than before. 'Good luck.' Damotra whispered as she sat down and took a deep breath, cheeks flush of the adrenaline and wind.

Riley gulped but went towards Drogon, who extended his wing again.

Riley...did not do as well as Damotra. She slid off Drogon several times and when she finally did get on the dragon, her nerves were too strong. Barely a few minutes in the air, Riley had begged the Dragonqueen to let her get off, scared as she was.

Riley had never been scared of heights, but now she did not even dare go to the edge of the cliff. She sat on the grass all day as Daenerys helped Damotra mount up, but everytime she looked at Riley, the girl just looked away.

She could not get over her fear, and she did not know why. Every time she even thought about mounting Viserion, she remembered slipping of his scales, that feeling of hopelessness as she feared she was sliding to her death.

'Great, Damotra. Now try to get him to fly.' Daenerys coached as Damotra nodded, excited expression on her face.

'Rhaegal.' Damotra seemed to hesitate, but the dragon keened, making it clear he was listening to her. 'Please. Fly.' she whispered, but it did the trick. Rhaegal roared in happiness, standing on his two legs and flapping his wings, than finally went into a canter and dived _off_ the cliff.

Riley's breath stopped, but than she saw Rhaegal fly up, a shouting and _happy_ Damotra, but a dot on his back.

'Riley.' Daenerys asked. 'I cannot do it.' Riley confessed. 'I cannot. If I even think about it, I feel sick to my stomach.'

The young queen nodded. 'I could let you leave but to what end? Sooner or later, you will have to. I'm sure Viserion is as nervous as you.'

That seemed to quieten Riley, looking to Rhaegal in the distance, who was still flying around, an occasional shout of joy heard from his back. She looked at Viserion behind her, the dragon seeming to know what she thought, eyes blinking at her.

'I will try.' Daenerys smiled, helping Riley up. 'That is all I can promise.' Daenerys nodded as Riley turned around and looked at the horizon, the sun slowly starting to set. It was now or never.

Daenerys could not clear another day to teach them, and Riley did _understand_ she was being selfish. Her fear rose again as she sighed, breathing out and wringing her hands together.

'Take these.' Daenerys offered. 'Your gloves?' Riley asked, as she put them on, fingers occasionally trembling.

'Your hands will be less sweaty, and you will not glide off as easily.' Riley nodded. 'Okay.'

Her legs seemed to tremble as she walked towards Viserion, Drogon landing behind her. She looked around one more time as Daenerys gave her a nod, and as she herself crawled up on Drogon.

Riley only now understood how big her friend was. As she walked by his neck, rows of scales became visible, as were his humongous wings. Riley stopped next to him, putting a hand on his neck.

Her friend lay down and opened his wing, as Riley took another deep breath. She felt lightheaded and could not stop herself from groaning, her head turning. Viserion made a worried sound, as Riley patted him on his neck.

'I'm fine.' Riley walked on the bone connected to his wing, grabbing hold of the spikes on his neck. She slid off one or two times but eventually his back came into sight. Riley had never been one to be very athletic or lean, and once again this came back biting her in the ass.

She could not manage, like Daenerys, just to crawl up and be seated. Riley huffed for a moment, figuring out what to do. 'What's wrong?' she heard Damotra call from above her, Rhaegal hovering in the air right above them.

'I don't know how to get on. I'll figure it out.' Riley said, motioning for her friend to keep on flying. Than she remembered Meereen. She had hoisted herself up by his spikes. 'Let's try that again.' Riley whispered to herself.

She grabbed one spike with her left hand, put her right hand on the part where his wing connected his back and than sort of hopped. As Riley 'hopped', she turned and put her hand on Viserion's back. Riley stood on all fours, one hand on a spike, the other on his back.

'You're doing great Riley. Take your time!' Daenerys called out in encouragement. Riley blew some stray hairs out of her face, lying down and than crawling forward.

She was finally seated, looking out over the cliff. 'Well, you're seated.' Damotra called out, Rhaegal still hovering in the air above them.

Viserion keened, turning his head so Riley could see his eyes. He yawned, stretching his wings and swishing his tail. Riley felt her fear and nerves rising again as Viserion moved.

It made it all the more clear he was a _living_ , giant firebreathing dragon.

Riley blew out a breath and tried a different tactic. She lay completely down, belly almost glued to Viserion's back. She could barely see anything past his neck or head. She knew it was not the best way, and it would not be useful in battle, but she figured it was a start.

'Viserion...Just go. Before I lose my nerve.' Riley said, barely a whisper. Viserion keened again, but eventually started to run. Riley looked sideways, seeing the ground moving faster and faster. Drogon was already in the air, waiting for his brother next to the cliff.

Riley's breathing picked up as they came closer to the edge of the cliff, the smell of the sea becoming stronger and stronger. The butterflies in her stomach peaked, as she felt drops of seawater falling on her face.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god,...' Riley kept on whispering, closing her eyes in fear. 'Viserion. Wait!' Riley called out. But the dragon did not stop, and Riley could later tell he knew she would have chickened out and maybe never have gotten above her fear.

Before Riley knew it, they were at the edge, Viserion opening his wings and diving down. There was the sickening feeling of her world tilting, and than they were dropping down, fast.

'WAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTT!' Riley screamed as they dived, sure they could hear her all the way to the hold. 'NOOOO!' she screamed again, but right above the water, Viserion opened his wings completely and went back up.

Riley looked behind her, seeing the sea becoming smaller and smaller underneath them. 'You did it Riley!' she heard Damotra call from beside her, Rhaegal flying next to his brother. Riley looked behind her once again, Drogon flying right behind them, Daenerys nodding at her from Drogon's back.

Viserion flew around at a leisurely pace, Drogon flying right behind him, Rhaegal going back to flying around the Hold.

'You've let him do as he pleases. Now it's up to you to steer him.' Daenerys called from behind her. Riley did not know how it worked, she did not know if it was by telepathy or some other bond they had, but Viserion seemed to anticipate and react to her smallest move or even her thoughts, always exactly knowing where to go.

She made him fly around in circles, Daenerys flying behind her, should something go wrong. 'Great. Now we're making it a bit more difficult. Try making him dive and make him do evasive movements.'

Riley swallowed, but Viserion did. She had to admit the feeling of her world tilting was not exactly thrilling, but her nerves eventually made place for excitement and small joy.

'You're doing great Riley. Let's do a little race, afterwards it is time for dinner. First one to fly around Dragonstone and come back wins the other's dessert.' Riley laughed and nodded.

Both dragons hovered next to each other, seeming to communicate between them. Damotra sat on Rhaegal, being the umpire.

'Ready? Go!' she called out. Easy to say, Daenerys won by a long shot.

'Where is Lady Riley?' Tyrion asked a few days later, as Missandei and Daenerys were looking at Dragonstone, both having a smile on their faces.

'She is there.' Missandei pointed as Tyrion frowned. 'How do you mean? I see the dragons but...' 'Look closer.' Daenerys said.

And indeed, than he saw it. Drogon was flying quite high up in the clouds, and underneath him Rhaegal and Viserion. Both flew around the highest point of Dragonstone and if you looked really hard, you saw it.

Two dots on their backs, one with black hair and one with brown, flowing freely in the wind.


	12. Chapter 11

**New arrivals do not always mean new allies, let alone friends**

 **Hi everyone, I recommend you listen to Crown from Camila Cabello from the movie Bright! It will get you in the mood. And on that note, you should watch Bright too. It was an awesome movie! - QueenNothingness**

 **Mori hash tikh jadat = They are coming in Dothraki. I got it from a Dothraki translator ;) .**

Riley was sitting before her vanity that particular morning, Lerana once again braiding her hair. She could only smile as she heard a roar outside a window, knowing it was Viserion who greeted her that way every morning.

'Lady Riley.' Said girl looked up as Tyrion came walking in. 'The queen would like to talk to you. Immediately.' Riley nodded. 'I was ready anyway. What is it about?' Tyrion sighed. 'It is better she tells you herself.' Riley raised an eyebrow as Lerana shrugged when Riley looked at her in question. 'Let's not make her wait than.'

The silence between the two was tense as they walked towards the throneroom, but Riley knew it had nothing to do with her. Whatever news they had had must have shocked them enough to be stressed.

Riley smiled at Missandei and Damotra who came walking the opposite way. The doors soon opened as Daenerys sat on her throne, deep in thought.

'There you are. We have had some news.' Riley raised an eyebrow again. 'The Red Woman says we should summon John Snow.' Riley's eyes widened for a second but afterwards her face became neutral again.

'Do you know him, Riley?' Daenerys asked. 'I have heard of him, Your Grace. He is, as far as everyone knows, the bastardson of Ned Stark that got killed by King Joffrey.'

'And how do you know that?' Tyrion asked, interest peaked as everyone turned their attention to Riley. 'It is a long and complicated story that has to do with my arrival here, one I will tell you in due time. But now is not the time nor place.'

Daenerys sighed. 'You promise, Riley? We all know you are hiding something.' 'Do you trust me, Daenerys?' Riley asked instead. The queen stayed silent and eventually nodded. 'Summon Jon Snow. When he has come, I will tell you everything you need to know, I promise.'

Daenerys nodded. 'Okay.' Damotra threw an encouraging smile Riley's way. Maybe coming clean would not be so bad. Finally having that burden of her shoulders, not always having to think about what she had to say. It would be good, she thought.

Now she could only hope Daenerys would take it well.

The following days went by with a calm steadiness, nothing really out of order. Riley knew the Unsullied and their allies had gone to several places to try and stop Cersei, but Riley did not know the specifics.

She only wished Greyworm would get back, so Missandei was less worried. It pained her to see her friend so distressed. She hid it well but those who knew her, knew it was becoming slowly unbearable for the Queen's most trusted advisor.

'Do we know when Jon Snow is arriving?' Riley asked at breakfast, munching on a piece of bread. 'Their ship has been spotted. We think they will arrive tomorrow.' Riley nodded.

'We should maybe go and train some more. Greyworm did tell us to keep up with our swordtraining while he was gone.' Riley groaned, already knowing the pain to come.

As they went through the movements that morning, Riley could not help but remark that it was getting easier and easier. The sword was a comforting weight in her hand, not such a burden anymore. Her muscles clenched as she took a defensive stance, Damotra 'attacking' her. Missandei sat a bit further away, a smile appearing on her lips. 'Riley, look out!' Missandei at once called out, but it was too late.

Riley felt a sharp pain on her cheekbone, as she fell backwards. Riley had not defended herself, distracted as she was, and Damotra by accident hit her with the sword in the face.

'I'm so sorry!' Damotra gasped, frantic as she tried to get her friend up. 'It's fine.' Riley groaned as she sat up. 'We'll get hurt sooner or later when we go to war. It will heal.' She shushed her friend who was red in the face and looking at the ground.

'Something cold may help however.' Riley admitted as she pushed on her cheekbone, the skin tender and already turning blue. 'I'm sorry.' Damotra said, a sob sounding through her voice. 'It's fine. Don't be sad. I'll hit you next time and we'll be even, okay? Let's go and get something cold to put on my face.'

The next morning, D-day as Riley had started calling it, came with a crisp wind and the sun shining brightly. Riley looked at her cheek, a big blue and black spot on it, but not so bad as yesterday. At least the swelling was going down.

Riley put on a long black dress with long sleeves and closed neckline, while the sides opened at her thighs, black pants becoming visible underneath it. She put on her trusted ankleboots and asked Lerana to do her hair the same way when she had first ridden on Viserion here at Dragonstone, her trusty necklace visible atop her dress. Two silver hoops with a threeheaded dragon with green eyes in it completed her outfit as Riley looked at herself and took a deep breath, understanding she could not get more ready.

She took her black coat with fur linings and gloves with her, knowing Daenerys wanted her to ride Viserion, so she could warn the Dothraki when the Northeners arrived.

Damotra walked towards her in the corridor, similar outfit on, her hair in two long fishtail braids that started at the sides of her head. 'Are you ready?' 'First breakfast.' Riley muttered, hearing her stomach groan. She would need all the strength she could get, especially if she was going to spend most of her day on a dragon.

Breakfast was eaten in tense silence, everyone nervous about their guests. 'They should arrive today. Keep an eye out and be careful. And...take Drogon with you.' Daenerys asked, as she squeezed Riley's and Damotra's shoulders in encouragement.

'Be careful.' Missandei whispered, as she followed Tyrion and the queen outside, preparing for the arrival of their guests.

'Ready?' Damotra asked as her friend followed her, butterflies in her stomach. She still got tense whenever she needed to ride Viserion, but it were good nerves. It reminded her to always be careful, no matter how good she got at flying.

They walked in silence towards the designated cliff, where Rhaegal rested, his head going up as Damotra came towards him. He blinked at his rider, as Damotra went to his side. Rhaegal opened his wing automatically as Damotra climbed up with ease.

Riley looked over the cliff, a cloudy and windy but bright day ahead of them. Viserion came flying from the sea, roaring in greeting as he flew over them, Riley following with her gaze. She turned as the dragon landed behind her, and she could not stop herself from scratching his snout.

Viserion keened and opened his wing as Riley walked on his wingbone, supporting herself on his neck. She was not as graceful as Damotra, but at least she did not fall anymore or slip. She sank down on Viserion's back, scooting closer as she took her gloves and put them on.

She patted Viserion on his neck as she lay down, still very much with her belly glued to Viserion's back. She was still not comfortable enough to look around like Damotra did, as she still had a fear of heights.

She felt her friend preparing himself to fly, as Riley closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. The butterflies multiplied as Viserion started running, Riley closing her eyes as they came to the edge of the cliff.

She had the sick feeling of her world tilting as she hid her head in her arm, her cheek burning because of the wind. Than Viserion flew up and Riley looked up as her friend leisurely flew over the sea, Drogon next to him.

Drogon seemed to know what they intended as they flew over the sea, scanning for any ships. The day went slowly by, and Riley started to doubt they would see a ship today until she heard a shout from Damotra. 'There!' She pointed. 'I'll go and warn Missandei and Tyrion. You go and warn the Dothraki on the beach.'

Riley nodded as she and Viserion turned, going towards the shore. Viserion landed as some of the Dothraki warriors looked at Viserion, who lowered himself so Riley became visible. She did not speak Dothraki perfectly, but enough to get by.

' _Mori hash tikh jadat.'_ They answered in confirmation as Riley warned the Northeners were coming. She threw a smile their way and than Viserion flew back up, wet sand flying up with the beating of his wings.

They were high up in the air as they observed what was happening, the dragons and the girls riding them hidden by the clouds and the wind blowing. Riley's heart jumped a little when she recognized Jon Snow, a bit shook he was really there.

Damotra kept on observing as the men gave their swords and shields and started following Missandei and Tyrion. Missandei looked quickly at where they were as Riley and Damotra threw her a smile.

Drogon seemed to get bored of waiting and with a roar flew up, as Viserion and Rhaegal followed. 'What?' Damotra called over the wind but Riley just shrugged. 'We'll see what they are planning. Allow them to follow their brother for the moment.' Damotra sighed and nodded as she held on, gaze following the leader of the three who flew in their midst.

Drogon dropped lower as did his brothers, the men talking never noticing them. Riley heard Tyrion say something about Starks not faring well in the South, and Jon Snow answering. Drogon decided at that exact moment to make his presence known, as he let out a roar and flew over the group, Jon Snow and Ser Davos immediately crouching on the ground.

Riley who flew right behind him even winced at the sound, but knew it was a way of greeting their guests. Just as Jon Snow wanted to get up again, Rhaegal and than Viserion flew over them, both also roaring in greeting.

Jon Snow dropped again, as Riley turned around and threw a smile their way. The King of the North's expression was one of shock as he looked at the dragons and the girls on them flying past them.

'Seven Hells! Are those _people_ riding dragons?' He sputtered as Riley let out a laugh, throwing a wink at them.

Missandei had a little smile on her face, shaking her head at the dragons and their riders' antics. 'I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do. Their mother is waiting for you. You will also meet their riders.' Tyrion said, extending his hand to the King of the North.

Damotra snickered as Rhaegal and Viserion landed, allowing them to dismount and than flying up again, joining their brother high up in the sky. 'Did you see their faces?' Damotra laughed as Riley grinned. 'Yes, I did. Let's go, we don't want to be late.'

Both girls walked towards the throneroom, walking in through a sidedoor. Damotra shared a glance with Riley as they heard the King in the North say to the queen she needed his help, Daenerys sharing a look with Tyrion.

'Sorry to interrupt.' Damotra broke the tension, as she and Riley walked in. Riley blinked at the King of the North, as he and Ser Davos did not really know what to think of the new arrivals.

Daenerys decided to introduce them. 'Forgive me, I forgot to introduce you. These are Damotra and Riley, two of my advisors.'

'Nice to meet you. We're sorry for being a bit late. We were...occupied.' Damotra said, as Riley smiled at the queen and went to stand next to Missandei.

The conversation continued, Riley seeing the increasing frustration in the khaleesi's face. The queen was especially not pleased when the King in the North called her a child, as Riley could see her friend fuming.

Than her interest got peaked. 'The Army of the Dead?' She asked, as she blanched. 'Riley?' Damotra whispered. 'The Night King and the White Walkers are _real_?' Riley asked, her cheek throbbing when her jaw set in a hard line.

'Aye.' Jon Snow confirmed. 'What is going on, Riley?' Daenerys asked, as she stepped down the steps. 'This is bad. I did not think coming here...' 'What do you _know,_ Riley?' the queen asked.

Everyone stared at her and Riley did what she was good at when she was cornered; she fled. 'I can't.' she said, head turning and heart beating frantically. She was out of the door before anyone could say anything.

She ran and ran, until she came to a cliff where the wind blew so hard her skin was burning in seconds, her bruised cheek throbbing in pain.

She had forgotten that part. She had hoped they would not exist. But to fight the Army of the Dead. _That_ complicated things. For the first time in a long time, Riley feared the future to come.

The following days she made herself scarse, Damotra informing her the Greyjoys and their Dornish allies had been beaten. Her friend did not talk about what happened in the throne room the other day, and Riley was very grateful for that.

Riley was looking out over the sea that afternoon, as she watched Viserion in the distance. 'I wondered where you had gone.' A voice said, the young queen stopping next to her. Riley threw a smile at her, but kept on looking at the water.

'So, the Army of the Dead?' Riley sighed and shook her head. 'You believe he tells the truth? Riley?' Daenerys asked. 'I do. I _know_ he tells the truth.' Riley said. 'How do you know?' 'I will tell you tonight. But I do not know if you will believe me.'

'I...' 'An amazing thing to see.' a voice interrupted the khaleesi, as Riley turned and glanced at the King of the North, than turning back to look at the sea.

'I named them after my brothers, Viserys and Rhaegar. They're both long gone now.' 'You also lost two brothers.' Jon Snow's expression hardened and than he nodded. 'Everyone thought dragons were gone but here they are. Perhaps we should examine what we think we know.'

Riley coughed at that one, a furtive smile appearing on her lips. 'You have been talking to Tyrion. 'Ofcourse, he is my hand.' 'He enjoys talking.' 'We all enjoy what we're good at.' 'I don't.'

That made Riley look up and Daenerys sigh. 'I will not allow Cersei to stay on the throne.' 'I did not think you would.' 'And I'm not sure of the composition of the kingdoms.' 'Me neither.'

The tension rose between the two as Riley stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She gave Daenerys a nudge as the queen sighed. 'I will allow you to mine the Dragonglass. I will also provide any other help you need.' The Targaryen heir amended as Riley smiled in thanks.

'Thank you. You believe me than about the Night King and...' 'I do not know if I should. Riley does.' Daenerys answered. 'You have three _firebreathing_ dragons flying around Dragonstone but you do not believe in the Night King? She-' He pointed at Riley who raised an eyebrow. 'She believes me, your friend and advisor, and she has never seen them! Does that mean nothing to you?'

' _She_ has a name.' Riley bit out. 'I am indeed the queen's advisor, her friend and Viserion's rider.' 'You ride...' 'I _ride_ one of those dragons. I believe you because I have heard the stories and I think there may be some truth in them. Do not ever presume to know me or the relationship me and the queen have. You have overstepped your bounds, King in the North.'

Jon Snow seemed taken aback as Riley threw him another glare and than turned, looking once again to the setting sun. 'I did not want to presume...' 'You have a lot of work to do, Jon Snow. I think you should get started.'

The King in the North sighed and looked at the two women, one who refused to look at him and the other who raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What are you waiting for?'.

'Riley.' Said girl looked to the queen. 'Will you tell me your story?' Riley nodded, heart nervously beating at what she was going to tell. But the queen was her friend, so she was sure she would forgive her for lying in the long run.

'Follow me.'

That evening, they all sat in the queen's seating area, Riley sitting in the middle. 'It is a long and weird story, and you might not believe me, but for what it's worth it is mine.' She took a deep breath and looked at Damotra who nodded at her, an encouraging smile on her face.

Riley started her story, talking about her former life, how she had died and how she had gotten here; recounting her journey to Meereen and her knowledge of what happened before up to them leaving in Meereen.

When she was finished, everyone stayed quiet. Riley looked up and saw Missandei, Lord Varis and Lord Tyrion looking at her with big eyes. Daenerys however, her expression was unreadable.

'Well shit.' The queen said. 'That is quite the story. That must have been hard. That is why you lied about losing your memory.' 'I am sorry for deceiving you.' The queen shook her head. 'We'll need some time to wrap our heads around it but...it does not change you as a person. The life you lived before does not matter, what matters is that you are here now. That you know who you are.'

'And what am I?' Riley asked, as she looked at the queen, Damotra squeezing her hand. 'You are my trusted advisor and Viserion's rider. But above all, you are _my friend_. And that you will always be.'


	13. Chapter 12

**Lose the battle, win the war**

 **Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of An Evening Tale. For those who also read Fairy 101, that will be the next story to be updated, I** **'m writing the next chapter as we speak.**

 **I was however in a GOT mood and since this battle is one of my favourite episodes of season 7, I thought I'd write this first. Enjoy! QueenNothingness**

Time passed as their visitors installed themselves, Riley not showing much of herself to Jon Snow. He had a way of unnerving her, and he reminded her of the future to come, one she was too scared to think about.

On the other hand, her relationship with the Queen, Missandei and the others pretty much remained the same, even though they now knew where she came from. It was a relief not having to shoulder that burden anymore, and she was happy not to have to look at what she said. At least not in their company.

Riley stood on the beach, her long ponytail blowing in the wind, her mind calm and peaceful as she looked at the crashing waves. She enjoyed the crunch of the sand underneath her boots, a smile appearing on her lips.

'Riley, what are you doing?' a voice asked, Damotra walking towards her, huddled in her coat. Riley looked at the intricate woven braids on her friends' head, coming together in a low long tail as well.

'I like your hair. It gives you something fierce.' Riley grinned at Damotra, who threw her a smile. 'I thought I'd try something new. It keeps my hair out of my face, which helps with this wind. What were you doing?'

'Enjoying the wind and quiet. I wanted some peace of mind. This seemed to be the ideal place.' Riley mused, as she turned her face back to the sea. 'Yes, I do think you are right.'

Damotra's next phrase was lost in the commotion behind them, Riley looking behind her as her best friend looked as well, her hand grasping Riley's arm.

'What?' Riley asked, as she saw a furious Daenerys marching their way, Tyrion right behind her. 'It is still the right plan!' 'The right plan? Your plan has cost us the Iron Islands, the Reach and Dorne!' Tyrion looked down as Damotra's hackles seemed to raise, not appreciating the way the queen was talking to her Hand.

'If I have underestimated our enemy...' 'Our enemy?! Your family, you mean! Maybe you do not want to hurt them after all.' Daenerys spit at Tyrion. 'Did she just?' Damotra gasped in shock. 'Oh no, she didn't!' The girl muttered, as she stormed over to their queen.

Riley had to admit, she was exaggerating. Lord Tyrion only ever tried to do good. 'Daenerys!' a voice called out as Riley sighed and followed her friend.

'Damotra?' Rhaegal's rider bristled. 'How dare you speak to your Hand like that?! How _dare_ you?' Damotra asked as Riley followed.

'What?' 'You are being condescending and arrogant!' Damotra snapped at the queen, taken aback by the girl's reaction. Damotra was not one to get quickly angry. 'How do you mean?' 'I have remarked it since our guests arrived. Lord Tyrion has only ever wanted the best for you, he is your _Hand_ , and you treat him like dirt. If that is how you will treat everyone, than you can find someone else to fight your war.'

Damotra shook her head, anger and disappointment clear on her face, as she turned and marched away. 'I...Riley.' Riley did not know what to say, her silence answer enough.

'I will go talk to her.' Riley said to no one in particular, as she turned on her heel and searched for her friend. She found Damotra on the dragon cliff, sitting with her feet over the edge and looking out over the sea, the dragons flying in the distance.

Riley did not say a word and sat next to her, silence falling over them. 'Did I overreact?' Damotra eventually asked. 'Maybe you were a bit harsh, but it is true. She thinks she is undefeatable, and I am scared if she loses something, be it a battle or someone in the long run, she will be heartbroken beyond repair.'

'I am scared she is too confident and that will be her downfall. I do not want her to get hurt. The path she is going down now... She will bring her own destruction.'

Riley nodded as both friends watched over the sea, the wind softly blowing around them, the sun not even peeking through the grey clouds today.

'Maybe...' 'Lady Riley! Lady Damotra! The Queen wants to see you two right away.' Riley turned around as she looked at Lord Varys. 'Where is she?' Damotra asked, as she sighed and dusted herself off. 'Still at the beach.'

'We should go than...' 'Wait, Riley. I have a better idea.' Riley raised an eyebrow as Damotra smirked, as she looked up to the sky. 'I suggest you move to the side, Lord Varys.' Damotra said.

'What is going on?' Riley asked, but then she saw the sky darken above her. Rhaegal flew over them, turning and landing a few feet away, making a sound in his throat in greeting. 'I'll drop us off at the beach, much easier.' Her friend smiled, as Riley laughed and shook her head.

'If you say so.' Damotra walked to Rhaegal, turning around. 'Are you coming as well, Lord Varys?' She asked, eyes sparkling with amusement. 'I'll walk, but thank you, Lady Damotra.' Damotra nodded as Riley said goodbye to Lord Varys, following her friend towards Rhaegal.

Damotra climbed up with ease, crawling up and seated in mere seconds. Riley sighed as her friend grabbed her hand, helping her crawl on Rhaegal. Riley scooted over, wrapping her arms around her friend.

'We'll see you later, Lord Varys!' Riley called out over the wind, as she felt Rhaegal start to move. She squeezed a bit harder around Damotra's waist, looking as the ground beneath them started to move faster and faster.

'Here is the part you do not like. Close your eyes, Riley!' Damotra warned her, as they came to the edge and Rhaegal dived off, going at a great speed until he opened his wings and went up again.

This was an experience in itself, not having to steer for once. She felt her grin grow as Rhaegal called out in greeting to his mother this time, circling the beach.

Daenerys looked up from her conversation with Jon Snow, as Rhaegal dropped down and landed, wet sand flying everywhere. Riley slid down Rhaegal's thigh, as she landed on her feet and started walking towards the queen.

Her friend stayed seated, looking from her dragons' back with a raised eyebrow.

'You needed us, Daenerys?' Riley asked, feeling her nerves rising in her stomach. Something told her it would not be good news.

'We need to...take something back.' 'What than?' Daenerys sighed. 'You will not like this. But we need to go to battle earlier than anticipated.' Riley looked up. 'Excuse me? To _battle_?'

Riley threw a look at Damotra who shook her head in disbelief. 'Count me out. I am not going to battle.' Riley bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Did she want to go to battle? _No_. Definitely not. But she did seal her faith from the moment she rode Viserion. And though she really did not want to go, allowing the queen to go alone was not an option.

'I will go.' Riley muttered as her friend gasped, Rhaegal shaking his long neck in agitation. 'Riley...' Damotra could see she was determined, scared but determined. She sighed, closing her eyes.

'Fine. I'll come as well.' Daenerys seemed to hesitate for a moment. 'Damotra...' 'You should not apologize to me, but to your Hand. I will be awaiting your orders.' Damotra lied back down, grabbing Rhaegal's spikes.

'Valahd.' Damotra whispered as Rhaegal blinked, opened his wings and jumped up, disappearing in the clouds.

Daenerys seemed to hesitate still. 'Give her some time.' Riley amended as she threw a smile at her friend. 'She'll calm down.'

The Targaryen queen nodded. 'You are right. We should go, Riley.' Said girl nodded as she turned around, ready to walk back to the cliff.

A roar made them look up, the golden/cream dragon she had grown to love so much, appearing out of nowhere. She could not stop a smirk from appearing as Jon Snow and Ser Davos took a few steps back, as Viserion landed right behind Riley.

'That makes it easy.' Missandei grinned as Riley laughed. 'Yeah, well...' she said, taking her gloves out of her pockets and putting them on. Jon Snow raised an eyebrow at Riley, as she stretched her fingers, the gloves creaking in adjustment.

'Why do you?' Riley threw him a smile, a small peace offering. She may not like him much, a reminder of what was to come, but it was not his fault. And she had nothing against his person itself.

'If I mount Viserion with my bare hands, they get sweaty after a while. Not a good idea when you go to battle.' she smirked again, as she started walking to Viserion.

'Good luck to you, Lady Riley.' the King in the North said as she nodded, stopping at Viserion's wing. 'Always.'

She started walking up his wingbone, following the path she made her own after weeks and weeks of flying.

'Lady Riley, I...' Viserion snarled as Jon Snow approached, making him halt in his steps. She turned around, eyebrow raised.

'It's nothing important. I will speak to you later.' The former Night Commander said, as he retreated with his hands held up.

Riley seated herself, ignoring the nerves in her stomach.

'Fly.' She asked, as Viserion showed his teeth one more time and than flew up, Riley seeing the beach getting smaller and smaller. 'You did not have to snarl at him, Viserion. He only wanted to talk.' Riley muttered in good humour, the dragon seeming to snort.

'But thank you, for looking out for me.'

She looked around, surrounded by nothing than clouds as Drogon came flying over. They did not say much as they flew over land, Riley hearing the sound of hooves stomping. Were that?

She looked down in shock as the whole Dothraki Horde galloped towards battle, Drogon at the front. She shared an unsettled look with Damotra, but the girls followed all the same.

Soon, fields and something akin to a Hold came into view. 'What is that?' Riley called over the wind. 'Highgarden!' Damotra shouted back.

Their conversation was interrupted as Drogon appeared, the dragonqueen brimming with energy.

'Damotra, I want you to go that way. Riley and I will go that way. You stop any soldiers that escape, do you understand?' Damotra shrugged. 'Yes, Your Grace.'

Riley shook her head, mouthing her friend still needed time. Her anger would pass, it always did.

'Let's focus on the task at hand, Daenerys.' The young queen nodded, as she steered Drogon around.

'Follow me.'

Riley was amazed at the Horde of Dothraki that galloped towards the hill, as she observed from high up in the clouds. She saw the enemy preparing for the attack as the Dothraki appeared on the hill, and than with their wellknown screaming and calling, raced down.

Still later, when she closed her eyes, she could see Jaime Lannister's eyes squinting, mouth falling open in shock when he understood _what_ was coming.

Drogon screeched, as he dropped down from the clouds, roaring as he flew over the army. Viserion flew down too, next to his brother, also roaring. Riley looked from her spot on the dragon, as she banked left.

She saw the smirk appear on the khaleesi's face, thirst for revenge as she uttered the words, the same one that came from Riley' lips.

'Dracarys.' Riley commanded, Viserion breathing fire, his back pleasantly warm underneath her. She saw the Dothraki break through the enemy's defenses, going towards Jaime Lannister.

Drogon went left and burned the line of carriages with food, burning every soldier that was still there with it. Viserion roared again, in annoyement she supposed, as he flew up, his wings beating rapidly as he gained height.

She looked to the right, as she saw soldiers running away from the carnage and slaughter, a wellknown sound a song to her ears.

She saw Rhaegal appear on the other side, closing in on the enemies that ran, spitting fire and burning every last one of them.

She heard a distinctive call of 'Archers!' but she paid no mind to it, as Viserion turned around and dived down, Riley seeing with a sickening feeling that the arrows were trained on her.

'Riley! Look out!' she heard Damotra call in fear, but she had anticipated it. As the arrows came flying their way, she tugged on Viserion's spikes, groaning with the force of it, but the dragon turned to the right at the last moment. The arrows bounced of his skin, an angry roar sounding from her companion, as Riley hid between his shoulderblades. She threw an angry look at Jaime Lannister, her expression similar to the one the khaleesi had made moments earlier.

Viserion spat fire again as he flew over to another line of carriages with crops and other spoils, burning them one by one.

Her friend went up again, Riley seeing Rhaegal flying over the water, screeching at the soldiers before them. She saw Jaime Lannister calling out for them to run, as Rhaegal breathed fire and burned even more people.

The air was starting to get thick with ash, dust and smoke, making it difficult to see and breathe.

Than she saw it, the _contraption_. Later she learned it was called a Scorpion, something akin to a giant crossbow, but with enough firepower to hurt a dragon. Something that could fire bolts of some sort. She gasped as one flew by Daenerys, the queen looking at it, wondering what it was.

'Daenerys! Burn it!' Damotra called out, as Riley saw the thing turning, ready to fire another one. 'Burn it! _Now_!' Damotra called out more and more frantic, but it was too late.

A bolt flew from the Scorpion towards Drogon just as he prepared himself to breathe fire, but his roar changed into a screech of pain as the bolt lodged himself into his wingbone.

Viserion and Rhaegal both reacted, screeching in anger and worry. As their brother fell, both dragons flew at Drogon, hoping to help him.

Their sibling righted himself at the last moment, burning the giant crossbow that hurt him and finally destroying it with a swish of his tail.

Daenerys dismounted, as she went towards the bolt that was sticking out. Viserion landed right next to his brother, Riley quick to slide off her friend, who was communicating with his brother.

She ran towards Daenerys, who was trying to get the bolt out. "Daenerys! Is he okay?" Riley asked. "He will be if we can get this out. But it's lodged too deep for me to get it out alone. You grab the end, I'll grab the beginning." Riley nodded, going closer to Drogon.

She patted him quickly on his neck. 'We'll get it out. Don't worry." She grabbed the bolt at the end, looking at Daenerys. "Okay. On my mark. One, two, three...pull!" Daenerys said, Riley pulling at the end. Viserion in the meantime was screeching at his brother, clearly communicating between them.

Rhaegal landed as well on Drogon's other side, Damotra walking around the dragon, who was still whining in pain, an occasional roar heard as well. 'Wait, I'll help!' Damotra also grabbed the bolt, and together they started pulling. Inch by inch it loosened. "We're almost there! Just a bit more!" Riley encouraged, pulling with renewed vigour.

They finally managed to get the bolt out, Daenerys taking some water and cleaning the wound out. "That should do it, I think." Riley smiled at her friend. Her heart seemed to stop as Daenerys' eyes widened fearfully, causing Riley to turn around.

Viserion's rider turned her head, eyes widening fearfully at Jaime Lannister who was charging at them with great speed, spear in hand. Damotra grabbed the queen by her arm, pulling her towards Drogon. As Jaime Lannister thundered towards them, it was clear he had only one thing in mind, kill Daenerys.

And Riley and Damotra probably too, since they stood in his way.

Riley stumbled backwards into Daenerys, who grabbed her shoulder painfully. They both looked fearfully at Jaime, not knowing what to do. That was however not counted with Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon in mind. Drogon's head came over them, roaring angrily at their charging enemy.

With a great thud, Rhaegal landed next to Drogon, causing Damotra to stumble into him. His head came over her, covering her almost completely. Both dragons breathed fire at the same time, Drogon from in front and Rhaegal from the side. Viserion grabbed the galloping horses with his teeth, dragging them away, Jaime and his friend tumbling off their mounts. Riley closed her eyes, hiding her head in Viserion's neck.

The last thing she saw of Jaime Lannister, was him falling into the lake.

A silence fell over the three, as the corpses of the horses burned. Riley turned around and looked over the field, seeing nothing but death and ash. She felt her heart squeeze together in pain and disgust at herself, understanding she was part of this.

'Riley.' Damotra sighed sadly, as her friend turned back to Viserion, a lone tear rolling down her ashstained cheek.

'They left us no choice, my friend.' Daenerys said, as she squeezed Riley's shoulder. The queen looked up as her gaze turned calculating. 'I'll see you in a minute. Take all the time you need.' Damotra nodded thankfully at the queen, their fight forgiven and forgotten.

'Are you okay?' Damotra asked worriedly, Rhaegal staying very close to her. Viserion rumbled softly, butting his snout against Riley's back. 'I need a moment.' she said as Damotra nodded, squeezing her hand and mounting Rhaegal, the dragon flying up into the clouds.

Riley shuddered, looking at herself in the reflection of the water, Viserion's head next to her. She was scared of what was to come, of what she would have to do.

As she turned from her reflection, disgusted by herself, she could not stop but feel that she had been too optimistic, too _naive_. And now, she was in over her head. She was responsible for _this_ , all this death and desolation.

Viserion made a low noise in his throat as Riley embraced his giant head, her cheek resting against his. She felt he was the only one grounding her than and there, the only one who would not judge if she burst out in tears.

A silence fell over them, as Riley felt their bond humming between them, a soft occasional noise heard from her companion.

She could not always be strong, she had weak moments, and this was one. But he was not judging her, just allowing her to know he was there when she needed him, and in that moment...

Well, in that moment, it was enough.


	14. Chapter 13

**Regret always comes too late**

Riley did not know what to think of the scenery around her. The air had cleared, but the ground around her was full of ash, dust, burning corpses and spoils. She took a deep sigh as she saw Lord Tyrion in the distance, deciding to go and see him.

'Lord Tyrion?' she asked, as she came walking over, his gaze trained on the fields around them. She threw him a sad smile, seeing all the emotions blooming in his eyes, she herself feeling exactly the same.

They walked side by side, silent, as the Hand of the queen looked around and saw what devastation and desolation she had brought. Riley did not say anything, her heart still beating painfully in her chest, but her mind was clear, her earlier disgust and sadness gone for now.

She heard a screech which made her look up, Drogon a clear spot against the sun. She saw Daenerys step onto a giant rock, their conquered enemies standing before her.

Riley took a deep breath as she smiled once again at Lord Tyrion, who also sighed and started walking towards the queen, Riley not far behind him.

Their enemies had been herded together before the queen, Damotra standing on Daenerys' left side, a bit behind her.

The dragonqueen looked on her right as Tyrion and Riley approached, the Hand of the queen going to stand next to her and Riley next to Damotra. Her friend squeezed her hand, her eyes asking if she was okay, as Riley nodded quickly.

Viserion and Rhaegal were nowhere in sight, but she was sure they were not far, ever vigilant when away from home.

'I know what Cersei has told you. That I have come here to destroy cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children. That is Cersei Lannister, not me.'

Daenerys looked at the men before her, so silent a pin could drop. 'I am not here to murder. I am here to destroy the wheel that has rolled over rich and poor alike to nothing but the benefit of the Cersei Lannisters of this world.'

Riley shared a look with Damotra, both girls having to admit the young queen knew how to get a crowd on her side.

'I offer you a choice. Bend the knee and join me, and together we will make this world a better place than we found it.'

This was sounding good. No more people had to die today if they chose that option, and Riley allowed herself to hope a little bit this day was not so bad after all.

'Or refuse, and die.'

Welp, that got sinister _fast_. Damotra blinked as Riley took a doubletake, sharing a bewildered look with her fellow dragonrider. She made an expression to Lord Tyrion which said 'WHAT THE HELL? DOES EVERYBODY NEED TO DIE?' who shook his head in response.

Some kneeled, but most did. Riley could hear Drogon getting agitated, turning around to look at the dragon. She closed her eyes for what was to come and there... it was.

Drogon roared at the soldiers, probably in warning, and most finally kneeled. Riley did have to say, if given that choice or death, she would choose to kneel as well.

She looked up as two kept on standing, one clearly much older than the other. She supposed they were related in some way.

'Step forward, My Lord.' Riley shared a look with Lord Tyrion, who sighed again. Why could she not stop the feeling that this was not going to end well?

'You will not kneel?' Daenerys asked as the Lord Randyll Tarly seemed to look in disgust at the queen. 'I already have a queen.' Daenerys stared right back at him, her expression betraying nothing.

'My sister. Though she wasn't your queen until recently, was she?' Lord Tyrion asked. 'When she destroyed your rightful queen and House Tyrell, to whom you were pledged, for all time. It seems to me your allegeances are a bit more flexible.'

Lord Tarly looked at the ground for a minute. 'There are no easy choices in war. Say what you will about your sister, but she was born in Westeros. She lived here all her life.'

'You on the other hand.' That peaked Riley's interest. 'You murdered your father and chose to support a foreign invader who has nothing but her name tying her to this land. An army of savages at her back.'

'And whose fault is it if the Dragonqueen is a foreigner?' Riley asked, the words out of her mouth before she knew it. Everyone's attention focused on her, as Riley swallowed.

'Do not forget it was Jaime Lannister, your _queen_ 's brother, who killed the mad king. No great loss there, but that put a death sentence on an unborn child, whose only crime was to be born in the wrong House at the wrong time. If you look at it that way, Cersei Lannister has no more claim to the throne than the queen _I_ chose to follow.'

'And who are you?' Lord Tarly asked, his gaze now resting on her. 'No one important.' Riley said.

'What the queen's dragonrider means, is that you should remember that while Daenerys Targaryen may seem the foreign invader you, Cersei Lannister is the usurper to me and the people that chose to follow the queen. That is all I will say.' Damotra came to Riley's aid, as Lord Tarly shut his mouth, not knowing what to say to that.

Riley threw a smile at her friend as Daenerys shared a look with both girls. 'You will not trade your honor for your life? I respect that.' The khaleesi made a gesture towards two Dothraki guards, who stepped forward.

'Allow him to take the black, Your Grace. He will be valuable at the Wall.' Lord Tyrion said, in a last ditch effort. Riley smiled, grinning at Lord Tyrion. This was going great! No more people had to die today!

Until Lord Tarly opened his mouth. 'You cannot send me to the Wall. You are not my queen!' Damotra closed her eyes as Riley sighed. 'Really?' she muttered as Daenerys motioned once again for the Dothraki to take the old man.

'You'll have to kill me too.' Another soldier, much younger, stepped forward. 'Who are you?' Daenerys asked. 'A stupid boy.' Lord Tarly muttered.

'Dickon Tarly, son of Randyll Tarly.' Tyrion's expression changed into one of desperation. 'You are the future of your House. This war has already wiped one great House away. Do not let it happen again, bend the knee!'

Riley finally caught up with her wits, understanding with sick desperation what was going on. She watched as Lord Tarly nodded at his son who kept silent for a minute. 'I will not.'

Daenerys eyes hardened, her decision made. 'Your Grace!' Tyrion said once again, the urgency clear in his voice. 'Why don't you put him in a cell for a few weeks?'

'If that becomes an option, many will chose that one. I did not come here to put men in chains. I gave him a choice.'

'Your Grace, if you're going around beheading entire families...' 'I am not beheading anyone.' Tyrion's face grew shocked as he understood what this meant. 'Burning people? She is burning people _alive_?' Damotra whispered.

Drogon moved around, agitated. Daenerys nodded to the Dothraki who dragged Lord Tarly and his son forward. Riley decided enough was enough.

'Your Grace!' she called out, her voice harsh but pleading. 'Please do not do this. You cannot go around burning everyone. Who do you think they will see as the savage one? You or Cersei?'

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at Riley. 'I value your opinion, my friend. I know you are softhearted but this time, I do not have a choice.' The young queen gently said, putting her hand on Riley's arm.

'Please. Do no do this. There has already been enough killing. _Please_.' Riley almost begged but Daenerys' face seemed to shut down, a harsh look aimed at Riley. 'You are embarassing yourself.' Riley gaped for a moment and than looked down, stepping back. 'Ofcourse, Your Grace.'

As Daenerys spoke their sentence, Riley turned around and went towards Damotra, her back to the execution that was about to take place.

' _Dracarys._ '

Viserion's rider closed her eyes and heart as she heard the men burn, relieved that their pain was at least not _too_ long. She turned her head towards the young queen, who looked at her with a blank face.

It was for the first time in a long while, that she felt the queen she had grown to love as one of her closest friends was a stranger.

'Let's go Riley. We're going back to Dragonstone.' Damotra whispered, as she tugged her friend with her. They walked further ahead, Rhaegal already having landed and blinking as his rider approached.

Damotra stopped at her companion's wing, Riley still looking shellshocked. 'Are you okay?' Damotra asked, as Riley shook her head. 'The _way_ she _looked_ at me. As if I was a complete stranger. No one's ever made me feel so ashamed of myself. Was I wrong?'

Damotra sighed and shook her head. 'Your intentions were honest and good. I think she felt embarassed because you made her look weak in her mind.' Her brownhaired friend looked up in disbelief. 'Because burning people is a good thing to do? She is no different from Cersei if she plans to win her war that way.' Riley bit back.

'I never said it was a good thing.' Damotra shushed as her friend apologized and shook her head. 'I am sorry. It's been a long day.' Rhaegal's rider nodded and threw her a forgiving smile. 'Oh, I know. Let's go home, take a nice relaxing bath and go to bed early, yes? It will seem less harsh tomorrow.'

Riley nodded in agreement as she said her friend goodbye and walked away, a shadow acompanied by a roar flying over her. Riley could not stop a smile from appearing on her lips as Viserion landed, a soft noise asking her if she was okay.

'I'm fine. Let's go.' She let her gloved hand travel his rows of scales on his neck, feeling much calmer than earlier today. Her issues with Daenerys, she would solve them.

She did not know how just yet, but she would.

Riely was quick to mount Viserion, the dragon starting to run and flying up, the Reach growing smaller and smaller underneath her.

She threw a smile at Damotra who grinned back, Rhaegal staying close to Viserion. Drogon was in a foul mood, be it because of his mother's coldness towards Riley, she did not know. Viserion had growled a few times at his brother when he came too close, warning him to leave his rider alone.

So now the dragons were mad at each other, Rhaegal an uneasy beacon trying to keep the peace between his brothers. Riley felt sad that her fight with the queen took these proportions, but Viserion just made a noise in his throat and continued flying.

They would be fine, he seemed to say. Just let his mother and Drogon cool off.

Days later, and their fight was still not resolved. Riley did not know how to approach the queen, who did everything she could to avoid Riley. Viserion's and Drogon's problems seemed to have been smoothed over, so that was at least a good thing.

Riley sat next to Damotra in the council chamber, her hands holding a warm cup opf tea in her hands. Her long hair lay on her shoulders, two braids that started at her temples and that came together in one big braid, keeping some of her hair out of her face.

Jon Snow had just found out Arya and Bran were still alive and now they were debating how to fight the enemy to the North.

Riley threw a smile at Ser Jorah, who had come back after a long absence, freshly cured and healthy. 'So you're going over the wall to get an undead soldier?' Damotra asked in disbelief.

'That's _insane_. You'll never succeed.' Viserion's rider sputtered. 'I understand your concerns, Lady Riley. But we do not have a choice.' The King in the North offered.

'You'll never get out of there alive. I fear... _something_ is telling me not to go. And my instincts are never wrong.' Riley answered.

'Lady Riley...' 'Like Jon Snow said, we do not have a choice.' Daenerys sniped. Riley closed her eyes, and Damotra saw her friend had had enough. 'I wish you good luck than. Try to come back alive.'

'Riley, _do not_ let her get to you.' Damotra whispered as her friend shook her head and stood up, chair scraping as she put it back in place. 'I'm done.' Riley whispered.

She threw a sad smile at everyone, eyes too sad and wet to be normal, and walked out of the door, robes and hair swishing behind her.

'Lady Riley?' Jon Snow asked, his eyebrows burrowed together in confusion. 'Leave her be, Lord Snow. It has nothing to do with you, I assure you. She needs some time to process what happened at Highgarden.' Damotra smiled as she took a sip of her glass. She and Daenerys shared a look, the queen eventually looking down to her folded hands in her lap, something akin to shame in her eyes.

Damotra was making clear she was talking about the way Daenerys talked to Riley. She was _not_ impressed and she was not having it, and she made _damn_ sure the queen knew it.

Though she was friends with both, Riley would always be more important to her. And she was always going to side with her quirky friend, since no one else in this world would.

Damotra's cold gaze left the queen, as she smiled at Jon Snow. 'Riley is sensitive and not used to war. She was greatly shocked at what occurred at the Reach, but she is doing her best to give it a place. She just needs some time to get used to the ways of our world.'

'Our world?' Lord Davos said, eyebrow raised in confusion. 'Riley lost her memory when I met her. She does not remember anything from before I met her. Our customs and language seem strange to her, and she needs time to get used to them.'

Rhaegal's rider's hard gaze cut to the queen, _daring_ her to say anything about that. Daenerys just swallowed and kept her mouth shut, the warning in Damotra's eyes clear.

'If you say so.' Damotra nodded and that was that.

Riley sat in her room that night, curled in her couch before the fire. She was deep in thought, a book about the Targaryen dinasty in her lap, long forgotten.

Why could she not stop this feeling something terrible was about to happen? She did not know what it was or when it would come, but it would.

And something told her, it would not be in their favor.


	15. Chapter 14

**No pain, no gain**

 **Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. Fairy 101 will be the next one to be updated but well, this is one of my favourite episodes of season 7 so... ps. The coat Riley and Damotra wear is the same as Daenerys, but they are of a light brownish color.**

 **I wish you all happy holidays and a great start of 2019** **!** **\- QueenNothingness**

Riley did not remember much of what transpired after the javelin hit. She remembered the sensation of falling, seering pain in her stomacharea and the cries. Oh, the cries of Viserion, scared and angry as he was he could not save her.

'Riley? Wake up.' She heard a soft voice whisper. She felt herself groan, but her eyes did not open. She did not want to wake up, because that meant pain and facing reality, something she was not ready for. In the darkness, it was like being enveloped by a giant dark cocoon. But it was safe, painless and silent. Something she craved.

So she ignored the voices and sank back deeper into the darkness, going back into that cocoon. While she sank deeper and deeper, the world faded away, and for Riley it seemed as if everything ceased to exist. And for now, that was all she longed for.

It had started as a normal day, though. Outside it was grey and a harsh wind was blowing, so Riley had opted to stay inside instead. She sat before her fire, crackling merrily in the hearth, scratching away at her study.

What was she writing, you may ask? Since the queen and by extension Missandei, who was always kept busy by the queen, had stopped talking to her, Riley had taken to be more on herself.

But it was not a negative thing, on the contrary. Damotra visited her whenever she could, but she had things to attend to, something that had stopped for Riley when Daenerys had stopped talking to her.

Riley had played with the idea for a while to write everything down that happened to her. Like a diary of some sorts. So she could process what happened and put things into perspective, like she did when they went to the Reach.

She had not forgotten, but as time passed, the memory of that particular battle seemed less harsh.

So Riley was writing away, writing down what she had done today. The scratching of the quil was calming to her, and Riley put it down as she took a sip of her warm tea, sighing in bliss and contentment.

She stretched her legs, her robes billowing around her. She absentmindedly toyed with her necklace and earrings, as she stared into the fire. It was weird, having her hair into a bun instead of a long braid.

Lerana had offered to do something different today, and Riley had seen nothing wrong with it. Two fishtail braids started at her temples, but instead of ending into two long braids that went over her shoulders and onto her back, the two braids ended in a tight bun at the middle of the end of her neck.

It felt weird, but Riley thought it looked beautiful all the same. She stood up as she took her journal and quil and ink, and went towards her dresser. She opened the drawer and put the items in it, her reflection catching her gaze.

Her earrings and necklace, the one with the sigil of House Targaryen and green diamond eyes, shone brightly in the light of the fire. She could not stop a smile from seeping on her face as she looked at her silver earrings, big circles also in the form of a threeheaded dragon. They were big earrings, but they were a cold and calming sensation against her neck, as she thought of Missandei who had gifted them back in Meereen, so long ago.

She could not help herself but think she had grown much, her naiveness and simple joy gone. But it was not necessarily bad. She had grown as a person, much more confident and courageous. And she liked her new self, if she had to admit.

'RILEY!' The door flew open as an out of breath Damotra stood in the doorway, the look in her eyes worried. 'What is it?' Riley asked as she looked up from the cup of tea in her hands, her eyebrow raising in confusion.

'You'll need to get changed.' Damotra said instead, opening her closet and pulling out dark brown pants which had fur lined on the inside, a long black 'sweaterdress' made of thick cotton, and a thick brown coat with fur and thick black boots, much like uggs, Riley could not stop from thinking.

'What is going on Damotra? You are worrying me.' Damotra pushed Riley towards her bathroom to change, sighing as she gave Riley her clothes. 'Did you not know? We are going over the Wall.'

' _Excuse me?!_ ' Riley sputtered. 'Jon Snow sent a raven for help. Apparently they are stuck with the Undead on their trail. We have no choice. Dress warmly, it is freezing out there.' Riley could not stop a curse from leaving her lips as she changed, trying to get her earrings off.

'Riley? We need to go!' Damotra called out, trying not to stress her friend, but Riley could hear the urgency in her voice. 'My earrings are stuck! I cannot get them off! Stupid lock!'

'Leave them on. We need to go, now!' Damotra said again, as Riley barrelled out of the bathroom, putting on her coat as her friend handed her her gloves.

She ran after Damotra, who was out of her room and into the corridor in a second. Riley felt almost too hot as they walked out of the Hold, going towards the dragons' cliff. Damotra chuckled as Riley huffed, but her friend assured her she would need it over the Wall. So Riley shut her mouth and followed her friend and the queen, who was walking rapidly towards Drogon.

Viserion and Rhaegal both yawned, making a soft noise in their throats in greeting. Riley smiled at her friend, as she stopped next to him, his head stopping right before her.

'Are you ready to go?' she whispered. 'It will get cold where we are going.'

'You told me before to do nothing and I listened. I am not doing that again.' She heard Daenerys say, who glanced at Riley but than turned, crawling with ease on Drogon.

Riley shook her head, as Viserion lay down and stretched his wing, readying himself for flight. She smiled at her friend, patting him on his neck as she walked up his wingbone, eventually settling on his back.

She heard Damotra take a deep breath as Rhaegal started running, Viserion not far behind. Riley grabbed Viserion's spikes hard, her stomach quizy as she felt Viserion move underneath her, the ground beneath them going faster and faster. She threw what she hoped to be a reassuring smile at Lord Tyrion, who followed between the two dragons.

Drogon dived off the cliff, Viserion and Rhaegal right behind him. Riley saw the edge coming closer, her heart beating nervously in her chest. She hid her head in her arm as Viserion screeched, to alert her they were diving. She felt her world tilt, going down rapidly, the wind lessening as Viserion spread his wings. She looked down as they went up again, her nerves finally settling.

No matter how _many times_ she flew, she still hated that feeling of diving off the cliff.

Damotra looked behind her as Rhaegal flew up, waving at Tyrion. She hoped she conveyed she would try her best to protect the Dragonqueen, but she was not sure how well she was going to succeed. Daenerys was one stubborn woman.

Riley held on tightly, hidden between Viserion's shoulderblades. She did not know why, but her gut was telling her to turn back, not to go to the North... She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked before her, nothing but miles and miles of land before them.

She knew it the moment they were in the North. Her breath turned into little white clouds everytime she breathed, and she felt a bit dizzy, as if the air was too thin here. She did not feel the cold that much, courtesy of Viserion's warm scales underneath her.

Her eyes widened when she saw the Wall approaching. 'That is one big wall.' she muttered, Viserion making an affirmative sound in his throat. They were over the Wall in seconds, but still, she could not get over how big it was.

'Is it still far?!' Riley called out to Damotra, who shrugged but looked around. 'I don't think so! I think we are getting closer.'

'Yes, I think...' 'THERE!' Riley heard Daenerys shout, as she looked at the horizon before them. She saw a group of people huddled together on some kind of rock, surrounded by a frozen lake and hundreds of Undead attacking them. 'Lord save me.' Riley whispered, as her heart hammered in her chest. Viserion roared, the unease his rider felt making him antsy as well.

Riley saw Jon Snow duck as Drogon roared and breathed fire, gasping as Viserion flapped his wings and righted himself. 'Dracarys!' she called out, Viserion breathing fire as well, a weird sort of satisfaction settling in her bones as the Undead burned.

They flew over and over the army, burning Undead by Undead, but they kept on coming. Riley sighed and looked sideways towards Daenerys, who was waiting for Jon Snow to climb up. "Go on and climb up you fool." Riley muttered, Viserion still burning their enemies underneath them.

'What is he waiting for?!' Damotra called out, as Rhaegal flew by Viserion, going up into the sky again and diving left, breathing fire as he dived.

Riley looked around, trying to keep an eye on the Undead beneath them, until her gaze fell on a group of White Walkers. With shock she realised _who_ the one was in the middle, those blue eyes all too familiar. A shudder went over her body, Riley hiding deeper between Viserion's shouderblades.

Her eyes widened when she saw no one else than the Night King himself walking towards Drogon, some kind of spear made of ice in his hands. "Is he going for Drogon?!" Riley thought. 'DAENERYS! LOOK OUT!' she almost roared, but her warning was lost in the wind howling around them. 'Than I'll do it myself.' Riley muttered to herself, steering Viserion towards Drogon.

She focused on the Night King, not seeing that his eyes were not trained on Drogon, but on the dragon _she_ rode.

"Riley, HE IS COMING FOR YOU! LOOK OUT!" she heard Damotra scream, eyes widening in terror. The source of Riley's sleepless nights looked her dead in the eye, her breath stuttering as she realised what he was planning. His arm went backwards as he threw the javelin towards her and Viserion, the speed nothing like she had ever seen.

Viserion's rider could kiss her friend in that very moment, whose cry of fear had made sure Riley had enough time to react. She grabbed Viserion's spikes and pulled hard on them, making her friend screech in confusion as he banked left.

The javelin superficially hit his wing instead of his neck. He roared out in pain, wings flapping in anger. Riley blinked and than let out a groan as she realised with a sick feeling that there was _blood_ coming out of her mouth. A lot of blood. Her stomach exploded in agony, her hands going towards her brown coat that was rapidly turning red. The javelin was jutting out from it, her brown coat quickly reddening with blood, the colour turning a muddy kind of colour. She coughed up more blood, looking down at Daenerys whose eyes widened when she saw _who_ was hit. Her world seemed to turn silent, and go in slowmotion, as she saw Rhaegal flying towards her and Viserion, a sobbing and screaming Damotra on his back, her eyes wide with horror.

Not having enough strength to hold on, Riley finally lost her grip and started sliding down, her eyes blinking stupidly as she slid off Viserion's back and into nothing but air.

As she picked up speed, she blurrily saw Viserion roaring above her, burning everything around him in anger. She heard several people scream her name, and she wanted to answer, she really did, telling them everything would be fine.

'RILEY!' She heard the Dragonqueen call out, but as she opened her mouth to respond, her breath was knocked out of her as she seemed to hit a wall of water, soon sinking deeper and deeper.

Her memories were a bit fussy afterwards, only remembering bits and pieces. She remembered not being able to breathe and having the feeling she was drowning. She remembered being picked up by a clawed foot, flying up with a roar.

She fell in and out of consciousness, a roar above her alerting her it was indeed her friend carrying her. She was thrown into a hill full of snow, her face white with the powdery substance, her cheeks burning from the cold in seconds.

Riley coughed and wheezed, the spear still jutting out from her stomach, drops of blood falling onto the white blanket of snow as she spit out another clump of blood. She felt lightheaded and soon remarked her vision started to go dark at the edges, making clear she was not going to stay awake for much longer. She knew she would soon lose consciousness.

Riley felt hot tears starting to trail down her cheeks, the lump in her throat signaling an upcoming nervous breakdown. As she felt her panic rise, Riley could not stop herself from cursing, which turned into a coughing match, spatters of blood flying around her.

She was alone, wounded, barely conscious, and no one was in sight. How in the Seven Gods' name would she ever alert her friends she had survived?

As her panic continued rising, sobs wracking her frame, Riley heard a nervous screech from next to her. She blinked for a moment, her dire situation forgotten for now.

'Viserion?' she whispered in disbelief, her friend bumping his snout against her head. In her momentary panic, she had forgotten he was the one who saved her. He moved his wing against her, trying to get her to climb on his back. She shook her head, wheezing with the effort. He made a sound in his throat which made clear he understood she could not move for the moment, as he stopped coaxing her onto his back.

Riley felt a gasp leave her lips as she wheezed, her eyes looking in horror at his wing. There was blood running down his wing, an angry looking wound, torn open, staring angrily at her.

'Oh, god.' she whispered, as she rolled around, her hand going towards the wound. She took some snow and put it on his wing, his tail moving around from the unexpected pain, but her friend did not move. Riley smiled softly as the snow turned into water on his wing, effectively cleaning out the blood. 'It is not much, but it should make sure your wound will not get infected and it will heal properly.' she whispered.

They lay there for who knows how long, Riley fading in and out of consciousness once more. As the sky started to darken, Viserion decided he had had enough. He bumped her head, hard, which made Riley groan out in pain. Her friend bumped his snout against her cheek once again, making clear they needed to go _now_. It was getting too dangerous.

Riley groaned with the strain as she got on her knees, crawling over to Viserion's side. She tried to grab two of his spikes, but than she remarked the javelin was still stuck in her stomach. She also noticed the blood had stopped dripping from her mouth, and she just _knew_ that was not a good sign.

With the last strength she had, Riley pulled the javelin out of her stomach, the bleeding stelped because it was starting to freeze from the inside. She felt the cold around the edges of her wound, as if ice itself was running through her veins.

With Viserion's help she managed to grab the spikes once again and pull herself up, a scream of pain leaving her lips. She pulled herself once more up, this time lying securely on Viserion's back, the javelin strapped to her back with a belt she had worn earlier today.

She did not have to say anything as Viserion raised himself, sliding of the hill of snow and starting to run, a bit more slower than usual with his wounded wing, but he jumped all the same and soon they were in the air once more. Riley saw the sun setting, her cheek lying against Viserion's scales, the warmth a reprieve from the stabbing pain in her stomach. She closed her eyes, still half conscious, her hands never letting go of the spikes on Viserion's back.

She did not remember much, but she did remember feeling numb all over. She faded in and out of consciousness, but remembered Viserion roaring when he flew towards the wall. She managed to peek from between his shoulderblades, his brothers screeching and roaring in answer, alerting the people on the wall. 'Oh Seven Hells, she survived! Riley!' she could almost hear the sob in her friends voice, Rhaegal flying next to his brother, a relieved Damotra still on his back.

A coughing fit had Riley putting her head down again, as blood started to fall from her mouth once more.

"Riley!" was the last thing she heard Daenerys exclaim before she was claimed by the blissfull dark.

'How is she?' The King in the North could not stop himself from asking, still bedridden himself. He saw Damotra clutching a silver bloodied earring, as she sighed.

'She is strong. She is fighting for her life. That is all I can say.' Damotra whispered, as she sighed again and closed her eyes, a roar heard over the ship they were in.

'Who?' 'Viserion.' Daenerys answered, herself not feeling great either. 'Is he hurt as well?' Jon Snow asked again, eyebrow raised in pained question. 'He will have a scar on his wing, but he will make a full recovery. He is just antsy because Riley is unconscious and she is not reacting for the moment. The bond between a dragon and a rider is special, not easy to understand if you are not part of it yourself.'

'She wanted to take them off.' Damotra whispered, as Daenerys looked at the earrings Rhaegal's rider held in her hands. 'Such a beautiful gift from Missandei, she was scared to lose them. But the lock was stuck, so I told her to just go like that.'

'I am sorry.' the King in the North eventually said, which made both women look up. 'I should not have called for you.' Damotra shook her head and threw him a sad smile. 'We all made the choice to come. Riley did not have to, you know. It is not your fault. She is a fighter, she'll get through it. I should go wash these off. Get some more rest, Lord Snow.'

'Damotra...' She was out of the door before Daenerys could even say something, the door shutting softly behind her. 'I think she blames me.' Daenerys sighed. 'Why?'

'Riley and I were not exactly on speaking terms. She told me it was hard on Riley. And to think she may not survive. I wish I had apologized.'

Nothing but darkness was surrounding her. Only darkness. She could stay like this, just cease to exist. But what about Viserion? Damotra? Missandei? Even Daenerys? They must be _so_ worried.

She had rested long enough. A groan left her lips and than blinding light followed as she opened her eyes. She was warm, so _very_ warm, and comfortable. Riley blinked as the room she was in became clearer, silence greeting her.

Not her room in Dragonstone, maybe... still on the ship? She listened for waves, and heard some crashing against the wood. Still on the ship than. She blinked as she turned her head, seeing her hair in the corner of her eye. It was almost sparkling, the snow, blood and grime gone. It had even been brushed.

She turned her head, a candle flickering on the nightstand beside her. And next to it, water. She only now realized how parched her throat was. It was difficult to just move her arm from underneath the blankets, but she eventually managed.

Her hand was bandaged, but for the rest she seemed fine. That was until she _turned_. Riley almost howled in pain as her stomacharea protested, feeling like she was being stabbed. The glass of water fell down on the ground, water spilling everywhere. A roar answered her scream, the door to her room flying open with a bang.

'RILEY!' Damotra was next to her in seconds. 'You're awake!' her friend managed to say, her voice thick with emotion. 'Do not move, you'll reopen your wound. You have no idea how badly injured you were. You are lucky to be alive!'

'I was...' Riley muttered, her voice raspy from lack of use. 'I'm thirsty.' She managed to utter, as her friend took the glass, filled it again and gave it to her. 'Calmly.' Damotra said, as she grabbed a cloth and cleaned the water on the ground.

'I am sorry.' Riley whispered after she drank, her throat feeling much better. 'It's okay. Just don't move around too much.' Damotra smiled, as she sat on the edge of the bed, tucking Riley in again.

'How long have I been out?' 'A while. Even Jon Snow is healed more or less.' Riley blinked at that. 'Jon Snow got hurt? And...Viserion?!' she asked with worry, remembering the wound on his wing.

'He is fine. His wound is starting to scar. You took the most of it.' Damotra said. 'Never do that again!' Her friend snapped at once. 'Do you hear me? You could have died!' Riley blinked, not knowing what to say, as some tears fell off her friend's cheek.

'For what it is worth, I am sorry. But I could not let Viserion get hurt. I would not have been able to live with myself.' Her friend smiled and hugged her, sitting like that for a good long while.

In the days that followed, Riley got stronger and stronger, opting to sit in a chair covered with blankets rather than in the bed. Damotra held her company, telling her they were going to stop at Dragonstone and than go to the meeting in King's Landing.

Daenerys did not show herself, which was maybe for the better. She did not know yet what to say to the queen.

Riley got dressed the next day, her hair lose. Over her lose dress she wore a thick coat, gloves and an extra fur shawl Damotra had insisted on. She took extremely long to go up the stairs onto the deck of the ship, but she did it. Her wound groaned in protest as she stood atop the deck, a cold wind blowing in her face.

'Lady Riley!' Ser Jorah exclaimed, quick to hug her. 'How are you?' Riley could not stop herself from smiling. 'Healing but getting stronger every day.'

He left her than, Damotra also vanishing downstairs, telling her to get a seat and not exert herself. Riley opted to stand next to the railing, the sea softly crashing against the ship.

A roar was heard over her, one she was sure she could hear the relief in. Viserion flew next to the ship, a smile appearing on her lips. She could almost touch his scales as he banked left, flying up.

His wing looked strong, still healing, a scar already forming, but strong. 'Viserion.' she whispered, as the dragon hovered in the air before her, making a soft noise in his throat. 'I am fine. Healing still, but fine.'

'Are you serious?' she could not stop herself from gasping moments later, as she followed Viserion to the back of the ship. She looked over the railing to her friend, who hovered below her, wings occasionally beating in the air, so he stayed in place.

'You want me to jump on your _back_?!'

Viserion made an affirmative sound in his throat. She shook her head, turning around as she saw Damotra appear on the deck, calling her name. Her friend would stop her, she was sure.

'Okay.' Riley took a deep breath and started to crawl over the railing, grabbing hard onto it for support.

'Riley? What are you _doing_?! Come back here right now!' She heard the fear in her friend's voice. Did she really think...? 'It's fine!' she called back, but her friend did not appear comforted.

As Damotra's cries of fear made more people appear on the deck, Riley knew she had no more time. Even Daenerys appeared and the King in the North.

'Lady Riley, what are you doing?!' 'RILEY! Don't you _dare_ , it's too dangerous.' Riley looked back at that particular shout, staring down Daenerys as the queen looked at her with big eyes. She let go of the railing, several people screaming her name.

She landed onto something, having landed on her knees on Viserion's back, where his neck met his back. She slid further down his back, mindful of his spikes and her wound, eventually settling on her usual place.

Viserion flapped his wings and righted himself, turning and flying up, his shadow falling over the ship. She heard gasps and a relieved laugh as Riley looked around, waving at them to signal she was okay.

Viserion flew up and up, until nothing but clouds surrounded them. With one hand Riley held her stomach, with one hand his spike, her knees' grip hard on Viserion's scales. For a while, she heard nothing but the beating of Viserion's wings, and the wind howling around them.

A sound made her look to her right, two wellknown figures appearing next to Viserion. Both Rhaegal and even Drogon greeted her, as the three dragons flew over the sea.

She did not know how long she was on her friend's back, but as the sun was setting, Dragonstone came into view. A pang of homesickness and happiness combined went through her heart as she saw the welcome sight.

Viserion flew up, made some circles around the Hold and eventually flew back to the beach, where the ship had docked. Viserion landed, careful of her wounds, wings spread wide as he layed himself on the ground.

Riley started to feel the strain in the muscles of her arms and legs, her wound starting to throb more and more. She was thinking on how she was going to get off when Daenerys approached, a hesitant smile on her lips.

'Let me help you. What were you thinking?' Daenerys muttered as she helped Riley to her feet, grabbing her arm and supporting her as she walked off Viserion. 'I needed to be sure he was allright.' Riley offered, her breathing starting to become laboured.

'You overexerted yourself, Riley. You're not completely healed yet. Think about that.' Daenerys tutted. 'I wanted to apologize.' 'No, there is no reason for...' 'But there is.' Daenerys said, as she closed her eyes, trying to forget how bloodied her friend and dragon had looked.

'I was so incredibly mean and rude to you, and yet you, you save my dragon from death while almost dying yourself. The thought of never being able to apologize to you was unbearable. So do accept my wellmeant apologies. I understand now you were only trying to make sure I did not make a mistake.'

'They did not have to die.' Riley answered as the queen nodded, some regret on her face. 'But what is done, is done. We can only continue forward. And with the meeting in King's Landing, we'll need to stick together.' Daenerys nodded. 'You are right, my friend. As so often, you were right about everything. I am glad you survived.'

Riley grinned, pain momentarily forgotten and hugged the queen. 'I am too. I am too. Now that you mention it, I think I need help to get to Dragonstone. I feel I'm going to faint any second from overexertion.'

Riley patted Viserion on the neck as he butted her head, flying up into the clouds.

Days later, Riley was once again sitting in her chair, covered in blankets. The progress she had made on the ship had practically been undone because of her little stunt, her wound slightly reopened from the strain she had put on herself.

But Seven Hells, had it been worth it. Riley yawned as she looked up from the merry fire crackling in the Hearth, a smile thrown at Missandei, Daenerys and Damotra who had decided to keep her company.

A knock interrupted her musing, as she called for the person to come in. Lord Snow walked in, seeming healed and strong.

'Lady Riley.' he said, nodding his head at her. 'Lord Snow. Are you well?' He nodded, as Damotra made place and motioned for him to sit in her seat. 'And you? I heard you reopened your wound.' Riley laughed awkwardly. 'I did, I overexerted myself. But it was so worth it.'

'I wanted to apologize.' The King in the North said, gaze trained on her face. 'For?' 'For coming to our rescue and nearly dying. I am sorry, for what it's worth.'

'No, you...' Riley shook her head. 'It was my choice. Do you hear? _Mine_.' Riley sighed, leaning forward and looking him straight in the eyes. 'I know you have a tendency to think it is your fault. It was not. And I am glad I went. Now I know it is true. And if they do come here, if it comes to war, we will face them together.'

Daenerys, Damotra and Missandei all nodded. 'We will.' The King in the North affirmed, his hand suddenly grabbing hers. Riley felt her cheeks flush but she threw him a warm smile, allowing it. She had never been good at relationships, but this, something might grow out of this.

She looked at her friends, even the queen for once making it clear they were going to talk about this. Soon. In private. She rolled her eyes in good humour but decided not to respond, knowing it came from a good place.

Jon Snow threw her a lopsided smile, an embarassed grin his answer. She squeezed back, his hand strong in hers, as she turned her attention back to the fire.

'We will.'


	16. Chapter 15

**The enemy of my enemy is my friend**

She was so not ready for this. Riley could not stop herself from taking a deep breath as she looked in the mirror before her, her heart thrumming with nerves.

They were going to King's Landing. To meet with Cersei Lannister. For a truce. It did not bode well. Viserion's rider could not stop her hands from shaking as she got dressed, her face turning paler every passing minute.

Lerana helped her change the bandages on her wound today, and while it was clean and healing slowly, the edges were starting to scar and started to turn _blue_. Blue as the eyes of the Night King, though less vibrant.

Riley looked at her bandaged hand, trying not to think at the wound on there, where the edges were also becoming the same color. She was never warm either, anymore. She was always cold, even with a good fire and in a warm room, she was _always_ cold.

She was too scared to think about what that meant. Too scared to even think about what the javelin had done to her body, what was _changing_. She ignored it, as if it did not happen. As long as she did not acknowledge it, it did not happen. She was not ready to admit that to herself just yet.

She told no one, not even Damotra. She was too scared that her fears would become reality at that moment. Riley took a deep breath and groaned, sitting down after a dizzy spell hit her.

The healers had warned her this could happen, since her body had used all it's energy that fatal day to keep her alive. No matter what she ate or drank, she still got feint and deadly tired too quickly. She spended more time sleeping than anything else these days.

Sleeping and flying, that is all she did these days. Though they did tell her, with time, she would get stronger again.

Riley adjusted her pants, putting on her boots with the help of Lerana. Her outfit was much the same like Damotra and Missandei, though the cape that hung from her side was green, like her eyes.

Her outfit was less constricting and more lose, however, Daenerys did not want Cersei to even have a notion about what happened to Riley, so the queen had made sure it was not visible. And Riley was thankful for that.

Just the thought of Cersei knowing her dragon almost died had her skin crawling. She gave a thankful smile to Lerana who started braiding her hair, two fishtail braids that started at her temples, through the sides of her head, forming into two tight braids. Riley sighed as she took the two braids and draped them over her shoulders, onto her chestarea and stomach, instead of having them rest on her back.

She took a deep breath as she stood up, her gloves creaking in adjustment as she put them on. 'I think you are ready, Lady Riley.' Lerana whispered as Riley nodded, a stab going through her stomacharea. 'As ready as I'll ever be.' she muttered to no one in particular, as she marched out of her room, going outside. The others, meaning Jon Snow, Missandei, Lord Tyrion and the others had already left for King's Landing, but Daenerys wanted to make an entrance.

Damotra smiled a welcoming smile at her, her hair also into two fishtail braids, but hers were put on her back. The cape she wore was blue. 'Are you ready?' Damotra quietly asked, as Riley groaned again and leant on a rock for support.

'I hope so. I'm getting tired just sitting here. I do not want to know how I will feel after a whole day of listening to monarchs bickering.' Daenerys turned around, a gentle smile appearing on her face. 'You do not have to go if you do not feel up to it. You are welcome to rest if you are still too tired.' Riley shook her head, a thankful smile appearing on her face.

'We need to make a united front. There are already rumors going around about Viserion. If I do not show up with him, we might look weak. And that is something we cannot have right now. I will be fine. Just do not expect me to participate too much.'

The dragonqueen squeezed her shoulder softly, a soft expression in her gaze. She suspected Daenerys felt she was forever in her debt. She seemed so grateful Viserion was still alive, much more than Riley would ever know. 'Let's go.'

Damotra started walking towards the dragons, Drogon and Viserion already waiting, Rhaegal landing as she thought about King's Landing. She stopped when all three dragons made a sound in their throats, causing Damotra to turn around. Riley was supported by Daenerys as she awkwardly took step by step, the fatigue and pain clear on her face. It was easy to forget in such moments, Riley was not completely healed yet.

She went back to her friend and took her other arm, supporting her other side. And if that made them late to the meeting, than so be it.

Riley was panting by the time she was by Viserion's side, her cheeks flushed with effort. 'Okay?' Damotra asked, as her friend nodded in confirmation. 'I just need a moment.' 'Just take your time. You need help getting on Viserion?' Riley sighed but nodded again, eyes fluttering closed as she tried to calm her breathing.

Viserion keened when Riley patted him on the neck, lowering himself flat to the ground. But even than, Riley could not get up without help. It was frustating, but she reminded herself she was still healing.

With a lot of pushing and crawling, Riley was eventually seated on her friend. Viserion raised himself a bit, as Damotra mounted Rhaegal as well. Daenerys was still discussing some last minute details, Riley calming her nerves and taking the time to find a good seat.

Daenerys stopped by Viserion, raising an eyebrow. 'Are you ready?' Viserion's rider sighed but nodded, steeling her nerves as she lay down, her wound throbbing with the movement. Luckily they had given her something to ease the pain for the day. It did not make it go away, but it was bearable.

'Let's go!' Daenerys called out over Drogon, as the leader of the three brothers started running. 'Fly, Viserion.' Riley all but whispered, but the dragon seemed to nod and started into a slow canter.

He was the last to dive off the cliff, but no one said anything about it. They all knew it was for Riley's sake, not for his. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as Viserion flew, hours seeming to pass by, a silence falling over the three.

'There it is!' the khaleesi called out, as she pointed to something akin to an arena. 'Seven Gods help me.' Damotra muttered. Drogon roared their arrival as they approached the dragonpit, flying around and banking left to land. Did Rhaegal and Viserion know Damotra and Riley were not ready yet and wanted to spare them a few minutes? Riley would never know, but she was grateful when her friend flew up, higher into the air, flying in circles, probably buying some time.

She turned slightly, closing her eyes as her wound throbbed, wanting to see what was to happen.

Drogon landed on a outer wall, roaring at everyone. Riley saw most of them look in amazement, only Cersei remained seated, her face a well practiced mask that betrayed nothing. Drogon extended his wings and roared again, finally stepping down claw after claw off the wall. He laid down, giving Daenerys the chance to glide of his back and stand on his foot. Daenerys looked Cersei right in the eye, Drogon's head right next to her, who hissed at anyone who even tried and made a move. Daenerys touched his cheek for a second, the dragon making a soft noise in his throat, jumping up and into the air seconds later.

Daenerys did not move, and at first, Damotra did not understand. 'Riley, I think she wants us to land! I will go first!' Her friend called out over the wind, as Viserion's companion answered with an affirmative shout.

With a roar, Rhaegal descended first, landing with a cloud of dust on the same wall as Drogon had. The green dragon screeched again, climbing down foot by clawed foot down the wall as well, his wings vibrating with the movement. He stopped right next to his mother, lying down so Damotra could step off his back. Damotra climbed down and stepped on his foot, grabbing his neck for support. Rhaegal grumbled and keened, butting Damotra's head when she came to stand next to Daenerys. Rhaegal's rider scratched him under his chin, murmuring something no one understood, a tiny smile escaping her. As Rhaegal took up to the skies, Damotra's face also fell into a neutral mask, her hands folded before her in her lap.

'It seems it is my turn. Land on the right, Viserion.' she ordered, a nervous chuckle leaving her lips. 'And let's hope I do not make an idiot out of myself.' Viserion seemed to snarl in defense, making clear he would not let anything happen to her. He flew down and landed on the wall on the Targaryen's queen right side. He roared, his teeth showing and a hissing sound coming from him, as some soldiers came too close for his liking. 'I will be fine.' Riley whispered as she patted Viserion on his back, her friend climbing down the wall as well. He stopped next to Daenerys and lay down, still hissing lowly in warning. He lay down as low as he could, but it did nothing to the fact Riley was weak and tired, and she had to climb off alone. She could not ask for help or the dragonqueen looked weak. So Riley grit her teeth together, her jaw straining under the pressure, as she tried not to scream as she crawled of her friend's back.

Viserion discreetly turned his head, so Riley could grab it in support as she climbed off of him.

She grabbed his head, Viserion supporting her side as she walked onto his foot and onto the ground. She wanted to cry with how her wounds were screaming in agony, but the wound on her stomacharea was by far the worst. She blinked as tears filled her eyes, but she would be damned before she let them fall.

As she came to stand next to Daenerys, Viserion roared one last time, his head butting hers. Riley scratched his nose, taking some strength in her friend's presence, Viserion finally taking up to the skies. A neutral mask on her face, she looked Cersei right in the eye. But Seven Gods, she only wanted to curl into a ball and cry her eyes out at how much it hurt.

Daenerys glanced at her, her eyes seeming to ask if she was okay. Riley could only offer her a wan smile. The queen's gaze filled with worry but she sighed and started walking, Damotra and Riley right behind her. The silence was deafening as they walked up the stairs and to their seats. Viserion's rider smiled wanly as Lord Tyrion extended his hand so she could sit down comfortably.

'Thank you.' she whispered softly, as he shook his head. 'Are you okay?' Damotra whispered as Riley shook her head. 'No, I am not.'

Damotra sighed and squeezed her hand, settling next to her friend. And if Damotra was on high alert and seemed to concentrate on Riley's smallest move to make sure she was okay, than that was no one's business but their own.

'We have been waiting.' Cersei said. Daenerys looked her right in the eye, clearly not sorry they were late. 'My apologies. We were delayed.' she answered, as Damotra felt a small smirk appearing on her lips. Riley looked up as well, lips curling back at the woman that called herself queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She shuddered in disgust and turned her eyes, deciding to settle her gaze on Jaime Lannister instead. She was rather shocked he had survived to be honest.

Lord Tyrion stood up to start his explanation but than Euron Greyjoy interrupted. Riley could not stop herself from rolling her eyes as Damotra muttered something about idiots and Missandei closed her eyes, seeming to pray for patience. As Jaime Lannister ordered him to sit down, Riley lost her patience.

'Who cares what you think?! Sit down, _now_!' Riley snapped, angry and uncomfortable because of her wounds. 'We have more important things to discuss!' Euron Greyjoy turned around to give her a piece of his mind, but Cersei unexpectedly came to her aid.

Euron Greyjoy threw her one last angry look but sat down. Riley smiled painfully at Lord Tyrion, who nodded in thanks.

He started his whole explanation, Cersei sometimes interrupting him as she also addressed Daenerys, making once more clear how paranoid she really was. 'We are here to wage greater wars. Not the one for the Iron Throne, but the one against the Night King.' Cersei raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking they were playing a game or pranking her. 'We have something to show you.' The hound came walking up the stairs at that moment with something on his back, throwing the large casket down.

He took a deep breath and kicked the casket, an undead soldier screaming in anger and running towards Cersei. Everyone looked nervously at it, Cersei leaning backwards as it kept running towards her. Riley swallowed as her breathing grew laboured, her hands shaking in nervosity and fear. Her wounds throbbed in pain, as if they were reminding her the cost she almost had had to pay. Damotra gazed at her, a worried look on her face. She grabbed Riley's trembling hand, but it did nothing to calm her friend down.

The sense to run and flee welled up, making Riley's breathing even more shallow, soon having the sensation she was suffocating. Just when she felt the panic rising to an unbearable point that even Daenerys and Missandei looked at her, none less than Jon put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Viserion's rider turned her head around, looking at Jon whose hand was a reassuring presence on her shoulder. 'Calm down, Riley. He cannot hurt you.' he whispered, Riley nodding. 'You survived a javelin being thrown at you by the Night King, you can survive a few minutes with a chained undead. You are strong. Calm down.' he said again, a reassuring smile appearing on his face, one she knew was only and only meant for her. Riley nodded, closing her eyes and trying to calm her breathing and nerves. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, slowly calming down.

She saw that The Hound had grabbed the chains and pulled the soldier back in the meantime, cutting the undead soldier in two. He than cut off an arm. Jon squeezed her shoulder one more time, and than walked towards the undead soldier. He explained how to kill them and stabbed the soldier with a dagger of Valyrian steel.

A stunned silence followed. 'I did not believe it until I saw them. I saw them all.' Daenerys said, looking at the undead soldier. 'How many?' Jaime asked, looking at Daenerys with a grave face. 'At least 100,000.' Daenerys answered. Cersei nodded. "And you want me to help fight them? Who says you will not make a move when I help you and try to usurp the throne when I'm not around in King's Landing?" Cersei asked, her arrogance grating on Riley's nerves. 'When the Night King comes, no one will survive. Than it does not matter whose skeletton sits on the Iron Throne, cause no one will be alive to see it.' Riley interrupted, muttering at first but than her voice gained volume.

'The Night King has no mercy for anyone, he makes no distinction between anyone. I am not exactly thrilled to be working with you either, since you have made it abudently clear you will kill my queen or her hand the moment you get the chance.' Riley continued, the silence deafening as she continued.

'You have, _we_ have, no other choice but to work together. If we do not, we will all die.' Riley finished, as she gazed one more time at queen Cersei and than looked at her hands, refusing to say more.

'I accept your truce. Until the Northern threat is dealt with, we will work together. I do have one condition. This truce is also extended to the King in the North. He is to stay in the North and not pick sides.' Cersei answered, her gaze resting on Riley for a second.

'I cannot do that. I think truth is important, and I already have made a vow to serve queen Daenerys. I cannot serve two queens.' Damotra raised an eyebrow as Riley's gaze bore into Jon's back, her anger and disappointment clear in her eyes.

 _You idiot!_ She wanted to snarl, shaking her head when the King in the North glanced over at her.

'Than there is nothing left to discuss. Enjoy fighting with the Undead. Whatever is left of you, we will deal with afterwards.' Queen Cersei stood up with a swish of her robes, marching towards the exit.

Daenerys, Damotra, Missandei and Lord Tyrion all looked at Jon Snow, one question clear in their eyes. But it was Riley that voiced her anger.

'What the hell was _that_? We go through the trouble of organising this just for you to throw it all away?!' Viserion's rider all but spat, jaw rigid with tension and anger.

'I am grateful for your loyalty. But if this was for nothing, than Riley and Viserion almost _died_ for nothing.' Daenerys bit out, shaking her head in disappointment. 'Unbelieveable.' Damotra muttered, her eyes following Riley who stood up, clearly agitated.

'You idiot!' Riley eventually snapped, as she held one hand on her stomach against her wound, lightheaded and breathing laboured from overexertion. _'Viserion_ almost died for nothing. I almost died for nothing.' Riley bit out, her stomach groaning in protest.

'Riley.' 'Do _not._..Do not!' Viserion's rider spit out, tapping her feet on the ground in annoyance. 'Have you ever learnt how to _lie_?!' The King in the North seemed dumbfounded, blinking in shock.

'And do not give me that righteous crap about your father always telling the truth. I know he did, and it got him killed.' Riley bit out again, shaking her head in anger.

'I am not going to make an oath I cannot uphold!' Jon snapped back, Damotra standing up at that. 'It does not change anything about the fact that we are back at the start. All of this has been for nothing.' Damotra came to her friend's defense, her eyes _daring_ Ser Davos to bristle at her disrespect.

'You completely fucked us over! This is your fault! You- _Aargh_!' Riley yelled, almost screeched, as her sentence ended in a cry of pain, her hands going to her stomach.

'Riley!' Missandei was by her side in a minute, supporting her friend. 'I am fine...' 'You're not.' Missandei interrupted her, Riley's face going pale again.

'You should go back to Dragonstone and rest, Lady Riley.' Lord Tyrion amended. 'I will go see my sister in the meantime and hope to salvage whatever is left of the situation.' Daenerys looked up in shock at that, walking over to Lord Tyrion.

'I did not come all the way here to get my Hand killed.' Lord Tyrion sighed. 'I am not exactly thrilled either. But I have no choice. Lady Damotra, heed my advice and make sure Lady Riley gets home safely. She needs to rest.' Damotra nodded as she went to Riley, supporting her other side.

'Lord Tyrion.' Riley called out, sweat starting to form on her face. 'Yes?' 'Be careful. Who else will I hold my conversations with when I have a existential crisis?' Lord Tyrion laughed at that, shaking his head.

'Noted, Lady Riley. Now, go home and rest.'

Viserion's rider looked at the retreating back of the Queen's hand, sharing a concerned look with her. She took a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing in her abdomen, and the stare of Jon, who clearly was not happy with how their conversation went.

But she had no energy for drama. All she wanted to do was sleep. A roar answered her thoughts, Viserion circling the pit and landing in mere seconds. He came very close, making Ser Davos and Jon Snow back off.

Missandei smiled and took Riley's arm, supporting her to Viserion. Riley was grabbed by Ser Jorah and put on Viserion, the fatigue clear in her eyes. She could barely keep her eyes open as she gave him a thankful smile.

'Riley, wait.' she heard Jon Snow ask, but a hissing sound made him stop. Viserion hissed again, showing his teeth. 'Back off, Lord Snow. Or he will attack you.'

Riley blinked as she turned her head, throwing Jon a furtive smile. 'Later. We'll talk later.' She did feel bad for him. Her pain and frustration had gotten out and she had worked it out on him, while she knew he was only doing right and being honest. Something a lot of people missed in this world.

 _Later._ She thought. She would make it up to him later. Riley looked up to the skies as Viserion jumped up, gaining height with the beating of his wings. As soon as they were high up in the air, surrounded by nothing than clouds, Riley lay down.

She was gone into sleep in moments.

'Maybe we should fly to the North?' Damotra hummed, as she sat in their council room, scratching her chin in thought.

'It's your decision, Your Grace. But if we want to be allies, than it is important that they see us as allies. And I think we can accomplish that by sailing together to White Harbour.' Daenerys went quiet for a minute and than nodded. 'We'll do that.'

'Wait a minute!' Damotra interrupted. 'With all due respect, Lord Snow, Riley is barely strong enough to ride Viserion. And you expect her to sail to White Harbour and ride to Winterfell? She is too weak for that, and you know it.' Daenerys opened her mouth to respond but Damotra intterupted her again.

Before, she had always been polite and called her 'Your Grace' or something of the likes, but this time she spoke to her as if they were alone. Proof to Missandei how worried Damotra really was. 'Daenerys, she will have to recover for weeks. _Weeks._ '

Daenerys quieted and shared a worried glance with Missandei who nodded in confirmation.

'Where is she now?' Ser Jorah asked. 'Resting. She has caught a fever because part of her wound reopened. She has not been out of bed for days.'

'We do not have a choice, Damotra. Riley will have to ride. She is one of my Dragonwarriors, and the people need to see that.' Damotra cursed under her breath and leaned back in her seat, her hands wringing together in defeat. 'Okay. But give me a few days, just so she can recover a little bit and prepare for the journey ahead.'

Daenerys nodded at that, as Damotra smiled and stood up, walking towards the door. 'Lord Snow?' The King in the North looked up, eyebrow raising in question. 'Riley asked me to tell you she is sorry for what she said at the Dragonpit. She was angry and frustrated and is ashamed to admit she took it out on you..' 'That is fine. Tell her to rest, it's nothing she needs to concern herself with.'

Damotra nodded and threw him a small grateful smile. 'She wanted to talk with you, when she is better.' Lord Snow gave her a curt nod. 'She can call upon me when she is better.'

Damotra smiled and bowed at everyone, opening the door. With a swish of her robes, she was out of the room, mentally preparing herself for the long and tiring journey ahead.

Not only for her, but also Riley. She did not know yet how she was going to tell Riley she would have to ride a horse to Winterfell. And something told her, her friend would not be pleased.

Not at all.


	17. Chapter 16

**If you do not accept me at my worst, you do not deserve me at my best**

She would miss Dragonstone. That was the only thing that came to mind when they sailed towards White Harbour, the place she had started to call home getting smaller and smaller.

'You should go and rest while you still can, Riley.' Damotra proposed, as she helped her friend turn and go down into the ship. Jon passed, but Riley kept her gaze on her feet, not ready to face him just yet.

It had been days since her fever had broken, and though her wound was not closed completely yet, it was healing once more, becoming slowly a pink scar with the edges turning blue.

Lerana had gasped when seeing this, but promised to keep her mouth shut. And Riley was thankful for that. No rumors were flying, even Damotra still did not know. Riley understood Lerana had proven to be a better person she ever thought she would have been. Someone she could trust.

As for her relationship with Jon, it was nonexistent. Every time she even wanted to go and talk to him to clear things out, her courage abandoned her. She was embarassed at how she had yelled and raged at him, a man who tried to follow his oath while most did not.

Every time she thought about it, her cheeks burned with shame, and as time went on, the memory became something to be embarassed about, so she locked it away, not trying to think about it.

And it's consequence was she still did not talk to the man she had begun to develop feelings for.

Riley sighed as she lay on her bed, Damotra coming to lie next to her, seeming more tired than usual.

'Are you allright?' Riley whispered, as she turned to her friend. Damotra made herself comfortable, putting a thick blanket over both of them. 'I'm nervous to go to the North. Not only about meeting those people but the Undead...'

Riley nodded and sighed. 'I know. It makes it real, huh?' Damotra closed her eyes and sighed, throwing her a scared smile. 'Rhaegal will be there. I will be. The whole goddamn army of Unsullied and Dothraki would lay their life down for you if needed. You will be allright.'

Riley grinned at her friend as she turned a bit, snuggling into the blanket. 'Try to get some sleep. Who knows how long we'll be on the road.' Both girls snuggled close to each other, breathing evening out as they fell asleep, their dreams for once not tainted by what was ahead.

She hated it. Lord, did she hate it. Once, when she had ridden Ruby, she had loved to ride a horse. But this.

Riley crawled out of her tent, looking minor or less presentable. She yawned as she nodded at Missandei, the snow still falling relentlessly.

They had been on the road for some time now, and it was starting to grate on her nerves. She was so tired of the snow and cold. She thought about Viserion, somewhere near but not showing himself just yet.

They would arrive at Wintertown and than Winterfell later today, and Daenerys did think people would be a bit too shocked to see three dragons.

They would show themselves at the last moment. But oh, did she miss it, being so free in the air.

Soon, she thought, soon. 'Riley, are you up?' Damotra called out. 'You need to freshen up.' Riley sighed and turned, going back into the tent and washing herself as well as she could with a bowl of warm water and soap.

Damotra handed her something akin to a long towel to wear, as her friend dunked water over her hair and put 'shampoo' in it, eventually rinsing it out.

Riley hummed as she brushed her hair, stil wet but slowly drying. 'Can you help me with my hair?' she asked Damotra, who was already dressed. 'I'm not really good with it.'

Damotra laughed as she nodded. 'If you help me with mine afterwards.' Riley grinned as Damotra started braiding her hair, two braids starting at the top of her head and two braids simultaneously running right above her ears, the four braids coming together in one braid at the back of her head, the rest of her hair lose.

Their hair looked similar enough to that of Daenerys and that is what mattered. 'There you go.' Riley muttered moments later, as she straightened a few hairs in Damotra's last braid.

Riley's outfit resembled much the one she had been wearing that day she went over the wall. But she tried not to think about it, as the clothes were very warm, and that was all that mattered.

Riley put on thick black pants with fur on the inside, a long black 'sweaterdress' with green stitching, and her trusty brown coat she had worn over the Wall.

Daenerys had a new one made, thicker and warmer, and with an extra fur collar around her neck, so Riley would never be cold. Her friend had started to notice Riley was always cold. But she still did not have the heart to tell Damotra, Missandei and Daenerys that her wounds had started to turn blue.

Her hand and wounds on her belly were still covered in bandages, though less thick as they started to scar.

Riley took her leather boots, with a little heel, better for riding according to Daenerys. Riley ducked as she took a boot, but let out a yelp of pain.

'Wait, wait! Let me help!' Damotra startled, pushing Riley down on the makeshift 'mattress' made of furs, helping her friend with her shoes.

'You need to look out, Riley. You have a long day ahead, and so do I. I'd rather not see you faint from overexertion.'

Riley sighed but nodded, knowing her friend was right once again. Damotra took her necklace and fastened it around her neck, Riley putting it underneath her sweater.

Her friend handed her her gloves as Greyworm made himself known. 'Are you ready to go? Everyone is waiting for you.' Damotra nodded as Riley hummed, following her friend out of the tent, and to their horses.

The mare she rode was a sweet thing, a white mare with brown eyes. She was fast and easy to ride, but even such a nice horse was too much for Riley.

Damotra mounted her stallion, as she sweatdropped. 'Oh, I forgot you need help getting on, Riley. Let me...'

'I'll help her, you go ahead, Lady Damotra.' Damotra grinned as she winked at Riley, who rolled her eyes. Jon stopped next to her, a silence falling between them.

'You need help?' he asked, but he sounded distant, not like the Jon she had gotten to know. Riley bit her lip and nodded. Ser Davos appeared out of nowhere and took her horse by the reins, Jon grabbing her underneath her arms and helping her mount her horse, as she grabbed the saddle.

A grimace of pain went through her face, but eventually she sat, taking the reins from Ser Davos. Jon nodded and turned as Riley felt her nerves rise.

'Jon, wait!' Riley called out, as the King in the North stopped in his tracks and turned around. 'I'm sorry.' Riley blurted out, cheeks going red, as the people around them left to give them some sense of privacy.

'I was not feeling well and took it out on you. You are one of the few people who try to follow their oath, while so many just swear them but do not. You should never be ashamed for being honest, and I'm sorry and so very embarassed that I screamed at you like that.'

A silence fell once more between them, as Jon seemed to mull over what she said. She had apologized, it was up to him now.

'It's fine.' he eventually said, as a forgiving smile lit up his face. 'You have strong beliefs and sometimes we clash. But it keeps things interesting, don't you think?' Riley grinned and nodded. 'You bet.'

'Join me and Daenerys. You have ridden at the back long enough.' Riley felt her heart make a little jump as her mare followed Jon, who mounted his.

Daenerys winked at her, Damotra and Missandei both grinning. She had to admit, with some company, the hours on horse passed much quicker. And though Jon did not say much, he did not need to.

As hours passed, a shout coming from Ser Davos had Riley looking up. 'Winterfell!' Riley stilled at the beauty of the Hold, looking around in amazement.

'And that?' she pointed to the town before Winterfell. 'That is Winter Town. We need to go through there before reaching the Hold. And I suppose it will give the people at the town time to get accustomed to us arriving.'

Riley nodded as she felt the nerves in her stomach going haywire. 'I...' A screech sounded from beside them, Viserion landing not to far from them. Drogon and Rhaegal also both landed, but it was clear Viserion wanted something.

'What? Viserion?' Damotra asked, her horse dancing around nervously at the predators near them. Riley blinked and than a bittersweet smile appeared on her lips. Apparently their adventure over the Wall had not only made her paranoid.

'He is worried.' Daenerys said as Riley sighed. 'I think he wants to make sure you get safely to Winterfell.' Viserion's rider nodded and handed the reins to Jon, who took them as Riley got off her horse.

'I'll see you at Winterfell.' Riley made her way through the snow, accompanied by Damotra who cleaved through the snow before her. Her friend could not stop herself from patting Rhaegal on the neck.

Viserion's head appeared before Riley, lying down in the snow, wings extended. Riley grabbed his neck and walked up his wingbone, seating herself comfortably on his back, her wounds occasionally throbbing. But apparently the cold air in the North was good, since the pain was bearable.

'Be careful!' Damotra called out as Viserion roared and stretched his wings, tail swishing around as he righted himself. Rhaegal was already in the air, Damotra's horse nervously turning in rounds.

'You too. See you later!' Riley waved at Damotra, as she hid herself in between Viserion's shoulderblades. 'Valahd.' Riley whispered, as she caressed Viserion on his neck.

The dragon keened, running and with one, two jumps going into the air. His wings beat the air around him, as they gained height, Damotra's hair and coat flying with the wind.

Riley waved one more time as she turned around and glanced at her friend, Viserion following his brothers. It was clear the dragons were not hurried to go to Winterfell, flying around the North, miles and miles of snow surrounding them.

' **They are marching through Winter Town. I think we should go.'** Riley's Valyrian was not that good, but she knew the dragons understood her. Viserion keened and Rhaegal made a noise in his throat, but Drogon did not react.

Though he did her bidding, turning around and flying towards Winterfell. She could hear people screaming in terror and wonder as the dragons approached.

And than, she saw a familiar face. As Drogon flew over the marching Unsullied, Damotra waving at Riley on Viserion, none else than _Arya Stark_ was looking in wonder at the dragons flying over them.

Riley turned as Arya's wonder changed into a smile, Viserion's rider doing a doubletake as Sansa walked over the battlements, looking in curious terror at the dragons flying over them, and the girl sitting on the last one.

Riley turned again and looked forward, Viserion roaring as Winterfell grew smaller and smaller underneath them. The dragons chose a spot far enough from Winterfell, but close enough should they be needed.

Rhaegal and Drogon both landed, making themself comfortable in the snow, clearing some of it out. Viserion on the contrary turned around and flew back to Winterfell, landing right outside the gates.

Riley understood Viserion had shown her where they stayed, so she knew where to find him, should she need him.

As Viserion landed, snow flying everywhere, Riley could hear some people gasping and screaming in terror. Viserion made a low noise in his throat, lying down so Riley became visible. Some people blinked at the girl that appeared on the dragon's back.

Riley threw an uncomfortable smile at the people near her, crawling off Viserion. She groaned as her wounds throbbed, her hand seeming to prickle from the cold. As Riley stepped off Viserion's foot and used his neck as a support, none else than Ser Davos came looking for her.

He stopped for a moment in his tracks when he saw Viserion, but than stubbornly continued, making Riley shake her head in amusement. She patted her friend on his neck, as he grumbled one last time, jumping up into the air and disappearing with a few mighty beatings of his wings.

'Everyone is waiting for you.' Riley ignored the look the Northerners gave her as she walked side by side with Ser Davos, both lapsing into a comfortable silence.

She stopped for a moment when they entered Winterfell, not believing how beautiful the Hold really was.

'Let me w arn you, Lady Riley. The people are still wary of the queen and will also be wary of you by extension, since it is plain and clear you are important enough to be one of her close companions.' Riley sighed but than nodded, calming the nerves stirring in her belly, and followed Ser Davos into the Hold.

They came into a large room, where Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Arya and what she assumed was Bran, sat at the table at the end of the room. As the doors opened, a silence fell over the room.

Everyone stared at her, as Riley stilled, becoming as still as a statue. 'This is Lady Riley, one of queen's Daenerys' most trusted companions.' Murmuring started as Riley gave a barely there nod in recognition, her face starting to feel hot in embarassment.

'Riley, come.' Viserion's rider was thankful for the call of the khaleesi, wasting no time in going towards the queen. Daenerys grabbed her hand, pulling her next to her, making her sit down next to Missandei. 'How did the introductions go?' Riley whispered to her friend, as Missandei sighed. 'They seem to have accepted for the most part that Lord Snow has bent the knee but for the rest, I am not sure what to think.'

'Thank you.' Daenerys nodded. 'The dragons?' she whispered. 'They have found place outside of Winterfell. They will bother no one.'

Riley sat back as she listened to the people around them discussing, grateful for the glass of water a servant girl offered her.

'Your Grace, with all due respect, I do have one question.' One of the Lords spoke up, as both Daenerys and Jon looked up.

'What about...?' 'My dragons?' Daenerys asked, offering the man a tight smile. 'They have made their nest outside of Winterfell, far enough not to bother anyone, but close enough should I, we-' , as she motioned towards Damotra and Riley, 'need their help.' Damotra and Riley both nodded.

'Them?' The Lord asked, raising an eyebrow at both girls. Daenerys' smile grew even tighter, her jaw going rigid. 'Damotra and Riley ride my two other dragons. That is why Riley was later, she...'

'I went with the dragons to make sure they bothered no one. They are used to _us_ , but do not approach them unless you have a death wish. They are not quickly offended, but they are still very dangerous.' Riley spoke up.

The people in the room seemed to be pleased with her answer. 'Jon, there is still the matter of sleeping arrangements. We did not know the queen would come with so many advisors.' Sansa said, an apologetic expression on her face.

'That's not an issue. I'll share a room with Riley and Missandei, if you want, Lady Sansa. We'll take any sleeping arrangements you have for us. We do apologize for not telling you we were coming as well. Something _unexpected_ happened over the Wall, and it was hectic afterwards.'

Riley coughed as Sansa nodded, silent but seeming more comforted now that she had an answer. 'I'll see what I can do.'

It was hours later, when the afternoon faded into the night, that a knock came on the door. Damotra looked up from her bed, reading a book on swordfighting. Riley, just getting ready for bed, stood up and opened the door.

'Riley.' An unexpected smile bloomed on Riley's face, as Jon stood in the dooropening. 'Jon! Can I help you with something?' His face seemed shut down however, none of his usual friendliness on his face.

'You and Damotra need to come down. We need to discuss something, right now.' Riley shared a worried look with Damotra, as she quickly put an extra coat on and followed Jon outside.

They went again to the room they had been in earlier today, Sansa, Arya and Bran sitting at the table, Daenerys and Missandei standing tensely next to them.

'What is going on?' Riley looked at the man before her, the one she identified as Sam. 'Did I do something?'

'Do explain _something_ to me, Lady Riley.' Jon almost spat, as he looked at her, ready to combust if she said anything wrong.

'What?' Riley asked, her hands trembling with nervosity, as Damotra swallowed, not liking the tension in the room.

'Tell me, how it comes, that my brother calls you an otherworlder. He says you are _not_ from around here.'

Riley's eyes widened in shock, her breathing coming to a gasping halt. Her gaze flew to Bran, who did not seem bothered in the very least.

'Have you lost your _tongue_?!' Sansa sniped, eyes burning with fury. She reminded Riley very much of a wolf at that moment.

'Do not speak to her that way, _girl_. You may be the Lady of Winterfell, but I am still _queen_ , and you will not speak to anyone of my inner circle in _that way_.' Daenerys bit out, the temperature seeming to drop with several degrees as the queen's frosty gaze fell on the oldest Stark sister.

'It's fine Daenerys.' Riley sighed, as she cleared her throat. 'The truth was bound to come out at some point. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right moment.'

'Riley, you do not have to justify yourself at _all_.' Damotra muttered, hostile vibes radiating off of her. 'You do not _own_ them _anything_.' Her friend sneered, her lips curling back in disgust.

'I think we deserve an explanation at the very least!' Jon boomed.

'No, Damotra is right, I do _not_ own you anything.' Riley's bitter tone was accompanied by a disgusted but sad look at the Stark siblings. 'I do _not_ own your _sisters_ or _brother_ any explanation. They do not know me, nor do I know them. But you, yes, you do deserve the truth.'

Jon quietened at that, his look of anger replaced by something else. But he was still closed off, treating her as if she were a stranger.

'I am not from around here. Bran is right about that.' Riley could not stop a bitter smile from appearing on her lips as she thought back about her life before this. It seemed like such a distant memory now.

'I never wanted to deceive you. I hope you will understand that in time.' She took a deep breath, turning to the flames in the hearth, trying to think about how to start her story.

'I am not from this world. The start of my story in Westeros is very simple.'

'I died in my world and ended up here.'


	18. Chapter 17

**The truth can be like a knife to the heart**

 **I recommend you listen to:**

 **The Weekend feat SZA and Travis Scott - Power is Power**

 **Rosalia - Me Traicionaste**

'I beg your _pardon_?' Sam asked, his eyebrows raising in confusion. Riley threw a sad smile at the fire in the hearth, closing her eyes and trying to focus.

'It is very different where I come from. I will spare you the details but your story has been recorded into books in my world. Not everything, but up to the Battle of the Bastards. That is why I know so much about all of your lives.'

Damotra sighed as Daenerys' gaze slid to the Stark siblings, her eyes still seeming to simmer with anger. 'I slipped in my world and cracked my head. Next thing I remember is waking up here. I pretended to have lost my memory, since I had no idea if this was a dream or reality. When it began to register I would not be able to go back home, I still pretended to have lost my memory. Damotra taught me the basics of the language and the culture, so I could get by.'

Riley bit her lip, some tears coming into her eyes as she remembered her journey up until now. 'That must not have been easy, Lady Riley.' Sam eventually said as Riley turned her head, throwing him a sad smile.

'No, it wasn't. I ended up getting linked to Viserion and than the Night King almost managed to get to Viserion and me with it. I have never been so scared in my life.'

'You are talking about the Night King trying to kill your dragon and make a wight out of him?' Riley nodded as Bran stared at her, still the same expression on his face, vacant of any real emotion. 'You were wounded as well, were you not? Are your scars still turning blue?' Riley swallowed at that but eventually nodded.

'Riley, _what_ is going on?' Damotra stressed, taking her arm and facing her friend. Riley shook her head, a tear finally sliding out of her eye. 'The edges of my scars are turning _blue_. The exact same colour as the Night King's eyes.' Several people gasped followed by a tense silence.

'I am _scared_.' Riley finally admitted, her hands shaking with worry. 'Scared of what it means.' Daenerys and Missandei exchanged a worried look as Damotra grabbed Riley's hands. 'Riley.' she sighed.

'I am sorry.' Her friend hiccuped, the worry and fear Viserion's rider had felt for ages finally coming up. Damotra hugged her friend, her gaze locking with that of Jon Snow. He cleared his throat, moving his head.

Damotra nodded as she let go of Riley, Jon approaching her. 'Show me.' he asked, taking the bandage off of Riley's hand. He was silent for a minute, gravely inspecting the scar on her hand. 'The wound on your belly?' Riley shook her head, a watery smile breaking through. 'Worse. So much worse.'

Riley looked everywhere but his face, trying to think of what to say. Until a hand grasped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. 'Nothing will happen to you.' Jon whispered, as Riley closed her eyes, a last tear falling from her eye.

'I am not scared of what happens to _me_. I could die for all I care. I am scared I will hurt you or Viserion or anyone else. We do not know what the Night King is capable of.' Riley whispered, her gaze finally locking with that of Jon.

'He will not get you. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word.' Riley nodded, throwing a smile at Jon. A grin finally broke through on his face, as he approached Viserion's rider and envelopped her in his arms.

Riley closed her arms around the Warden in the North's middle, her cheek resting on the fur of his coat, a smile on her lips. 'Nothing will happen to you.' Jon whispered near her ear in her hair, a promise meant for her and _only_ her. 'That I promise.'

They stayed like that for a good while, the fire still crackling in the hearth when Riley finally opened her eyes. 'Where is everybody?' Jon smirked, the roguish smile she loved so much appearing. 'They wanted to give us some time alone.' Riley let out a laugh at that. 'You bet.'

She could not stop a yawn from leaving her lips as Jon smiled. 'You are tired. Go to sleep, Riley. I will see you tomorrow.' Riley nodded, walking towards the door but stopping before she opened it.

'Jon?' she asked, as he looked up. 'Yes, Riley?' 'You have forgiven me?' Jon was silent for a good minute, finally grimly nodding. 'Ofcourse, I cannot stay mad at you. But next time, tell me sooner.' Riley smiled and nodded at that. 'Goodnight, King in the North.'

'Well, I'm not sure if that is what I am anymore.' Jon shrugged as Riley nodded in understanding, giving him a sleepy smile. 'We'll figure it out.' 'You are right. But you should get some rest while you still can. Sweet dreams, Riley.'

Damotra was the first one who remarked the white dog/wolf, bigger than even a wolf, that followed them. 'What is that?' Riley blinked as she turned, her eyes falling on red eyes staring back at her. 'A direwolf. All the Stark siblings had one. That is Jon's if I am not mistaken. He is called...' Riley scrunched her eyes closed as she searched her memory.

'Ghost! He is called Ghost.' Damotra raised an eyebrow at the direwolf, eyes full of curiosity. 'Really? Come here!' Damotra whispered, bending down and sitting on her knees. She motioned with her hands, and Ghost made a few steps, but refused to come any closer.

'Riley, why don't you try?' Riley blinked, a bewildered look thrown at her friend. Damotra insisted and gave an encouraging nod, Riley sitting down on her knees as well. 'Ghost. Come here. If you want.' Riley muttered, holding her hand before her with her palm open.

That seemed to trigger something as the direwolf came closer, stopping before Riley and Damotra. Riley's fingers trembled, but eventually her hand disappeared in Ghost's white fur, the direwolf grumbling, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

'He seems to like that.' Damotra said, petting Ghost on his side. The direwolf came closer and sniffed at Riley's face, than at Damotra's neck and eventually sat down again.

A smile grew on Riley's lips, scratching the direwolf on his snout. 'Lady Riley, the queen would like to see you.' Riley nodded as she stood up, turning around and following Ser Jorah out of the door.

A little gasp of surprise fell out of Damotra's mouth as Ghost now trotted next to Riley, inbetween her and her friend, almost sticking to her like glue. 'Someone has taken a liking to you.' Ser Jorah remarked, as Damotra grinned, Riley shaking her head.

'Do not ask.' Ser Jorah held his hands up. 'I would not dare.'

'She doesn't have to be my friend, but I am her queen.' Riley stopped in her steps as Daenerys and Jon talked, a visible tension starting to build in the way he carried himself. 'If she cannot respect me...' Jon sighed but nodded. 'She does not know you. The Northeners rarely trust strangers.'

Daenerys' face seemed to close off, a distant look on her face. 'That did not stop _you_ from getting to know Riley. Tell me, Jon Snow, where does Riley fit in all this?' Damotra stopped as well, sharing a look with Riley, who wringed her hands together.

Jon shook his head, eyes hard when he looked back at the queen. 'My relationship or feelings regarding Riley have nothing to do with this. She has _nothing_ to do with this.' Daenerys let out a mocking laugh. 'What if your sister disrespects her as well? What if by some chance we survive and Riley intends to stay with you, will you allow your sisters and people to treat her like she is worth nothing because she is a stranger? Because you know, Warden in the North, she is not from around here. She is even _more_ of a stranger than I am.'

Riley swallowed audibly, never having given that much thought. But Daenerys was right. Somewhere she was thankful her queen and friend was so concerned about her, protecting her so valiantly.

Jon quietened down at that, looking up at the sky, lost in contemplation. 'Why do you care so much?' Jon asked eventually as Daenerys' gaze locked with Damotra, who waved at her. Daenerys seemed to nod in recognition, turning back to Jon. 'Riley is Viserion's rider, and while she is vital for this war, she is also _my friend_. You have no idea what she has done for me or my people. If you ever hurt her, you will answer to me, understood?'

Daenerys threw one last angry look at Jon, turning as she walked towards Damotra and Riley. Jon stomped behind her, seeming to sulk. Riley made a wave with her hand, catching the warden in the North's attention. He seemed to brighten a bit when Riley smiled at him, pretending she knew nothing of his and the queen's conversation.

'Ghost?' Jon asked as the direwolf stood next to Riley, walking over to his master. 'He seems to have latched himself to you. He rarely is so accepting of strangers.' Jon scratched the direwolf behind his ear, Riley smiling at Ghost as his red eyes stayed on her.

'You wanted to speak with us, Daenerys?' Damotra asked, walking next to the queen. 'We need to go check on the dragons. They are barely eating.' Dany said, something akin to worry coming through her voice.

'How?' Damotra asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'The only one who is eating normally is Viserion. While you are more at ease in cold climates, Viserion is apparently as well. Whatever the Night King did when he wounded him, it has made Viserion more resistant to the cold.' Daenerys said, as she started walking, Damotra and Riley not far behind.

She stopped in her tracks when she turned, waving at Jon. 'Come on. It is time you properly meet Viserion and his brothers.' Jon blinked. 'Are you sure?' Riley laughed at Jon's expression, a nervosity she never thought she'd ever see present on his face. 'Yes, come. You better stay here Ghost. You'll meet the dragons later.' Riley told Ghost and to her surprise, he turned tail and went back into Winterfell.

Damotra surpressed a giggle when Jon's cape flew in the wind, slapping into Riley's side. Though her friend did not seem to be bothered the least by it.

'Amazing. Never thought they were so big.' Jon muttered as Riley grinned, winking at him as she went to Viserion. Her companion raised himself, head coming at her height. 'Hi, Viserion.' Riley whispered, her friend closing his eyes when she scratched his nose.

'What's wrong with them?' Jon asked, as Damotra wrapped her arms around Rhaegal's head, muttering comforting words in his cheek. Daenerys patted Drogon on his nose as she sighed. 'They do not like the North. Too cold, I reckon.'

Damotra nodded as she walked by Rhaegal, his head following her as she climbed up his back with ease. 'Come on.' Riley motioned with her hand, as Viserion lied down lower so she became visible. 'But what if he does not want me too?' Riley gave him a reassuring smile. 'He maybe would not have allowed this had you tried alone. But I am here. So you have nothing to worry about. Come.'

Jon still seemed to hesitate, Daenerys hiding her laugh with a cough, her gaze crossing that of Damotra who shared a grin with the queen. 'Do you trust me?' Riley asked, her hand extended towards the former commander of the Night Watch. 'Ofcourse.' Jon answered without question. 'Than trust me on this. I'll protect you.' Riley wiggled her eyebrows, a snort from the man below her her answer.

He climbed up on Viserion's wing, the dragon hissing softly, but not moving otherwise. Jon grabbed Riley's hand, as she pulled him up. He seated himself behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle. 'Why is he hissing?' Jon muttered as Viserion's rider chuckled. 'He is just warning you to be nice, that's all.'

'Hold on.' Riley lied further down, Viserion bending through his knees as he prepared to take flight. 'What are you waiting for?! Let's go!' Damotra called, Rhaegal jumping up into the air with a roar, Daenerys smirking at Riley as Drogon also flew up.

Riley shook her head, patting the dragon on his neck. 'Time to show off, my friend. Let's go.' Viserion screeched in answer, starting to run and jumping up in the air, soon flying behind his brothers.

'How in the Seven Hells do you do this?!' Jon called out over the wind, as Riley laughed. Viserion banked left, flying over Winterfell behind Rhaegal. 'Don't you like it?!' Riley shouted back, Viserion flying faster and faster, seeming to race his brothers who could fly the fastest. 'Not really!' Jon called back, as Rhaegal roared, Damotra laughing in response.

'Than you will certainly not like this. Hold on tight! ' Jon's eyes widened as they dove into a cliff of some sorts, Riley's eyes watering but a laugh tinkling out of her mouth. Jon grunted, eyes closed as they went faster and faster. He had a sense of his world tilting, and when he opened an eye to look where they were now, he saw they were flying through a canyon of some sorts.

Viserion flew up, Riley moving with ease as her friend beat his wings to gain height. 'Stop over there.' Jon called out over the wind as Riley hummed and nodded, giving a tug on Viserion's spikes. The dragon did her bidding, landing not much later. Rhaegal landed next to his brother, Damotra's cheeks red from the cold.

'This is beautiful.' Riley whispered, as she approached the waterfall. 'No one would find us here if we did not want to be found.' Riley muttered, a smile appearing on her lips as she gazed over her shoulder to Jon. 'I think it would be difficult to hide three dragons, especially ones so big.'

Damotra and Daenerys snorted at that, both looking at the couple before them. 'Let's go, Damotra. There is something I wanted to show you.' Daenerys cleared her throat, motioning for her friend to give them some privacy.

'We'll see you later, Riley. Jon.' Daenerys said, as Jon nodded, Damota winking as she mounted Rhaegal, who made a noise in his throat as he jumped up after his brother Drogon, the dragons soon disappearing in the clouds. Viserion stayed, yawning and turning around, licking his now healed wound on his wing.

'Is your world much like ours?' Jon asked, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Riley shook her head. 'It is very much different.' Jon nodded, seeming to hum as he hugged Riley from behind, his arms encircling hers.

'Would you go back if you had the chance?' Riley patted Jon on his arm, as she thought for a moment. 'No, I would not. Not even if I could. I had no one waiting for me. I am...happy here. Something I have not been in a long time. And there are some good reasons to stay.'

Riley turned, her gaze crossing that of Jon. 'Such as?' he asked, a charming smile appearing on his lips. 'Viserion. Damotra. Daenerys. Missandei. A lot of other people I have come to known.'

'That is all?' Riley snorted, shaking her head. 'No. That is not all. You as well.' Jon grinned, forehead bumping against that of Riley, who closed her eyes. 'Especially you.' she whispered.

When she thought back about it, later that night, she could only say she had not expected Jon to kiss her. Nor had she expected to like him so much. But _damn,_ was he a good kisser. And he made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, and especially _loved_.

'He does know some things.' Riley muttered to herself in the darkness, listening to her friend's breathing. She grinned to herself, and drifted off to sleep, her thoughts filled with the (former?) King in the North.

Now, so much had happened in the meantime. Jaime Lannister had arrived back in Winterfell, only for them to hear that Cersei would not be coming with her army.

Riley and Damotra had managed, with Tyrion's help, to allow the knight to stay and make sure Daenerys did not blame Sansa, who had allowed Cersei's brother to stay. Daenerys had not been happy with Tyrion, but one look from Damotra, blazing with fury, had stopped her from being too hard on her Hand.

The reminder on what she had done to the Tarly's, and Damotra's reaction to it, was still fresh in the queen's mind.

If that had not been enough, they had gotten news the Night King was arriving. Theon had also joined them, and Riley had been happy to see he was well and alive, and so was Yara.

So their preparations had begun. The plans had been made, as Jon decided the dragons would defend Bran who would be at the God's Wood, to draw the Night King in. Damotra had decided to help the Unsullied and the others fighting before Winterfell, saying one dragon was better than none.

But no one was confident. Most were sure they were going to die. And secretly, Riley thought that as well.

The tension was becoming too much. Riley had spent hours before the battle preparing. She sighed as she listened to Tormund talking, smiling nervously at Tyrion who squeezed her hand comfortingly.

She wore thick pants with fur on the inside, a cotton shirt with long sleeves over it, something akin to a light armour over that. Over it, she wore her trusty brown coat with a black fur collar, her neck protected against the cold. Her gloves protested as she flexed her fingers, sipping from her drink. Her hair was done in the same way as Daenerys' hair was done, but her hair was not lose, it ended in a long braid that came to her butt. Damotra's hair was the same, but her hair sported two braids.

Riley sighed as she clutched her necklace, hiding it back underneath her coat. She tried not to think about the dagger she had tucked in her pants, an extra protection she hoped she did not have to use.

She was spending the last few hours with Tyrion, Podrick, Brienne, Jaime and Ser Davos. She had not thought it would be so, but they were merry companions, making the butterflies in her belly move less around.

'I am going to go for a walk. Try to get my nerves under control.' Riley said as she cleared her throat, smiling at Tyrion. 'I will see you at dawn. The rest of you, should I not see you anymore, good luck.'

They all made noises of confirmation, as Riley walked outside, waving at Missandei who was spending some time with Greyworm. She nodded at Ser Jorah, who was engaged in a conversation with his niece Lyanna Mormont. Riley did not know the girl well, but she was fierce.

'Have you seen Jon?' Riley asked a random person, who shrugged. 'He is in the crypts.' a voice answered, as Riley turned. Samwell Tarly stood behind her, as Riley turned around. 'Thank you.' she said, turning around to go into the crypts.

'The queen told me you tried to stop her from burning my brother and father. Thank you for that.' Riley stopped in her tracks, throwing him a sad smile. 'I am very sorry for your loss. She did what she thought was right at the time.'

Before Sam could answer, Riley marched into the crypts, worry gnawing at her. Jon had been ignoring her for days, and she wondered if she did something wrong.

He seemed lost in thought before a statue, clearly brooding. A little stone connected with Riley's boots, as she stopped walking and stood for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

Jon looked up, a smile, but not a cheerful one, appearing at her presence. Riley sighed and gave him an unsure smile back, going towards the former Night Commander.

'Jon? What is going on?' He sighed, staying quiet as Riley searched his face. He turned back to the statue, Riley swallowing and standing next to him. She looped her arms around his, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

'Who is that?' she asked, looking at the statue before her. 'Lyanna Stark.' Riley's eyes widened, blinking in shock. 'She, who. Rhaegar?' Her words jumbled together, remembering the stories of Rhaegar Targaryen who had kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark.

'Yes, Riley. The one my brother raped.' she heard a voice say, Daenerys approaching them, also an unsure smile on her face. 'Why would he do that?' Riley wondered. 'We have both heard many stories about how decent and kind he was, right Daenerys?'

The queen joined them, nodding and also looking at the statue, a frown on her face. 'He liked to sing. Gave money to poor children and yet, he did that. I wonder why.' The khaleesi whispered, as Riley's hand let go of Jon's arm, fingers squeezing that of the queen in support.

'He didn't.' Jon whispered, a look of almost torment on his face. 'He loved her.' Daenerys and Riley both shared a look, Jon letting go of Riley and turning to Daenerys. 'They were married in secret.'

'I beg your _pardon_?' Riley muttered, taking a few steps back. 'After Rhaegar died, she gave birth to a son.' Daenerys' eyes widened in shock, her expression becoming one of shock and horror.

'Lyanna knew Robert would never allow the child to live, so as she lay dying, she asked her brother to take the boy and raise him as his bastard son. My name, my _real_ name, is Aegon Targaryen.'

The air seemed to leave the room, as Daenerys stumbled back, her face a combination of shock and horror. Riley was pretty sure her expression was an exact copy of that of the queen. 'It _cannot_ be.' she whispered, disbelief clear in her voice, as she retreated also, standing next to Daenerys, fingers fidgeting with her coat.

'It's impossible.' Daenerys whispered as Jon shook his head. 'I wish it were.' 'Who told you this?' Riley asked, refusing to look at the man she had started to love. 'Bran saw it and Samwell confirmed it.'

Riley shook her head, turning around and putting her hand against the wall, hoping it would keep her standing, sure she was going to fall to her knees from shock. Daenerys seemed to be barely better, trying to keep a neutral face.

'A secret only your brother and best friend know. A bit weird is it?' Daenerys asked. 'It is true, Daenerys. I know it is.' Riley stood straight, her nerves a bit more calm. 'If it were true, you would be the last male heir of House Targaryen.'

Riley stood next to her friend and queen, deciding she needed Riley's support now more than ever, but she was torn between her loyalty to her friend and the man she had feelings for, sure as she was Jon had no ill intent and did not want this to happen.

'It would mean you would have claim to the Iron Throne.' Riley seemed to bite out between clenched teeth, eyes seeming to fill with tears. 'Riley...' 'Where does this leave _us_?' Riley asked, as Daenerys bit her lip, worried gaze going to her friend.

'Where, Jon?! This is beyond awkward. I do not know how to fix this. I do not...' Jon sighed, grasping her hand. 'This has nothing to do with us, Riley.'

Riley let out a bitter laugh. ' _Nothing_ to do with us?' she spit out, as a tear slid out of her eye. Daenerys' gaze seemed to become sad, not knowing what to say. 'I am torn between the loyalty towards my friend and queen and you! It is an impossible choice to make!'

'I am not asking you to choose, Riley.' Riley shook her head, lip trembling. 'I am not saying that. But where does it leave us? Will there even _be_ an us?' Riley eventually whispered, silence taking over in the crypts.

'Riley, I...' A horn sounded through Winterfell, their reveree broken. 'They have come.' Daenerys said, as she turned. Riley's jaw went rigid, her face becoming stonecold. 'We have no time for this. If we live, we will try to figure this out. But for now, we need to go. Follow me.'

'Riley, wait. I...' Riley turned around, her gaze betraying nothing. 'Ready yourself. The dead are here. I suggest you move your ass if you do not want to become one of them.' Jon's shocked expression was the only answer she got, as Riley turned around, starting to march towards the exit.

With that, Riley marched out of the crypts, the queen not far behind, ready to face the enemy. And if she was still alive in the morning, than she would worry about her relationship with Jon.

But first, she had an enemy to defeat.


	19. Chapter 18

**You have enemies? Good. That means you** **'ve stood up for something, sometime in your life.**

Damotra tried to control her breathing as Rhaegal flew behind Viserion, Riley turning her head to look at her friend. Damotra threw Riley a scared smile, her best friend's expression one of fear and nerves. Jon sat behind Riley, arms firmly tucked around her, but he did not talk to her nor did he even look at her.

Damotra had the feeling something had happened, but she supposed that was something to worry about later. If they survived, that is.

Winterfell came into view, and Daenerys nodded one last time at Damotra, as Drogon beat his wings and flew up, Viserion not far behind him. Rhaegal roared, unsettled by the nerves of his rider, landing on one of Winterfell's towers, stones starting to crumble underneath Rhaegal's weight.

Sansa threw Damotra a look while she just stared back. They were going to fight, probably die, and the Stark girl was worried about the _Hold_? Seriously. Damotra rolled her eyes and looked ahead, gaze trained on the Dothraki and Unsullied, knowing Greyworm was somewhere down there. Rhaegal shook his long neck, head turning to look at the Stark sisters, hissing in particular at Sansa when she kept staring at his rider.

Damotra could not stop something akin to laugh falling from her lips, patting Rhaegal on his neck. 'Easy, Rhaegal. Do not scare them _too_ much.' Damotra's gaze zeroed in on Greyworm, attentive to his whereabouts. She had promised Missandei she would look out for him, and even if it was not so easy in the sky, she could still try.

Her gaze crossed that of Ser Jorah who nodded at her, Damotra bowing her head in return. She felt a bit better, knowing he was there. She could only hope Riley and Daenerys would be as safe as well.

Riley's nerves were reaching a point up to where she thought she would explode, her fingers trembling with fear, her respiration changing into little clouds everytime she breathed. Daenerys and Jon had advanced, to where they could see the battle going on downstairs. An icy silence was apparent between the two, Daenerys refusing to even look at him.

Viserion made a noise behind Riley, head appearing right next to her as she closed her eyes. 'Stay close, Viserion. Lord knows I need it.'

Her attention was caught when she saw thousands of lights appear on the ground. 'What is that?' she whispered, walking closer to Daenerys. 'Fire.' Daenerys answered, sharing a look with her friend. 'Someone has lighted the weapons of the Dothraki.'

Riley swallowed as she looked, Viserion not far behind her, his breathing making her hair move. The Dothraki started their tell-tale screaming, their horses galloping in tandem, a flash of white next to Ser Jorah. Rhaegal roared again, head moving around in agitation. The Unsullied started to catapult firy stones, catapulting them into the mass of Undead that was without any doubt lurking there.

Damotra cursed, as Rhaegal kept on moving restlessly underneath her. What was the use of having a dragon if you did not help? Rhaegal screeched, and in that moment, Damotra knew her friend thought she was right.

'Fuck this! Let's go Rhaegal!' Damotra shouted, as she leaned forward and grabbed his spikes. 'LADY DAMOTRA! YOU HAVE ORDERS TO STAY!' she heard Ser Davos shout out. Damotra turned her head, hair slapping in her face. She looked at him one, two moments where a tense silence fell between them, and than turned back towards the battlefield, mind made up.

' _LADY DAMOTRA!'_ Damotra ignored the calls of Ser Davos as Rhaegal took to the skies, flying over the horde that galloped towards an unsure end. She threw a smirk at Ser Jorah, whose horse stayed close, Ghost growling and running harder into the mass of Undead.

Damotra saw that something collided into the Dothraki, but she could not see what. A feeling in her gut told her something was wrong, but she would do what she could. **'Dracarys!'**

Riley's eyes widened as she watched with baited breath the battle beneath them, Rhaegal breathing fire, further into the ranks of undead, but it did close to nothing. Daenerys and Riley shared an unsettled look as realisation dawned that they could not see their enemy, nor had they any idea with how many they were, and one dragon and a horde of Dothraki were nothing against their foe.

'No!' Riley whispered, her voice betraying the horror she felt at all the lights of the Dothraki going out. Rhaegal was still spitting fire, but to no avail. He was alone, a spark of fire in a sea of Undead.

'We have to do something! Damotra and Rhaegal are out there, _alone_. Daenerys!' Riley almost begged. _'Please!'_ Daenerys' gaze turned grim as she turned, starting to march towards Drogon. She was stopped by Jon, who took her by her arm and pulled her back. Daenerys' gaze blazed with fury, Jon seeming to realize what he had done.

Riley took Daenerys' other arm, her eyes boring into Jon to let the queen go. 'The Night King is coming.' Riley let out a bitter laugh at that, Jon looking at her instead of Daenerys. 'The dead are already here.'

Daenerys pulled herself free, going towards Drogon. 'You may have no problem with sacrificing your allies and friends to win, but _I_ do not. Damotra, Rhaegal, Ser Jorah, Greyworm, Ghost and countless others are there, ready to sacrifice themselves. I will be damned before I let that happen.'

Riley turned as well as she strode towards Viserion, who lied down and opened his wing. 'Move your legs if you want to come and help. I swear I will leave you here if you do not move in this instant.' Jon seemed to understand Riley was not joking, because he came running over, just as Riley crawled on Viserion.

'Let's go, Viserion. We have a brother and a friend to save.'

Damotra could not stop the shock from taking hold of her as the dead ran towards the Unsullied and the rest of the Northern armies, angry that her help did not do anything. 'DAMOTRA!' she heard someone call from above her, seeing that Daenerys was making gestures towards her.

Drogon roared, Rhaegal answering his brother and flying higher into the air, Damotra shaking her head. 'I am sorry!' she called over the wind. 'I did what I could!' Daenerys nodded. 'I know. Maybe with three dragons it will be easier.'

Drogon advanced, Rhaegal falling back and flying next to Viserion, Riley throwing her friend a relieved smile, happy to see she and Rhaegal were fine.

Riley could almost taste the despair in the air as the army underneath them was battling the dead, more and more people falling and not standing back up again. Drogon breathed fire, the fire lighting up a line of undead soldiers. Ser Jaime looked up in shock as Viserion flew over, Riley throwing him a look.

Riley felt Viserion straighten himself, a ray of deadly fire coming from his mouth, his scales pleasantly warm underneath her. Rhaegal flew on her right, also breathing fire.

Drogon flew up, Daenerys looking back and smiling, making the dragon turn and ready himself for another bout. Viserion flew by the walls of Winterfell, roaring and showing his teeth, Sansa and Arya Stark taken aback by the reaction of the dragon.

Jon shared a look with his sisters, as Riley grinned, almost evily, and leaned down again. Viserion and Rhaegal flew side by side, burning line upon line of undead.

Drogon screeched and his brothers reacted, flying over to his brothers. 'What now?' Damotra called out over the wind. Just as Daenerys was to answer, Jon made a noise. 'There!' he pointed, Riley looking at that direction.

The Night King's generals all stood there, waiting for something. What, Riley did not know, but she was sure she could read Jon's mind in that moment. Riley shared a look with Damotra and Daenerys, and than made Viserion fly right, over to the White Walkers.

She held on, hidden between Viserion's shoulderblades, the fire already forming in her dragon's throat. 'RILEY! BEHIND YOU!' Damotra screamed, Riley looking up in fear.

Something akin to a snowstorm appeared out of nowhere from their left, snow and cold wind surrounding them in mere moments. Riley gasped as Jon grunted, the snow and wind biting in their faces and hurting them outright.

Damotra could not see. She was surrounded by a cloud of white. She did not see her friends, nor the battle underneath them. And how do you help someone if you cannot see them or locate them?

'Daenerys! Damotra!' Riley cried out, her voice almost like a wail. Viserion screeched, worried about his brothers. 'Riley!' she heard someone call from the distance, seeing it was Damotra and Rhaegal flying above her.

'DAENERYS!' Both girls screamed, hoping that their queen would answer. 'DROGON!' Riley shouted, Viserion screeching as well, in the hope his brother would answer.

'DAMOTRA, THE TRENCH! THE TRENCH IS LIT!' Riley screamed to her friend, causing Damotra to look underneath her. 'Shit!' Damotra muttered. They had been supposed to do that, but since the Night King had spoiled that plan...

'What the hell is that?!' Viserion's rider muttered, her voice betraying her disbelief and shock. 'It cannot be.' Jon said, eyebrow raising in horrified confusion, his hands tightening around Riley's waist. Damotra swallowed and looked up, as she saw her friend look up at something higher up in the sky.

'No!' Rhaegal keened in worry, as Damotra put a hand before her mouth, her brain not seeming to comprehend what her eyes saw.

A dragon. The Night King was above them on _a dragon_. Though it looked more like a skeletton to them, barely any meat on it left, eyes blue like the White Walkers. 'Fuck.' Riley heard her friend curse, a slow smirk appearing on the Night King's face.

'AARGH!' A scream came out of Riley's throat, her hand going towards her stomach. Viserion roared in fear and anger, Jon could not tell in that instant, but he did see the blood that was falling from Riley's lips. Her glove and coat that were turning red with blood.

The Night King smirked, looking up and disappearing into the clouds, Viserion still roaring in anger. 'Riley?!' Damotra shouted, Rhaegal coming as close as he could. 'I am fine.' Viserion's rider breathing was laboured, but she still bowed, making sure Viserion flew up.

They were joined by Drogon and Daenerys, as they flew higher and higher, the silhouette of the Night King and his dragon disappearing. They eventually burst through the clouds, the night sky filled with stars surrounding them. Riley had gone white, her hand put on her stomach.

She and Daenerys shared a look, Damotra looking around, turning her head, her heart beating faster and faster. It unsettled her, knowing the Night King had a dragon.

Than the clouds underneath her seemed to turn blue, as Damotra blinked. A ray of blue fire came for her and Rhaegal, but her companion had seen it coming and moved to the side, the undead dragon missing them by mere inches.

The Night King and his mount flew behind Daenerys, still breathing blue fire, Drogon doing his best to escape from their ennemy. But Riley could see they were winning ground. She did not have to order Viserion or Rhaegal to move, both brothers roaring in anger, flying faster than they ever had.

Riley could hear their friend and queen grunt as she held onto Drogon, the oldest brother flying as fast as he could. Riley could almost feel the sweat that was collecting on her friend's scales, as he screeched and flew higher and higher.

Viserion opened his mouth and grabbed the undead dragon's tail, tearing on it and pulling it back. Rhaegal came flying from the side, colliding into the wight and dragging his claws onto the dragon's side. The wight screeched in something akin to pain, as he stopped breathing fire, the others making use of it by disappearing into the clouds below.

They regrouped above the clouds, where the stars gave them enough light, Daenerys sharing a look with both girls. 'Are you allright?' Both riders nodded, Riley coughing and spitting out blood. 'Riley? Will you...?' Riley shook her head. 'I am fine. Let's go.' Riley steeled her determination as Viserion flew back into the clouds, searching for their enemy.

'There he is!' Damotra called out over the howling wind, sure that Riley and Daenerys had also seen the blue light that lit up Winterfell. Now the Night King had _also_ started with attacking the Hold apparently.

Damotra groaned as she gripped Rhaegal's spikes again, making her intention clear. Rhaegal seemed to gather some of his remaining energy and took a deep dive, flying with high speed at the Night King.

He had not seen it coming. A small smile appeared onto Damotra's lips as Rhaegal attacked the dragon from the side, barreling into the wight. What followed was a rapid battle of Rhaegal and the wight trying to hurt each other, snapping teeth and claws never very far. Damotra screamed in despair, as she tried to hold on, her grip more and more loosening.

Rhaegal clawed at the undead's chest, leaving wounds that frosted over. He bit in the thing's neck as the wight screamed in anger. Damotra grunted as she crawled back up, a roar from Rhaegal causing her to stop moving.

The dragon underneath her at once roared in pain as the undead dragon clawed at his chest, leaving bloody wounds in it's trail. The wight also bit in his wing, tearing chucks of skin out of Rhaegal's left wing.

Damotra's eyes widened in terror and disbelief, sure that the pain and fear she felt was not only her own. The undead dragon turned in such a way, that his head appeared next to Damotra. Rows of teeth materialized next to her, as the wight snapped at her. He tore a piece of her coat off, the fabric flying away in the wind.

And than she felt it, a piercing sensation, as if she was being stabbed viciously by something. Damotra howled in pain, sounding much like a banshee Riley would later say ,whatever that meant, as the undead dragon bit in her arm. Damotra finally snapped, sobbing and histerically calling out for anyone to help her and her dragon.

Rhaegal roared and fought in the dragon's grip, moving and snapping his teeth and using his claws. In a last show of strength, Rhaegal turned and bit again in the undead dragon's neck, Damotra's arm finally loose and bleeding rapidly.

Rhaegal bit a part of the undead's cheek and jaw off, the bone falling down, into the unknown. Fire seemed to leak out of the wight's mouth, who was once again snapping at Damotra, said girl trying to get away.

With a shock she realised the Night King had a javelin in his hand, probably wanting another try at making another undead dragon. 'Someone!' Damotra sobbed. _'Help!'_

When all hope seemed lost and Damotra was starting to accept she and Rhaegal would not make it out alive, that is when she heard it. Two roars, furious and angry. Damotra stuttered as reality seemed to come to a halt, as Drogon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the undead dragon.

He grabbed the wight with his claws on the juncture between neck and head and also it's back, causing the Night King to stumble. Rhaegal was freed, as he started falling down, trying to right himself.

Viserion appeared from the other side, barrelling into the right side of the undead dragon, also grabbing it with it's claws. Riley saw red from anger, and she would admit later she did not think much further than that.

She leaned over and grabbed the javelin from the Night King's hand, tearing on it with all her might. 'Give it to me, you _asshole_!' She bit out, and with a final pull of strength, tore the javelin out of the Night King's hands.

The undead leader fell, disappearing into the storm below, as Daenerys and Riley shared a look. Riley, though she was aware there was blood dripping from her mouth, threw a smile at Daenerys.

Drogon decided enough was enough, and he pushed his claws deeper into the struggling undead wight, and than bit in it's neck once more, finishing what Rhaegal started.

Damotra in the meantime felt Rhaegal right himself, as he beat his wings, the sounds he made showing that he was in pain. 'Rhaegal.' Damotra whispered, patting him on the neck. 'Calm down.'

Rhaegal roared, eventually landing more or less in the snow, as he kept on running and flapping his wings, trying to slow down. Damotra felt her companion go through his knees as he screeched, her arm screaming in pain. She finally let go, falling off of Rhaegal into the snow.

Damotra groaned and sat up, turning her head and looking behind her, a wall of snow exploding behind her. She struggled to her feet, ploughing through the white substance towards her friend.

The dragon keened as he lay down, his tongue licking his hurt wing. 'Rhaegal?' Damotra whispered, as she scratched his snout. He pushed his head into her belly, still keening. 'It's fine. I am here. And I am not leaving.' she whispered, as she hugged his head. She hoped Daenerys and Riley had more luck.

She felt as if someone was looking at her, but who, Riley could not tell. She could only say she felt cold shudders taking over her body. As Riley turned, the blue eyes from her nightmares seemed to become reality.

'Daenerys.' Riley whispered as her friend looked down, to where Riley pointed. Viserion let out an unsettled screech, flying higher, as if he put more distance between Riley and the Night King, their enemy would not hurt her. 'There.' Riley whispered again, as she went higher and higher.

'Go. I will take care of this.' Daenerys muttered, making a gesture with her hand for her friend to go away. Daenerys turned, her face grim, as she went back to the task at hand. **'Dracarys.** '

Viserion gained height, but enough that Riley could see the fire burning the Night King. 'Is it working?' Jon asked, but Riley shook her head. 'I cannot see.' She tried to ignore the wounds that were screaming in agony on her hand and stomach, also trying to ignore the blood she kept coughing up. They needed to end this, and fast.

Daenerys and Riley's face could not hide their horror and despair as the Night King still stood, a smirk gracing his face. Daenerys shook her head, as she saw the Night King took another javelin.

'Daenerys! Go! _Now_!' Riley screamed, reliving the same horror she felt when she had been hit. 'Wait! The Night King!' Jon screamed back, tugging on her wounds. Daenerys had gotten the memo, making Drogon turn as the javelin missed them by inches.

'I do not care!' she hissed at Jon, as she slapped his arm, hoping he would let go. 'Stop tugging on my wounds. You are _hurting_ me!' Viserion growled at that, starting to shudder and something akin to shimmying, his whole body moving. Riley had the reflex to grip Viserion's spikes harder, but Jon did not.

She heard the man she loved letting go of her middle, as she could breathe again, as Jon slid off Viserion and onto the ground. The dragon had landed, hissing at Jon in warning, his teeth showing and mouth opening, fire stirring in his throat.

'What was that for?' Jon shouted at her, as Riley turned. 'You were hurting me!' she bit out, turning her head towards the Night King. 'Jon! He is going towards Winterfell!' Riley called out, their argument interrupted.

The former commander of the Night Watch did not hesitate and drew his sword, running behind the Night King. 'Let's go find your brother, Viserion.' Riley whispered as her friend ro ared and jumped up, a feeling of calmness taking over. They both felt better up in the air, that was something both Riley and Viserion were adamant about.

Damotra ran and ran, dagger in her arm that was not wounded, ready to defend herself if necessary. Rhaegal was in no condition to fly, so she had left him to rest, hidden away where the Night King could not find him.

'Jon!' Damotra called out, only realising her mistake when no one else than their principal enemy turned around, a smirk on his face. Jon turned as well, shaking his head. The Night King turned and made a gesture with his arms, every undead person around them, opening blue eyes.

Damotra joined Jon, gripping her dagger with trembling hands, as the wights came closer and closer.

'Daenerys! They need our help!' Riley called out over the wind, as Drogon flew up. The queen bit her lip and sighed, but than nodded, turning her son around. Viserion hissed as Riley closed her eyes, gathering her courage one more time.

'There are too many of them!' Damotra called out to Jon, as he hacked away at the undead. 'Do not give up!' Jon shouted back, but Damotra stopped defending herself when she saw how many there were. This was _impossible_.

' **Dracarys.'** Damotra almost cried with relief as she heard Riley's voice, Viserion breathing fire from behind her friend, Drogon doing the same behind Jon. Drogon landed, lying down so Daenerys became visible. A tear slipped over Damotra's ashfaced and bloodstained face, a thankful smile appearing on her lips when she saw Viserion hovering above the ground, refusing to land.

His way of protecting Riley, Damotra was sure. 'Bran!' Jon called out to Daenerys who cursed. 'Go!' Jon nodded and started running, Riley taking a moment to decide. 'I will go help. I am faster on dragon's back! Go, Viserion!' Her companion screeched as he flew up, gaining height and disappearing into the clouds above Winterfell, all the while trying to spot their enemy.

It was the sound that made her look up first. Damotra, standing by Drogon's wing, felt her heart quicken and eyes widen as dozens of undead crawled on Drogon, stabbing him with knives, swords and spears alike. The dragon was keening in pain, shuddering in the hope of shaking the undead off.

As Drogon turned, he hit Damotra with his wing, making her fly back. She groaned as she sat back, seeing Daenerys looking around her, scared that her dragon would not make it. Daenerys bit her lip and than slid off the dragon, Drogon finally moving his wings.

He was still keening, starting to run and eventually jumped up, shaking the remaining undead off of him.

Daenerys looked as her dragon flew off, groaning as she saw that the undead turned their attention to her. 'Daenerys!' Damotra screeched, standing up and running towards the queen. She fell into the snow next to her friend, her dagger at the ready even though her arm was going numb and she was beginning to see black spots in her vision with all the blood she had lost.

The dead Dothraki came running over, but even before she could react, a sword appeared out of nowhere that chopped the undead's head off in one clean blow. Damotra looked up, gasping in relief, as Ser Jorah, though bloodied and hurt, stood behind the queen.

He helped Daenerys up, grabbing the queen and Damotra by their arms, pushing them forward. But even with his help, how long would they survive?

Viserion flew over the Godswood, keening softly as Riley looked around. She spotted Theon fighting the undead, Bran seemingly immobile in his chair. 'Viserion.' Riley whispered, knowing her friend would not like this. 'We need to go and help Theon.'

Daenerys and Damotra had gotten two swords, both hacking away at the undead. Damotra more with one arm, as the other was trembling with the loss of blood. But the pain was gone, replaced by tingling. Though Rhaegal's rider wondered if that was a good thing.

'Jorah!' Daenerys screamed, as a spear was struck in his back, making the knight fall on his knees. Daenerys, face set in a weird mixture of determination and fear, chopped the head of the undead off. She grabbed Jorah by the arm, helping him up. Damotra only now saw what no one had seen before.

The queen was holding Jorah like someone she loved, and for the first time, Damotra wondered if there was something more between the queen and Jorah. Something that had grown silently and quietly. Something that had grown into _love_. Judging by Daenerys worried gaze, it was.

Viserion screeched as Riley slid off his back, javelin in hand. 'Go. _Please_.' she looked around at Viserion, clear as it was the dragon was not happy with her decision, but he flew up anyway. Riley went over to Bran, seeing his eyes were white. Still warging than.

'Theon!' She called, but the Ironborn shook his head. 'Hide.' Viserion's rider blinked stupidly. 'But I can help! I...-' Theon turned, his voice brokering no argument. 'Hide. Trust me.' Riley sighed but nodded, hiding behind the tree. And than she saw him, the air seeming to frost over just by him arriving. He was so close she could feel her wounds throbbing and pulsing in tune with his steps.

The _Night King._

Damotra cried and felt the tears rolling over her cheeks as Jorah was struck in the arm, Daenerys' expression one of fear, worry and sadness, begging the man to get up.

Riley sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes, brimming with tears, seeing Theon fighting a losing battle alone. He stopped as he saw the Night King approaching, his generals behind him, ever loyal.

'Theon.' Theon looked behind him, Bran still looking very much like he had no emotions at all, though he knew as well as Riley that they were all going to die. 'You are a good man. Thank you.'

Riley let out a soft wail as Theon charged, grabbing the bark of the tree for some support. 'No. _Please, no_.' she whispered, but when she heard Theon grunt and than falling to the ground, she knew it was done. Theon was gone.

And the only one standing between the Night King and Bran, was her.

Jorah stood up one more time, as Damotra and Daenerys dragged him up by his arms. 'Jorah. Do not leave me alone! Please!' Daenerys begged, as Damotra began blacking out. 'AARGH!' Damotra spit out blood as something pierced her shoulder, seeing the point of a spear jutting out from her right shoulder. 'Damotra!'

The Night King sauntered over to Bran, as Riley's heart seemed ready to burst out of her chest. She took a deep breath, her decision taken. She would try to protect Bran, even if it meant dying.

'Back _off_!' Riley screamed as she appeared from behind the tree and skidded to a halt before Bran. 'You _foolish_ girl.' The Night King said, his voice almost like a whisper. His gaze went to the javelin Riley was holding in her hand, her fingertips turning blue and seemingy frosting over.

Riley groaned as he dragged her forward by her arm and than squeezed her neck, cutting off her airsupply. 'You are battling with forces you do not understand.' Riley was gurgling, feeling lightheaded as her vision started to go in and out of focus. 'And still you continue to defy me, though you are worth _nothing_.'

Riley screamed as if burned as the Night King put his hand near her right eye, feeling as if her skin was burning right off. She clawed with her free hand at his wrist, trying to get him to give her more air. She felt something slide out of her eye, and she felt her eye trembling, her gaze going in and out of focus.

'Just get it over with.' Riley bit out, between gurgling and coughing up blood. 'What are you waiting for?!'

That is when she saw it, movement in the tree. _Arya._ She had to buy more time. A smirk appeared on Riley's bloodstained lips. 'Or don't you have the _balls_ to do it?'

Arya appeared from behind the Night King, but Riley could only look on in despair as the Night King turned and grabbed Arya by her throat with his other hand, the one he had used to burn or whatever he did to Riley's right eye.

Riley cried out, taking in a much needed gulp of air as the Night King's grip on her throat loosened somewhat. She started struggling in earnest, and that is when she felt it. Her dagger of dragonglass. Gifted to her by Jon, just in case.

A roar sounded above them, as the Night King looked up, his attention momentarily gone to the sky. Viserion was there, her ever faithful friend, breathing fire on the rows of undead that had gathered in the Godswood. Riley closed her eyes, taking advantage of the few seconds Viserion had bought them.

She gripped the javelin and rammed the thing as hard as she could into the Night King's side. He bowed over, Arya finally having a chance to take her dagger and ram it into Night King's shoulder. Their enemy threw Arya away, who flew into a wall of undead, unconscious. Riley grabbed the wrist of the Night King and tore herself lose with her last remaining strength.

'I told you.' she said, blood dripping out of her mouth. 'Back _off!_ ' With a shout she took her dagger of dragonglass and rammed it into the Night King's other shoulder, the man seeming to frost over and than exploding into a million pieces of ice.

Riley blinked as she fell to her knees, first his generals and than all the other undead exploding or falling apart as well. A soft sound sounded from next to her, Viserion's head appearing next to Riley. She closed her eyes, even though at the moment she could only see from her left eye, tears and some other liquid falling from her right eye. Blood she reckoned.

Viserion's snout butted her cheek, as Riley let out a shuddering breath, her hand grasping her companion's snout, scratching him there. She took in a gurgling brush of air, allowing the silence and relief to take over, only ever slowly interrupted by her sniffling.

Damotra gasped as all the dead fell. 'They did it. They killed the Night King!' she whispered, voice full of disbelief and hope. Jorah seemed to blink, his sword falling out of his hand and falling to his knees. 'Jorah?' Damotra asked as Daenerys fell to her knees next to him, supporting his frame.

Rhaegal's rider stumbled over, helping the man to the ground, his head cushioned on Daenerys' knees. He seemed to want to say something, Daenerys sobbing softly as he blinked, Damotra taking his other hand.

'Jorah! Please! Do not leave me!' Daenerys sobbed, tears streaming over her cheeks. Damotra patted her back, heart thundering with sadness and worry when Jorah closed his eyes.

'NO!' Daenerys wailed, head falling on his chest. _'Please!'_ Damotra blinked away tears, not ready to lose another friend. But than she halted, as she saw Jorah's hand tremble. 'He is still alive! Daenerys!' Damotra said, trying to ignore the pain in her right shoulder. 'He is wounded yes, but he still lives. He is breathing! We need to get him help and fast. Where is Drogon?'

Daenerys now cried in earnest against Damotra's shoulder, frame wracked with sobs, but Damotra was sure it was from relief. She felt tired. So, so _tired._ Damotra patted the queen on her back, looking up as she saw the shape of Drogon arrive. 'Help. Help is coming...' Rhaegal's rider's voice fell away as she felt her vision go dark, falling unconscious from her wounds and loss of blood.

Damotra slumped over, into the queen, hand that had been patting the queen's back falling uselessly to the ground. A small trail of blood fell from mouth. 'Damotra?' Daenerys whispered, seeing her friend had closed her eyes, almost seeming dead, her breathing was _so_ slow.

'Someone! HELP ME!' The queen's voice was lost in the wind, just as a keening Drogon landed.

Riley's vision, the one that was left in her left eye, kept going in and out of focus. She could see Arya share an astonished look with Bran, over Riley, both processing they were alive. Said girl had fallen to the ground, blinking up at the branches above her. Viserion's snout appeared from above her, trying to keep her warm.

She could hear hurried footsteps, now that the snow and wind had stopped and the silence had returned. 'Riley.' She could feel herself being lifted, Jon's worried face appearing above her. 'Jon.' she whispered, more a gurgle than a coherent word. 'The undead dragon?' she whispered, so soft Jon had to keep his ear to her lips. 'Dead. All the undead are gone. You did it, Riley.'

Viserion's rider let out a bloodied laugh, some blood and spit flying from her mouth as she shook her head. 'I had some help. Arya...Arya helped me. And so did Bran. And Theo...n...'

Was it normal she felt so tired? Riley blinked and blinked, but she seemed unable to focus. She felt someone open her right eye and saw Arya's worried expression. Jon looked at his sister, throwing her a warning look not to say anything.

Riley's eye was _blue._ Blue like the Night King's had been. Jon took a decision than and there. A bloodied Ghost appeared out of nowhere next to Jon, who checked his direwolf over and gave him a quick pat, glad he was alive and kicking. He grabbed Riley by her knees and back, slinging one arm over his shoulder, head lying against his chest.

Viserion growled but moved, so Jon could turn and transport Riley bridal style. Viserion roared, but than flew up, a constant shadow that followed Jon.

As Jon came to the courtyard, he saw that Jorah was being carried away on a wagon to the inside. He saw Greyworm with an unconscious Damotra in his arms, as the Unsullied nodded gravely at him and transported her inside. Daenerys looked up, her eyes suspiciously wet but fine otherwise.

' _Oh no._ Riley?' Jon shook his head. 'Riley? Daenerys and Damotra are well. Damotra is wounded but she will live.' Jon whispered into Riley's bloodied and full of ash hair, but he felt his panic rise when she did not answer.

'Riley? Riley?!' Jon cursed as he saw Riley's eyes had closed, her breathing going slower and slower by the minute. Viserion roared in anger and worry as he flew over Winterfell, joining Drogon in the sky.

'I need a healer! _Now!'_

Daenerys stood before the fire, the sun already slowly going up. And still they were clearing out all the dead. 'My queen.' Both Missandei and Greyworm looked up, as Jon walked in, sighing gravely.

'How are...?' Daenerys took a shuddering breath, a tear falling from her eye. 'Jorah will live, but he will need a long time to recover. Damotra should be fine, though she will keep scars on her arm and shoulder, but with time, she should make a full recovery. Riley...' Daenerys shook her head. 'They are not even sure she will make it through the night.'

Jon shook his head, trying to ignore the worry and steel his resolve. 'We need to talk.' Daenerys looked up. 'About Riley.'

'Why is that?' The queen asked, as Missandei also shared a worried look with Greyworm. 'Riley. Her eye is turning _blue._ The exact same colour as the Night King's eyes. Her fingertips and wounds are also turning blue, from what I have seen. I do not know what it means, but I do know that this means nothing good.'

Jon looked out of the window as the sun finally shined bright again, dawning on a new day. 'Not for us. And certainly not for Riley.'


	20. Chapter 19

**Death is peaceful. Life, living is hard. How do you know? You are fighting every day just to keep going. And that's a good thing. It means you are strong enough to stand tall, instead of giving up.**

' _Riley.' Riley groaned as she blinked, her eyes opening to a familiar room. But it was not the one at Winterfell she shared with Damotra. It was her room at Dragonstone. That was_ _ **weird.**_

' _I was wondering when you were going to wake up.' A voice Riley did not recognize made her look up, her eyes widening in shock when she saw_ _ **who**_ _was talking to her._

 _Daenys, third wife of Aegon the Conqueror. One of Daenerys' ancestors. But she was not the young girl in the portrait that was on the wall in Riley's room at Dragonstone. The one she had left on there because it was too beautiful to take off. And because Daenerys had told Riley she was very much like Daenys personalitywise._

 _No, this girl,_ _ **woman,**_ _was older. Probably going towards her thirties. Her hair was still shining as bright as spun silver, but there was a certain maturity to her now that was not in the other portrait._

 _She looked more like the portrait of her and her sisters, and her husband Aegon, standing behind her. The one Daenerys had hanging in her own room. The one where Daenys had seemed_ _ **fierce.**_

' _You know who I am.' Daenys said, a smile lighting up her face. She patted Riley on her bandaged hand. 'Am I dead?' Riley asked, her voice but a whisper. Daenys gave her a sad smile. 'Not quite there yet, but almost. You need to make a decision.'_

 _Riley nodded, some tears collecting in her eyes. She only now remarked she could look out of her right eye as well. 'Come with me.' Daenys helped Riley out of her bed, allowing the girl to grasp her arm._

 _As they shuffled through the corridors, Riley saw that Dragonstone seemed_ _ **younger**_ _somehow. When asked, Daenys grinned. 'That is because it has the looks of when I lived here. There are a few years between us.' Riley grinned at that. More than a few years, that was for sure._

 _Riley looked around at the richly furnished room they entered, almost doubling over when she saw_ _ **who**_ _was sitting there. 'Husband, sisters, we have company.' Riley gave a shy smile when Aegon the Conqueror, Rhaenys and Visenya's gaze fell on her. 'Already? I hoped you would hold on longer, Riley'. Aegon said, motioning for her to sit. Visenya and Rhaenys both shared a look, making place so Daenys and she could sit._

 _Daenys took place next to her in the couch, as Riley coughed, her breathing becoming a bit more difficult. But the pain was gone. 'I am tired of fighting.' Riley said, as she looked at her hands._

' _Death is peaceful. Life is hard, it is. But there are people relying on you.' Rhaenys said, a soft smile directed at Riley. 'They need you.' Viserion's rider bit her lip, indecision clear in the way she carried herself. She could almost hear Daenerys, Missandei and Jon beg for her to wake up. Their voices seemed far away, as if filtered, but she could still hear them. She could almost feel their hope dim with every hour she stayed unconscious._

 _But she wondered if it was enough. Than she blinked and turned as she heard a roar._ _ **Viserion.**_ _Daenys threw her a smile. 'He needs you. He will not live long, if you give up now. Daenerys needs you. She_ _ **does.**_ _More than you will ever realize. Especially now that Jorah, her lover, is wounded and will likely not wake up for a while.'_

 _Riley closed her eyes and than looked up, a smile appearing on the siblings' lips as they understood Riley had made a choice. 'I have to go.' They all nodded, Visenya stopping her in her tracks. 'Look after Daenerys. The Seven Hells know how much she needs it.'_

 _Aegon and Rhaenys both gave her an encouraging grin, as Riley took a breath and went on her way._

 _Riley nodded and stopped at the door, looking behind her one last time. Daenys gave her one last smile, giving Riley the courage she needed to carry on. 'You and Damotra may not be Targaryen by blood, but you both have every characteristic to be. Daenerys saw that and so did Rhaegal and Viserion. Neither you or Damotra should ever forget that.'_

Riley inhaled with a shock, flying up in her bed, coughing as she sat up, linens and furs pooling around her. 'Riley! You are awake!' Jon interrupted her, stopping her in her fussing. Riley laid back down, her eyes adjusting for a moment. Though she only now saw she could only see from her left eye.

'Why is my right eye covered up?' Riley whispered, still blinking at the ceiling. 'Look here, Riley.' She turned her head as she looked at Jon, his worried gaze filling her vision. Only now she saw her left hand was grasped in his, never letting go. 'Why...AARGH!' Riley cried out as she felt a stab of pain, her eyes going towards her stomach. 'Riley! Wait!' She did not listen to the man she loved when she grabbed the furs and threw them off of her, her gaze going to her bandaged belly.

Blue. The scars that had not reopened had turned _blue._ Riley felt panic rising in her chest, ringing the only thing she heard in her ears. A sob left her lips, as she now saw her fingertips of both hands were blue as well. 'Riley.' She was forced to look up as her cheeks were grabbed by Jon, his eyes boring into hers.

'It means nothing. Nothing. You are fine.' Riley swallowed with difficulty, closing her eyes as she tried to push down her mounting fear. 'But, this,...' she sobbed, grabbing Jon's hand and putting hers over it. 'It means _nothing_. And no one will need to know unless you want to.'

Riley nodded, eyes shutting closed as Jon kissed her on her eyes, both bandaged and unbandaged. He smiled, that same grin only meant for her, appearing on his face. They held their foreheads against each other, staying like that for a good while.

Damotra groaned, turning around, waking up as a stabbing sensation was felt in her right arm and shoulder. 'Damotra!' Her eyes opened to a soft glow, the room lighting up with the setting sun. Missandei let out a sob, grabbing her friend and hugging her hard. Damotra still blinked, looking a bit shocked at her friend's openness. Missandei had never been one for physical displays.

'I am so relieved you are allright. We were scared you were not going to wake up. Sit back.' Missandei helped Damotra once again against the pillows and cushions, giving her a cup of water. 'Where is Daenerys?'

Missandei sighed, a sad smile grazing her face. 'She is with Ser Jorah.' Damotra sighed as she remembered the knight, her good friend, defending the queen and her and almost paying for his life with it. 'Is he...?' Missandei shook her head, some relief appearing on her face. 'He'll take some time to recover, and might have a limp, but he will live.' Missandei quietened down for a moment as Damotra processed everything that had happened. 'Damotra, I,...' Her darkhaired friend looked up, shaking her head.

'I know how important he is. I am glad Greyworm is alive and well. If there is one that deserves a happy ending, it is you.'

The fire was crackling in the hearth, one of the few things keeping the cold at bay. Jon looked up from where he had been tucking Riley in, a knock interrupting his musing. Ghost looked up, but lied his head back down, so Jon knew it must be someone close to Riley.

In the doorframe stood Daenerys, eyes red from crying probably. 'I am not disturbing you, am I?' Jon shook his head, as Daenerys entered and closed the door behind her. Daenerys let out a laugh as she looked at Ghost, who was lying next to Riley, head lying at her feet. 'He has taken a liking to Riley. He seems...' Jon sighed. 'like he lived through a battle?' The queen nodded, offering her hand to the white direwolf, wincing at his chopped off ear and other wounds, still red and oh so brutal looking.

Ghost sniffed her hand and made a noise, stretching and standing up, turning so that his head was lying next to Riley's shoulder, tail flipping on the furs next to her feet. 'You need a moment?' Daenerys nodded, throwing a grateful smile at the King in the North. 'If you don't mind.'

Jon was quick to vacate the premises, his direwolf not moving an inch. 'Have it your way.' He goodnaturedly grumbled, as Daenerys sat down on his chair, grabbing Riley's hand. She had visited Damotra earlier, and though her friend was in a lot of pain from her wounded shoulder and arm, she seemed better already.

Riley on the other hand... Her right eye was still bandaged, her skin so pale she still seemed on the verge of death. She did not know how much time had passed but as she heard a groan, Daenerys understood she must have nodded off.

'Daenerys?' Riley's voice eeped, left eye blinking at her, trying to focus. 'Riley. I...' Daenerys could not stop a silent tear from rolling out of her eyes, Riley's eyes suspiciously wet as well. 'I am glad you survived.' Riley whispered, squeezing her friend's hand. 'How is Jorah?' Daenerys bit her lip, shaking her head. 'He is unconscious still. He should make a full recovery but we do not know for who knows how long.' the khaleesi admitted, swallowing several times as she schooled her features.

'You love him.' Riley realised, a slow smile appearing on her lips. 'You do not have to be strong all the time. You just survived a battle where you could have died, your lover is unconcious and hurt and the North has treated you like an outsider up until now. You are allowed to cry, Daenerys. You are only human, even though you are a queen. You're not weak if you show emotion from time to time, you know.'

That seemed to stir something in the queen, sobs not much later wrecking her frame. It was only now that Riley saw Daenerys for what she was. Underneath it all, she was just a girl about her age, trying to find her way, who had loved and lost. 'Come lie here, for a second. It will be our secret.' Riley whispered, as Daenerys let out a laugh through her tears.

Riley moved with a grunt, Ghost also protesting but moving more to the right. Daenerys shuddered and took a deep breath as she laid down next to Riley, cuddling close to her friend. 'Now, tell me everything. How did you and Jorah...' Daenerys' voice filled the room, talking for hours on end, and it is only later that Daenerys would understand that is what she needed. Being able to empty her heart to someone other than Missandei, who Daenerys had not wanted to burden as she herself was still trying to process she had survived.

It was a bleak day, the day of the funeral. Riley looked ahead, tears gathering in her eyes as they walked outside of Winterfell's gates, an occasional wince showing as she leaned on Jon's arm. Damotra was supported by Missandei, Lord Tyrion never very far. Jorah, only now conscious, leaned on Daenerys and Greyworm, as they advanced slowly.

Riley let go of Jon's arm as she saw Theon on the funeral pyre, sniffing as she hobbled over to him. Damotra squeezed her shoulder, closing her eyes as she let her gaze go over all the Northeners, Unsullied and Dothraki that died, heart squeezing together as she remembered how they had fought trying to protect them.

Riley felt a tear sliding out of her eye, as Sansa approached them. 'He did not deserve to die this way.' Riley muttered, shaking her head as she remembered how unnecessary Theon's dead had been. 'No one did.' Sansa muttered, her voice still void of any emotion. 'But the dragons and your queen...'

Riley looked up and could not stop herself from bristling at the Stark's girl tone. Even after everything Daenerys had been ready to sacrifice, she would _still_ not accept them? 'She is your queen as well, mind you. And she was ready to sacrifice everything. Those dragons as you call them, _my dragon,_ almost sacrificed himself to save your brother. Rhaegal almost died. How can you still be so petty and so selfrighteous after everything that happened?' Viserion's rider spat, her voice gaining volume. 'If this is the legendary kindness for which the North is known, than you can keep it.'

Jon looked up, joining them, gaze boring into Sansa's. 'You disgust me.' Riley bit out, throwing one last glare at Sansa and than hobbling away as well as she could. 'Riley, ...' Jon threw a look at his sister, hissing something along the lines of that this was not the moment for such an argument.

Damotra was quick to take her friend by the arms, her face turned into a disgusted sneer. Any little respect the Stark sisters might have gained from Damotra, was finally gone. They were petty and unforgiving, stuck in traditions and judgements like all their ancestors before them. And Damotra once again wondered, how Jon and Riley's relationship would ever work if his _own family_ did not even accept her.

'We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters, to our fathers and mothers, to our friends. Our fellow men and women, who set aside their differences to fight together, and die together, so others might live. Everyone in this world owns them a debt that could never be repaid. It is our duty and honour to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them, for as long as men shall draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men. And we shall never see their like again.'

A silence fell over everyone, more than one person sobbing, and others, like Damotra, Daenerys and Riley, who shed silent tears, happy to be alive, and even though they had not lost anyone close to them, understanding what a price had been paid.

Jon stepped forward with a torch in his hand, followed by many others. He shared a look with Daenerys, who looked right ahead, before burning pyre after pyre of Dothraki and Unsullied, and once more, Riley could see under what stress her queen was.

Evening fell fast, and at dinner that night, conversation was hushed, everyone still subdued by today's events. Sansa looked out before her, coldness and angriness coming off of her in waves. Jon looked at Daenerys, who refused to look his way, the tense atmosfere back between them, now that they had survived.

Riley and Damotra were sandwiched in between them, acting as a buffer between the two. Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her stomach and the tingling in her right eye and wounded hand. Damotra's right arm was bound and put into some sort of sling, her food on her plate cut, so she could eat with one hand.

'Are you allright?' Missandei mouthed as Riley bit her lip, shaking her head silently. Missandei was quick to stand up and talk to one of the servants, a glass with what Riley supposed some kind of healing herbs appearing before her. Damotra coughed, sniffing the drink. 'That seems really disgusting.'

Riley threw her friend a smile, some peaceful calm settling down in her gut now that she knew her friends had survived. She had not been able to see Viserion just yet, nor had Damotra been able to go and check on Rhaegal, but Daenerys had said he was healing the way he should.

Riley and Damotra's conversation was hushed, both resolving to go and visit their dragons tomorrow, even if they had to go there by horse. 'Gendry.' Jon stopped eating as he looked up at Daenerys' voice, the conversation growing hushed when the queen called him.

'That's right, isn't it?' Gendry seemed to hesitate for a while, but Damotra gave him an encouraging smile, as did Riley. 'Yes, Your Grace.' He said, bowing slightly.

'You're...Robert Baratheon's son?' Daenerys looked to Riley, who nodded in confirmation, munching on her meat. She had grown used to the dull ache of her wounds, it was almost bearable by now. She wondered if that was her new life. Always in pain, like a constant companion.

Damotra tapped Riley on the arm, her concerned gaze looking at her friend, who shook her head. 'And who is Lord of Storm's End now?' Daenerys asked. 'I think you should be Lord of Storm's End.'

'No, I cannot. I am a bastard.' 'You are Gendry baratheon, lawful son of Robert Baratheon and Lord of Storm's End. Because that is what I have made you.'

'Thank you, Your Grace. But...' Damotra and Riley both shared a look at that. They remembered what Daenerys had made _them_ , regardless of their blood. 'If the queen names you Lord of Storm's End, that is what you will be.' Damotra said, a silence falling over the room.

'I was a slave that was freed, Riley has no noble blood either. Today, I am Damotra, Dragonrider, friend to the queen and part of her inner circle. Riley is as well. And that is, because that is what she made us. Let's be honest, you deserve it.' Damotra finished, Riley raising her glass.

'Amen to that! Cheers!' A silence fell over the room, realisation setting in that she had used a unknown word, here in the middle of dinner. 'It means we should drink to Lord Gendry. A word we use across the Narrow Sea.' Missandei came to her rescue, everyone cheering and taking a drink.

Riley mouthed a thank you to her friend, a tightlipped smile thrown at Jon who looked weirdly at her. The evening progressed nicely, Damotra and Riley sharing hushed conversation, both including Daenerys and Missandei, who had taken Lord Tyrion's seat as the queen's hand disappeared to join his brother.

'All of it, come on.' Jon shook his head, catching the attention of Daenerys and the others. 'Come on, I believe in you.' Sansa smiled at her brother, ignoring Riley as she looked on in interest.

'We should celebrate our victory.' Jon had a smile on his face, mixed with an incredulous look. 'Vomiting is not celebrating.' Tormund seemed to blink, his following answer making Damotra snort and even Daenerys smile. 'Yes it is.' A laugh was his reply, as Jon shook his head and threw a grin at Riley.

Tormund turned towards Daenerys, raising his drinking horn in salute. 'To the dragonqueen.' Everyone cheered as the khaleesi stood up, turning towards Riley. 'To Arya Stark and Riley, slayers of the Night King.' Damotra cheered at that one, Missandei laughing and patting Riley on the shoulder, who blushed and raised her glass as everyone took a drink.

Screams and cheers raised in volume as Tormund drank in one gulp, Jon shaking his head and turning towards Daenerys, who had a strained smile on her face. Sansa looked at the two, her gaze than resting on Damotra and Riley, whose friend's smirk vanished in a second and was replaced by sheer hostility, Sansa sighing and standing up.

'Where is she going?' Riley asked, her gaze following the Stark sibling. 'Probably going to bitch somewhere.' Damotra snorted, taking another drink. 'Damotra.' Riley chastisted, her friend sighing, some regret coming on her face. 'I am sorry. It is just, no matter what we do for her and the Northeners, it is never enough. It rattles my nerves.' Missandei clinked to that, patting Damotra on the shoulder. 'It is true, Riley.' Missandei whispered. 'They have done nothing to make us feel welcome here, even though we have been bleeding and dying alongside them earlier this week.'

'I saw him riding that thing. We all did.' Tormund kept going on, Jon sitting next to him, still shaking his head. Riley was content to just let it be, until she heard the following words.

'A madman! Or a king!'

Daenerys' face was shutting down, but Riley could see the pain in her eyes. No matter what they did, they were _still_ not accepted. Damotra's jaw went rigid, Missandei also keeping quiet.

He knew from the moment that he saw her face, something was wrong. Riley was looking before her, the muscles in her jaw going rigid, her face a mask. When he looked to his queen; who was still polite enough to raise her glass to him, and Damotra, he could see they were not very happy either.

'Daenerys.' Damotra whispered, grabbing her friend's arm. They could see the pain and doubt in her eyes. 'Let's get out of here.' Riley whispered, as Damotra and Missandei nodded. Daenerys collected herself and stood up, Varys bowing as the queen advanced, followed by her friends.

'They will never accept us.' Daenerys said, as she sat on her bed. 'That is the way they looked at me across the sea. But never here. No matter what we do or sacrifice for them. It is just never enough.' Damotra sighed, sitting on the windowsill.

'That is the only thing that I have ever wanted. The Iron Throne. And now, if they find out about Jon, they...' Daenerys looked down, finally breaking as a tear slid down her cheek. 'We'll see about that.' Riley muttered, as she stood up.

'Where are you going?' Riley turned and threw a smirk at Missandei, as she hugged the queen. 'I am going to have a talk with Jon. Daenerys, my loyalty will always lie with you and Viserion. Do not forget that.' Daenerys nodded, taking a shuddering breath. 'Try not to think too much about it. It will be fine.'

Riley took a breath a she stood before Jon's door, knocking on it. 'Are you drunk?' she smiled, as Jon stood up and seemed to lose his balance for a moment. 'A little.' he admitted, as Riley closed the door behind her.

'How are you feeling?' The former Night Commander asked, as he came close and put his arms around Riley. 'Tired, and a little bit in pain. I will go to bed soon. But first, we need to talk about the whole heir to the Iron Throne thing.'

Jon sighed, stepping back. 'Why now?' Viserion's rider seemed to bristle, trying to ignore her anger, made worse by her irritated and painful wounds. 'Because. Yes, _now._ I have watched my queen and friend break down. She has only ever wanted the Iron Throne. And now, you have a claim to it as well.'

'Do not start, Riley. Not this topic again.' 'Oh yes, we are talking about it _now_! Even if you forget the whole debacle, it is a fact that none of the Northern people, your people, accept us. No matter what we do.'

'My people?' Jon bit out, anger rising as well, fueled by the alcohol he had had that night. 'They are _your_ people as well. Men and women that have died to protect you!' Riley took a step back at Jon's tone, an accusing finger pointed at her.

'The Dothraki and Unsullied have been fighting and bleeding and _dying_ alongside you! But you have no respect for us at all! The same goes for your sister Sansa. She is a bitch!'

Jon hit the wall with his fist, stopping before Riley. 'She is _what_?' he almost spit in her face, as he grabbed Riley by her arms. 'Your sister is a sneering and haughty _bitch_! I will _neve_ r accept her as your family. She is not much better than a piece of shit, no matter how she dresses herself or acts.'

'DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!' Jon shouted, shaking Riley, the bandage that was covering her right eye falling off.

'Do. Not. Touch. Me. _Again_. In. That. Way.' Riley bit out, her voice calm and cold, the cold anger clear in it. Jon's breathing seemed to come to a halt, time seeming to stop for a second, as he looked at Viserion's rider. Her right eye was glowing _blue_ , like the Night King's had been, frost covering the tips of her blue fingers, and starting to cover his hands as well where he had grabbed her.

'Riley. Wait!' He called out, the calm and angry coldness that had come over her disappearing as she blinked. Riley looked in horror at her fingers and Jon, seeing she had covered half his arm and table in ice.

'I am so _sorry!_ ' She gasped, stumbling back into the bed. 'I am sorry! I did not mean to...' Riley turned, ready to flee out of the door. 'Riley, wait! Calm down.' Jon grabbed her arm, making her halt in her tracks.

'It is fine. Weird and scary, yes. But...I should not have said those things.' Riley felt tears gathering in her eyes, as Jon led her to sit on his bed. 'I should not have said that about your sister. We do not get along, but I should not have said that. That was mean, and I am sorry.'

Silence fell over them as they sat side by side, the ice disappearing as Riley calmed down. 'We will need to talk about this to Daenerys. And about the whole heir issue. I do not want it, the Iron Throne. I just want you.'

Riley gave Jon a smile as she hugged him, burying her head in his chest. 'When did this get so complicated?' he sighed, closing his eyes and kissing Riley on her forehead. Viserion's rider shook her head, also sighing. 'I don't know. I really don't.'

Damotra had no idea it was this _bad_. She had not thought so many people had died. She and Riley both kept quiet as Daenerys and the others discussed what to do next, Missandei also shutting her mouth. They were not good at the tactical stuff, and that was allright. As long as they were told what to do, they could help.

'Once the people see Cersei is the only enemy, her reign is over.' Daenerys seemed to think for a minute, eventually nodding. 'Allright.'

Damotra could not stop herself from rolling her eyes as Sansa answered, Riley sitting in her chair and staring at the redheaded girl, blue eye boring into her face. 'The men we have left are exhausted.'

'Aren't we all?' Damotra muttered under her breath, earning a smirk from Riley. 'Many are wounded. They will fight better if they have time to recuperate.' Sansa rebuked as Riley nodded, understanding the logic of that statement. Even if she and Sansa did not see eye to eye, she did everything for her people.

'How long do you suggest?' Daenerys asked, taking a breath, probably to keep calm. 'I need to ask the officers. I am not sure.' Daenerys' lip curled back, the anger clear in her voice. 'I came to the North to fight alongside you, with great cost to my armies, my dragons and myself. I almost lost the man I love, my dragons and dragonriders almost died protecting and helping you, and now you do _not_ want to help?'

Damotra hummed. 'We had a deal. We help you, you help us. Now you want to postpone?' Sansa bristled, a sneer clear in her voice. 'They are also _your_ people.' Riley snorted at that, the silence in the room suffocating. 'Our people have a weird way of showing it, than. You have not been the most accomodating have you, Lady Sansa? You and your sister particularly.'

Daenerys felt a smirk appearing on her face, one she was trying to contain, winking at Riley. 'Who do you _think_ you are?' Sansa almost screeched, as Daenerys' gaze fell on Sansa, any kindness or friendliness gone. 'Leave Riley out of this. Your people will help me battle our enemies. And that is final.'

Jon nodded, giving his consent. Daenerys gave him a thankful smile, Damotra looking up. Riley could see the confusion clouding her friend's expression, and she remembered she had not told Damotra yet.

Jon and Daeneys had hashed it out. They had sworn Sam to secrecy, after Daenerys had profusely apologized for killing his brother and father, admitting she had been wrong and she would not do it again could she go back in the past to correct her mistakes. Bran also agreed to keep this quiet, recognizing nothing good would come of revealing it to anyone else. Only Sam, Bran, Daenerys, Jon, Riley, Missandei and Damotra knew the truth. 'I will tell you later.'

As Daenerys walked out of the room, Riley's hackles raised once again as Sansa answered. 'Riding a dragon that breathes fire, what is so special about that anyway? It is not as if you do much else than sitting on an animal.' Damotra let out a laugh. 'I could have fallen off to my death, helping your people. My dragon had parts of his wing ripped out, trying to fight your enemy. Say what you will about us, Lady Sansa, but at least we fought. I have the wounds to prove it.'

Riley grinned, very much reminding Jon of a dragon at that moment. 'At least we fought. The only thing you did was hide away in the crypts. Where was your bravery than, Sansa?' Arya stopped Sansa from moving towards Riley, a murderous look on her face.

Damotra stood up, grabbing Riley's arm in support as both girls stood. She turned, long dark hair swishing around. 'Let's go Riley. We have a dragon to ride and armies to burn. And if you keep that up, Lady Sansa, maybe we will burn Winterfell as well. With you in it.' Jon and Arya looked up in horror, as Riley shook her head. 'It was a joke. Damotra does that when she is in a mood.' she mouthed to them, as Jon nodded, Arya also having a relieved look on her face.

Riley laughed at the terror on their faces, knowing her friend was joking, and followed Damotra out of the room, ready to go and see Viserion.

Damotra and the khaleesi shared a look as they approached Rhaegal and Drogon, a wince going through her body as she saw her friend's wing. The wounds on his chest were slowly healing and so was his wing, but you could clearly see the chunks that had been ripped out of it.

Daenerys went to Rhaegal, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she patted his snout. Rhaegal closed his eyes, keening when his mother inspected him. 'Rhaegal.' Damotra whispered, joining the queen as she went to her friend. Her arm was not in a cast anymore, but there were thousands of bandages wrapped around that and her right shoulder.

Her friend came close, pushing his snout against her cheek. 'Go on. Try to see if you can ride him.' Daenerys encouraged her, as Rhaegal lied down. Damotra slowly crawled on her friend's back, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder and arm. Damotra nodded at Daenerys as she sat on Rhaegal, grabbing his spikes.

'Go on, my darling. Try to fly.' Daenerys whispered, stepping aside so that Rhaegal could fly up. Rhaegal sat up, making a noise as he righted himself. He stepped back, screeching at his brother as he shook his wings. He roared as he started running, Drogon roaring in encouragement.

Damotra bit her lip as the dragon underneath her ran, occasionally stumbling, making her groan in pain. Rhaegal opened his wings, starting to flap them as he kept on running.

'Maybe I should not ride him! I think I am too heavy for him to carry while he is still healing!' Damotra shouted at Daenerys, as she turned to her friend. She let out a scream as Rhaegal jumped up, slowly gaining height. He banked a little more left than normal, and he seemed to stumble a bit still, but Damotra smiled as they gained height. 'You did, Rhaegal. You did it.' She patted her friend on his back, the dragon keening in response, content to let him fly rounds for the moment, so he could get used to it again.

Riley smiled at Jon as he prepared his horse, patting the beast on his back. 'Not going to ride a dragon, are you?' Tormund asked, as he walked over to them. 'Viserion needs to rest. He will already be tired enough with Riley riding him, he does not need the extra weight.' Jon said, as Riley shrugged.

'His decision!' Riley grinned, holding up her hands. Viserion's rider turned as Jon said goodbye, her gaze falling on Ghost. She motioned for the direwolf to come closer, petting the animal as he whined at her. 'Jon will come back. I will make sure of it.' Ghost's tongue lolled out of his mouth, licking her fingers. A surprised laugh was heard from Riley. 'I'll come back as well, you have my word. Be a good boy and do not get into trouble, yeah?'

Jon came to stand next to her, crouching so he could pet his direwolf. 'Be safe. I will come get you as soon as I can.' Riley smiled at him as she rubbed the direwolf's ear, turning as she walked next to Jon. He grabbed his horse by the reins, grabbing Riley's hand in his while they went outside of Winterfell.

'Jon! Wait!' Sansa came walking over, as Riley stepped back, giving the siblings some room to say goodbye. Where was Viserion? she wondered. She saw Damotra make gestures from above them, knowing it was time to go.

'Jon. Sorry to interrupt. I need to go.' Riley whispered, Sansa rolling her eyes. Jon nodded, sighing as he hugged her. 'Be careful.' Riley nodded, closing her eyes when Jon gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Not too much PDA before the siblings, eh?

'You as well.' Riley squeezed his hand and smiled, turning and starting to walk down the road. 'Are you going on foot?' Sansa could not stop herself from commenting, a mocking sound clear in her tone.

Riley turned, her perfectly bound and braided hair turning with the motion, not one hair out of place. Riley felt a smirk grow, grinning at Sansa. 'No.' Her smirk grew wider when she heard a roar, an _angry one_ , above her. Sansa stumbled back, into Jon, the horses hinnying in fear as a large shape appeared above them. Viserion roared once more, turning and flapping his wings, eventually landing next to Riley.

'As you can see, I am not.' Riley coughed, her laugh turning into a snort, as Viserion's head appeared next to her. 'My friend.' she whispered, patting him on the neck. Viserion turned when he heard a noise, hissing at Sansa. The girl blanched, taking one more step back.

Riley closed her eyes and groaned softly as she installed herself, ignoring the pain in her wounds. 'Time to go and win your mother a throne, Viserion.' The dragon keened, shaking his head, his long neck moving with the motion.

'Now she is all talk, with her dragon.' Sansa hissed, as Jon threw her a look to stop talking. Before Riley knew it, Viserion roared and ran towards Sansa, causing his rider to fall forward and quickly grab onto his spikes. Sansa screamed in fear and terror as Viserion's head appeared before her.

He hissed, teeth showing and fire gathering in his throat. 'I am sorry! I take it back! I am sorry!' Sansa gasped, as Riley winked at Jon. 'Viserion, you have scared her enough. Let's go.'

Her friend turned and started running, snow flying up as he opened his wings and jumped up. Riley turned around, throwing one last look at Jon, hoping she would see him soon. She looked up, as Viserion flew into the skies, joining his brothers.

'Are you ready? ' Daenerys asked, as Riley closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. 'Yes, I am ready! Let's go and win you a throne to sit on.'


	21. Chapter 20

**The right path is not always the easiest one.**

 **Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying your summer holidays! This chapter has taken some more time to write, since we had a heatwave going on in Europe, with one day even over 40 degrees celsius. You can understand I was not in the right mind or mood to write. But since it has been a rainy and cool day, I figured I might as well start the next chapter. Enjoy! - QueenNothingness**

She had missed it, flying, without the fear she could die any minute. Riley grinned as she looked underneath her, the ships with the Targaryen's sigil proudly displayed, following their path to Dragonstone.

A sound came from next to Riley, her head turning as she saw Damotra, pretty pale and occasionally wincing in pain, but she seemed more relaxed than when they had left Winterfell. Riley's wounds were also throbbing, but she could almost ignore them now, so used she had become to the constant pain. Though the healer she had consulted before leaving Winterfell had assured her, with time, the pain would fade and eventually go away.

Drogon flew above them, Daenerys but a dot on his back, but even Riley could see she was relieved and happy, as much as the circumstances permitted it.

'How cute!' Damotra called out over the wind, as she pointed underneath her. Riley's heart melted a little, when she saw Missandei and Greywom standing next to each other, hands clasped together, an almost shy smile on Missandei's face.

'You go girl!' Riley could not stop herself from calling out, Greyworm shaking his head and Missandei winking at her friends. Viserion keened, as he flew up, staying close to his brother. Rhaegal still used more energy to fly than his brothers, but he seemed all in all fine.

Rhaegal keened as Dragonstone came into view, flying underneath Drogon and Viserion, a small smile shared by Riley and the queen. The three dragons flew left, flying higher and higher, Damotra grabbing her friend's spikes and almost lying completely down on her friend's back, doing her best not to move. She could feel Rhaegal getting tired, though he did not show it. She was glad they could rest soon, once they arrived at Dragonstone.

Rhaegal roared as he followed Drogon and Viserion, Daenerys' face clear with joy as her child flew, happy he was feeling better. Damotra looked at the queen, a laugh tumbling out of her mouth.

It was the sound that made her look up first. Something that seemed to fly at great speed. But she could not say what. Until she saw a gleam, as if metal reflected the sun. But what could give that sort of impression...? Riley's expression became one of horror when she saw a spear fly straight at Rhaegal.

'DAMOTRA!' Riley's scream was filled with fear, Viserion's roar holding the same panic. Damotra sat up, her eyes widening when she saw the spear flying at great speed towards them. She grabbed Rhaegal's spikes and tore on them, her face filled with pain and effort, but the dragon underneath her reacted.

Rhaegal hissed as he flew up, the spear missing his claw by mere inches. Several spears followed in the first ones' wake, but Damotra had expected those. She made Rhaegal fly up, the spears following them and missing them narrowly. An angry roar sounded from the dragon, as if he seemed to ask how they even had the _audacity_ to try and touch him.

'GO BACK! DAMOTRA, _GO BACK!'_ Riley almost screeched, making gestures with her arms. Another javelin flew by Daenerys, who threw herself to the side, her expression turning into shock as Drogon roared underneath her.

'No!' Viserion's rider shook her head, her hand flying before her mouth. _Euron Greyjoy_ and his fleet were at Dragonstone. And they all had some sort of giant crossbows on their ships, shooting javelins at the dragonqueen and her children. They were here to _kill_.

'Go! _NOW!_ ' Riley roared at Damotra as Viserion ducked, hissing as a javelin grazed his wing, a small wound appearing on it. Damotra swallowed, her face determined, angry and sad she could not help them. But she could not, _would_ not, risk Rhaegal's life when he had barely survived the battle of Winterfell.

Damotra grabbed Rhaegal's spikes, making him turn, her friend roaring in anger and frustration, but flying back the way they came. Damotra's gaze crossed that of Tyrion, as she shook her head, Rhaegal flying back, away from the battle.

'Daenerys! Don't!' Riley shouted as the queen's face grew into something akin to anger, making Drogon fly towards the Greyjoy fleet. She could practically see the smirk on the man's face, as Daenerys screamed, Drogon roaring in anger.

'This is madness! You will die, _DAENERYS!'_ Viserion's rider almost sobbed as Viserion screeched at his brother, but he did not move, not wanting to put his rider in danger. Drogon was still diving and flying towards the ships as they prepared to fire.

Than an idea seemed to come alive in Viserion's rider's mind. 'I have an idea. Let's go Viserion!' Riley took her companion by his spikes, making him fly up, high in the sky, hidden from view. They approached the fleet from the side, the men on the ships too focused on killing Drogon.

'Drop down, slowly.' Riley instructed as Viserion flew softly, his wings making no sound. 'Here is good.' Riley said, as her friend hovered in the air. 'When I say it, you breathe fire, okay?' Viserion made a noise in his throat as Riley took a deep breath. She was not sure if it would work, but...

She had frozen Jon's arm, so she supposed she had some sort of power. Time to find out, she would say. Riley closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, all her anger and frustration seeming to pile up, turning into ice in her mind.

She heard cracking, and shouting of people. As Riley opened her eyes, her right eye seeming to burn, she could see ice was forming around and _on_ certain ships. Her hand felt cold, and she saw some ice started to form on her gloves. A smile cracked on her lips, as Euron's attention went from Drogon to Viserion.

' **Dracarys.'** Viserion breathed fire, a wall of steam appearing as the ice and fire collided. The men shouted, angry they could not see anything. Daenerys looked up in shock, as she saw some of the crossbows move to Viserion, Riley still trying to help her. The queen cursed but closed her eyes and made Drogon turn at the last minute, her son roaring in anger as he flew back up, spears flying around them.

Riley could almost see the smirk cracking on Euron Greyjoy's lips, as his gaze fell on Viserion. _Not today._ Riley's lip curled back in disgust, as she grabbed Viserion and made him fly up, high into the clouds, disappearing out of view. This was a defeat. One they had not seen coming. But they would get their revenge. She would make sure of it.

The tension around the table was palpable. Damotra swallowed as Daenerys took one of the stone Lion statues and put it on it's side, Riley sat in a chair near the window, lost in thought. 'This is a mistake, my queen.' Lord Varys said, as Riley closed her eyes. Daenerys was silent but Damotra was brimming with anger.

'They've captured Missandei.' Damotra bit out. 'They've captured our friend and you would have us sit here and do _nothing_?' Lord Varys held his hands up. 'I just mean we should tread carefully. Queen Cersei is gathering the people of King's Landing in the Red Keep. If we attack...'

Damotra bristled, shaking her head. 'I'll burn every house to the ground of King's Landing if I have to.' Riley nodded, nothing of her usual friendly demeanour apparent. 'If it comes to it, we will burn the Red Keep. Preferably with Cersei in it.' Daenerys looked at her friends, understanding no mercy would come from them, not with Missandei's life at stake. Greyworm seemed to agree with her dragonriders.

'Hold on. Let's not be too hasty.' Lord Tyrion interjected, as Riley deflated and shook her head. 'How long before they kill her?' Damotra asked, angry tears brimming in her eyes. 'You are maybe willing to sacrifice Missandei, but I am not.'

'And you think burning the whole of King's Landing to the ground is going to help?' Lord Tyrion asked, eyebrow raised in question, ever the logical analyst. Damotra bit her lip but closed her eyes, nodding in defeat. 'No. You are right. It would not.'

'We just need a good plan of attack.' Lord Varys said as Damotra murmured an apology, standing next to Greyworm. She grabbed the man's shoulder, and though he did not move, his eyes closed in gratitude. If they were already worried about Damotra, Riley could not even begin to imagine how Greyworm felt.

'It could be a fortnight before Jon and the others arrive. In the meantime, try to make a bargain with Cersei. Offer her life in exchange for the throne.' Daenerys sighed, the wheels turning in her head.

'The people in King's Landing are innocent.' Riley whispered, looking at her friend and queen. 'If we can try and stop a massacre, we should.' Daenerys turned, fingers tapping on the edge of the table. 'I am afraid Cersei will not let innocent people stop her.'

'We should at least try.' Damotra countered. 'It gives us also some time to try and find a way to get Missandei out of there alive.' Greyworm made an affirmative sound and Riley also nodded. Daenerys took a deep breath and looked at her Hand. 'Contact Cersei and lay down the terms. We should get some sleep. It has been a long day and night, for everyone.'

The air was positively thrumming with tension. Damotra shared a look with Daenerys, her gaze focused on what was ahead of them. She could feel Drogon moving behind them, Rhaegal hidden behind his brother.

Daenerys turned her head and gave Damotra a barely there nod, as Rhaegal's rider nodded. Time to join Viserion and Riley, who were hidden in the sky, hidden in the clouds above them. She could only hope now their plan would work.

Damotra took one last look at Missandei, steeling her determination as she turned on her heel and went towards the dragons, mounting Rhaegal and flying up into the sky as Cersei approached on the walls. With Missandei. In _chains_.

Riley groaned as she readjusted herself on Viserion, the dragon growling and flying in circles, tired of waiting. 'Riley.' Damotra said, as Rhaegal joined his brother. He was still weak, but better now. He did not seem to stumble as much as they flew around. 'Have you seen the balistas?' Riley nodded. 'We just need to be quick. You burn the balistas, I grab Missandei and away we fly.'

Damotra hummed, shaking her head. 'Let's hope it goes as planned. Look, the gates are opening!' Riley whispered, Viserion hovering in the air, head ducked so his rider could see. 'That is Qyburn, that idiot!' Damotra snarled, Rhaegal's teeth showing as Lord Tyrion approached and seemed to exchange conversation with Queen Cersei's Hand.

'Wait! Something is not going according to plan!' Riley shouted to Damotra, who was higher up in the air. **'Dracarys!'** Missandei said, Viserion's and Rhaegal's riders stomachs turning at the words. They were going to _kill_ her.

'NO!' Damotra whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. 'Fuck the plan! We are going in. _NOW_!' Riley screamed, as Viserion roared in anger, flying up. 'Riley, wait!' Damotra called out, Rhaegal also flying up in the air, following his furious brother.

She could not think as she saw The Mountain approaching Missandei, sword drawn. Daenerys was looking pale, fear and worry replacing her neutral mask. Viserion gained height and height, than started dipping as he dived towards Missandei, Riley's hair slapping in her face.

A furious roar made Missandei look up, a giant shadow falling over them. Cersei's eyes widened as another roar sounded, Rhaegal coming out of nowhere and attacking the Scorpions and the men handling them, on the right side.

Viserion's clawed foot was extended as he beat his wings, as Cersei stumbled back into Euron, barely able to stand with the force of the wind the wings of the dragon made. Riley felt a smirk growing as Missandei was grabbed with a umph, Viserion flying back up with remarkable speed, before anyone could even react. Rhaegal breathed one more time fire, than also flying up and disappearing into the clouds, spears and javelins flying towards him, but all missing their mark.

'You have a week to surrender.' Lord Tyrion said to Qyburn, as Daenerys turned and started marching towards Drogon. 'One week.'

Missandei let out a sob that turned into a laugh, as Riley looked down and grinned at her. 'Are you allright?' Missandei smiled through her tears. 'Yes, I am fine.' Riley nodded, as she turned her head, seeing Rhaegal was flying behind them.

'Viserion will drop you in a minute!' Riley shouted over the wind. 'You will fall onto Rhaegal's back! Get ready!'

Missandei bit her lip and closed her eyes as the clawed foot that had grabbed her middle let loose, the sick sense of falling into nothing filling her. Than she fell on something soft, _scales_ , as Rhaegal screeched.

Missandei opened her eyes and saw Damotra's outstretched hand, that Missandei grabbed. She scooted forward, the relief on her friend's face clear a day. Damotra took a piece of robe and tied it around her middle, afterwards tying it around Missandei. 'So you will not fall!' she called out as Rhaegal flew back up. 'Since your hands are bound.'

Missandei nodded, falling quiet as they went towards Dragonstone.

That evening, Riley sat before the fire in her room, thoughts elsewhere. She felt at peace, now that Missandei was home. They had arranged for a bath and than made sure Missandei ate, the girl falling asleep minutes after she lay in her bed. Greyworm's franticness and panic had ceased somewhat, though he did station two Unsullied before Missandei's door, just in case.

But who could blame him? A knock interrupted her musing, as she called for the person to come in. Her eyes widened in shock as Greyworm stood in the dooropening, eyes and face veiled as usual.

'Greyworm. Do come in.' Riley whispered, as she sat back in the chair before the hearth, untying the braids in her hair.

A silence filled the room, but Riley did not say anything, sure that Greyworm would say something when needed. She hummed as she combed with her fingers through the knots, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders and her back.

'Thank you.' Greyworm eventually said. Riley looked up, a small smile appearing on her lips. 'I would have done it again, if needed to be.' Greyworm nodded, some respect and fondness she had not seen before, new in his eyes.

'You have saved Missandei's life, and that makes me indebted to you beyond what I can offer. I do swear this: I, and all the Unsullied will protect you with their lives if need to be, just as we protect our queen. You have my word.'

Riley blinked, shock and surprise on her face. The Unsullied had protected her before, because Daenerys had willed it. For Greyworm to swear it by oath, meant he would always protect her, no matter what. Apparently, she gained a friend.

'I will swear this to you as well; I will always protect Missandei, and you, though you do not need it.' A snort came from Greyworm as Riley gave him a warm smile. 'I swear this, upon Viserion's and my life. You have my word.'

Riley cleared her throat, lightening the mood in the room. 'Now, go and join Missandei, since tomorrow we are starting to plan our final battle.' Greyworm nodded in confirmation. 'The queen still has her doubts on how to destroy the fleet without the dragons getting hurt.'

Riley closed her eyes, an idea starting to form in her head. 'Leave that to me.'

Long after Greyworm left, Riley stood at her window, lost in thought. Her idea seemed impossible, but if they could make it work, they would be indestructible.

After all, no one had ever made an armor for dragons before. No better moment to try then now, she would say.

As the sun came up, Riley dressed and combed her hair, eyes brimming with ideas. The sun filtered through the windows, making the walls and tiles light up with yellow light, as Riley let her fingers touch the walls in the corridor she walked in, once more realising how much Dragonstone felt like home to her. 'Riley, where are you going?' Damotra asked, still tired from not enough sleep.

'Downstairs. I have an idea.' She had no time to lose. She had an idea to plan out and dragons to protect. Seven Gods have mercy on whoever crossed them when this plan worked.

Cersei had no idea what was coming for her. No idea at all.


	22. Chapter 21

**Ring the bells. Pray for your life, because no one is coming to save you.**

 **Riley's and Damotra's hair is exactly the same as Dany in episode 5. Enjoy! - Queennothingness**

A week of hard labor. Riley felt a smile grow on her lips as the last pieces of Drogon's armor was made.

'It is ready, my Lady.' One of the blacksmiths said to Riley. They were all calling her _Lady_ these days. Be it because she was part of Daenerys' council or her relationship with Jon, she did not know. 'Thank you _so_ much.' Riley whispered, her throat and eyes filling with unnamed emotions, her eyes suspiciously wet as she clasped the sweating's man hands in her own. A smile was her answer. Kindness went a long way. And Riley was anything, if not kind.

'You go and grab yourself a drink and enjoy some time off.' Riley said to the blacksmith, as her gaze fell on the other smiths that had worked relentlessly this past week. 'All of you. You have earned it.' They all called out their gratitude, as Riley looked at the piece of armor that would cover Drogon's head.

She did feel a bit better, going to King's Landing and wage their last battle. Her friend would be more protected, and that is what mattered.

'Her grace is calling for you, My Lady.' The Unsullied said, as Riley turned and nodded. She started marching towards the throneroom, followed by her personal guard, seeing night had begun to fall. Her eyes settled on the setting sun, a dot looking _suspiciously_ like Viserion coming closer and closer.

She laughed as Viserion flew over her, screeching in greeting. 'Wait till tomorrow when your armor is to be fitted. We'll see how you react than!' She could not stop herself from giggling at that thought, shaking her head at the image that came up in her head.

She felt good, giggling like that. It reminded her she was still young, and that the carefree Riley was still somewhere inside her, though she had been hidden by everything that had happened. Riley had had to grow up and sober up, _fast_. Her carefree and happy self had been buried underneath a adult and stoic wall, if only to protect herself from being hurt again.

She was happy she still felt somewhat like someone in her early twenties. Sometimes she felt way too old for someone her age, she supposed that happened with people after everything she had seen and done.

'Riley.' Missandei whispered, clasping their arms together as Riley entered the room. 'Missandei. How are you feeling?' Riley asked, as Damotra joined them, the three of them standing next to the throne, waiting for Daenerys to appear.

Lord Tyrion and Lord Varys cleared their throats, greeted by the three women. Daenerys eventually walked towards the throne, Greyworm's eyes falling on Missandei, but who could blame him?

Missandei had told them Greyworm still barely slept, and the Unsullied were still stationed before Missandei's door, though an attack had not happened in the days after her rescue.

Unsullied had started guarding Riley's, Damotra's, Lord Tyrion's and Lord Varys' doors as well. Daenerys was guarded 24/7 and even now, a week later, at least one Unsullied was ordered to accompany the inner council everywhere they went.

Greyworm had gone to being his usual stoic self, but he had increased the security everywhere. His franticness showed in that way. But Riley understood. She _did_. So she did not complain when her usual Unsullied soldier, who had pretty much become her bodyguard, followed her everywhere she went.

'Are the armors ready?' Daenerys asked as Riley gave a stern nod. 'They are ready to be fitted tomorrow so some adjustments can be made, if needed. When all this is over, we should thank Gendry. He came immediately when I went to get him to make the armor.'

Damotra nodded in agreement as Daenerys hummed. 'Varys, write that down somewhere. He should be rewarded for all the work he did. So do the other blacksmiths that worked relentlessly to get this done. Though they are Northeners and do not trust us, they were quick to help. Maybe they are finally starting to trust us.'

They discussed some other things, until Missandei came up. 'And what of Missandei?' Damotra asked, smiling at her friend. 'We cannot just leave her here.' 'Well...' 'Absolutely _not_.' Greyworm hissed as he interrupted the Hand of the queen's musing.

'She will come with us.' Daenerys intervened before Tyrion and Greywom butted heads once more. Riley and Damotra looked up in surprise, Missandei's mouth falling open in astonishment. 'She will fly with Riley. You will be nowhere safer than upon a dragon's back. And though Rhaegal is healed, I think Viserion's strength is still better since Rhaegal might still get tired.'

Riley grinned, patting Missandei on the arm. 'That will be great! You will be safe, I promise.' Greyworm looked at his queen, than to her dragonriders, and eventually nodded. He knew Riley would do everything she could to keep her friend safe.

'To bed now. War is soon upon us, and I would have you all rested.' Daeneys said, as they bid their goodnights. Riley hoped this was the _last_ battle, and that things would settle down afterwards.

She was weary of the fighting and more than anything longed for peace to be had.

'They do not like it.' Riley ground out early in the morning, two days later. Today was the _day._ The final battle. But since they were supposed to be there at daybreak, Lerana had woken Riley up _way_ too soon so she could get ready.

Lerana gave her a tired smile as Riley offered the girl a cup of tea and some breakfast. 'When we are gone, take the rest of the day off. You need the rest.' Riley said as Lerana nodded in gratitude.

'Now, for your hair. It may hurt. Such intricate braids I have never tried.' Riley bit her lip as Lerana braided and pulled at her hair, at some point two other servant girls coming to help Lerana. Riley had no idea how the queen could support such pulling on her hair.

'There it is. It is finished.' Riley opened her eyes, shocked by how light her hair felt. When she looked in the mirror she did not see much, but when she turned and looked at the back of her head, even if she could only catch a glimpse, she swallowed at the sheer intricateness of her hair.

Lerana smiled at her as she helped Riley put on her small earrings, silver earrings in the form of a threeheaded dragon, the eyes in it green. She grasped her trusty necklace, taking a deep breath and asking it for good luck, as she put it under her clothes. She had the exact same outfit as Daenerys, from the long black coat that hid the light armor she wore underneath, to the black boots she wore, though hers were without a heel. Where the queen had her chain with three dragons and her red cape over her black coat, Riley's was different. So were Missandei's and Damotra's, an exact copy of Riley's.

She had two chains going over her shoulders, on each shoulderblade one dragonhead resting, with green stones in their eyes. A third chain went around her middle, and where the three chains met on her belly, another dragonhead was pinned, green stone eyes glittering in the light of the fire.

Her gloves creaked as Riley slid them on, trying to ignore how her hands shook with nerves. Lerana gave her a encouraging smile as she bode for Riley to sit, the silver circlet gleaming in the light.

A silver circlet, which had the threeheaded dragon sigil carved in the middle of it, the eyes of the dragons glittering with green precious stones, was placed upon her brow. Riley took a deep breath, calming her nerves. And though she loathed the idea, she appeared every inch the evil conqueror people made her out to be.

She did feel a bit better when she was joined by Damotra and Missandei, both in identical outfits like hers. Though the stones that were engraved in Damotra's earrings and circlet were blue, and those of Missandei were a dark brown. Missandei's hair looked like it had been at Winterfell, though more intricate and thick braids had been added. No one had any doubt Missandei was as much part of the queen's inner circle as they were.

'Are you ready? ' Damotra shrugged, but eventually shook her head. 'I do not think anyone is.'

They made their way over to the dragons, the sky still dark but starting to show some light. 'Oh.' Missandei whispered in surprise, when she saw the armor that covered the dragons.

Their heads, neck, belly and back was covered, as were their legs. The armor was made in such a way that the fins on the dragons' necks were free, as were the spikes and horns that dotted their neck and head. Missandei blinked when she remarked that a part of the armor was covered with leather and fur, something akin to reins added to Viserion's cheeks and fastened to his neck, going towards the leather.

That was when Missandei understood it was made for her, an extra thing to hold on to, apart from Riley's middle. Drogon and Rhaegal did not have those reins, their riders too used to grabbing their spikes and flying that way.

'They do not like it.' Missandei whispered, as Viserion grumbled and crawled over to them, greeting his rider and her friend. Riley chuckled, patting Viserion on his armor covered snout. 'No, they don't. But they know it is necessary, to keep them safe.'

Daenerys came walking over to them, and Riley could see for the first time the queen was nervous. Though she did admit she looked beautiful. She also had a circlet on her brow, but it did not only come around her head, in the middle of the circlet was also a part that covered the top of Daenerys' head, fading into her braids. Only now did Riley see it depicted three dragons, coming together in the middle of the circlet, where a thick bright red gem lay.

'The last battle and than you have your throne.' Damotra grinned, grasping the queen's arms.

Daenerys steeled herself and nodded, giving them one last look and than going towards Drogon, climbing up upon her son. Damotra was quick to follow, Riley throwing one last look at Missandei.

Her friend nodded and they went towards Viserion, Riley climbing up first and settling on the leather seat, though she preferred to fly without armor. Missandei followed, as Riley grabbed her hand and helped her up, her friend settling behind her and wrapping her arms around Riley. Riley also gave her the reins, Missandei grabbing onto them for support.

'Let's go, Viserion.' Riley whispered, closing her eyes as the grass underneath them started to move, their beloved cliff coming closer, but this time Riley did not close her eyes. So used she had gotten to flying.

By the time Euron's fleet came into view, the sun was already shining brightly. Daenerys looked behind her, turning to look at the sun. That could work to their advantage. 'Follow me!' Daenerys screamed over the wind, as Drogon roared and his brothers followed.

They flew higher and higher, until nothing but thick clouds were surrounding them. 'On my mark, we dive down and burn the ships! Understand?!' Daenerys shouted again, as both girls nodded, Missandei grabbing the reins tighter.

'Hold on. It will be fine.' Riley whispered to Missandei, as Drogon started to dive, wings folded so he could gain more speed. Missandei's eyes were closed, her arms cramped around Riley's middle, her wounds in response throbbing only slightly in pain. She had forgotten Missandei was not as used to ride a dragon as they were. 'Hold on to me and close your eyes. You will not like this.' Riley warned as Viserion flew up, starting to tilt so he could follow Rhaegal and Drogon.

Missandei bit her lip and nodded, her head hidden in Riley's back, if only for the descent. Riley tried to push down the butterflies in her stomach, but she was sure Viserion could feel her nerves.

A fear of heights fell upon her, remembering she had never been this _high_. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as Viserion started to dive, soon nothing but the wind howling and biting in her cheeks, as they used the sun to bring a surprise attack upon the unsuspecting fleet.

They had never seen it coming.

Damotra felt some satisfaction as the javelin missed Daenerys greatly, Drogon roaring in anger. When almost at the water, Drogon opened his wings so he hovered, flying rapidly over the ships and burning them, the men on it crying out as they were burned alive. Drogon flew back up, banking left for another row.

Euron seemed to blink stupidly as Rhaegal was next, the dragon flying to the right and burning a series of ships. Euron understood he was finally and truly fucked when he saw a smirking Riley on her dragon, wearing _fucking_ armor, as her lips seemed to crack in a vengeful smile.

Viserion roared and breathed fire, destroying Euron's ship, and his rider hoped the hateful man would burn with it.

Missandei opened her eyes as she saw Viserion and his brothers flying around, burning ship after ship. She swallowed her shock and horror, only now understanding how destructive dragons could be, a burning heap the only thing that was left of the fleet.

Drogon roared as Daenerys turned, smiling at her friends, Rhaegal and Viserion following as they prepared to burn the balista's on the walls of King's Landing.

Damotra's stomach turned as she burned another watchtower with men and balistas, the screaming of the burning men haunting her. Rhaegal keened, feeling sorry for his rider. No matter what, this was always a hard part of war. Though she did her best to spare as many innocent lives as she could.

She shared a look with Riley, her face covered with ash, her eyes also rolling with emotions, guilt and disgust the clearest. And when she looked at the queen, she could see she felt the same.

Even though Daenerys wanted her throne, she did not like to kill people. And it once more was clear to Damotra _why_ she had chosen to follow the queen in the first place.

Greyworm could feel it, the tension in the air. The wind seemed to pick up, and he just knew they were here. He called for the armies to ready themselves, focused on the task at hand. While Tyrion's eyes widened when the gates behind the Golden Company exploded in fire and stone and wood, Greyworm didn't.

The Dothraki and Unsullied and Northern army started to run, battlecries heard over the whole landscape. Greyworm looked up for a moment, as Riley nodded at him, a scared and full of ash Missandei behind her, but fine otherwise. Viserion roared and turned, flying over the army, burning any remaining sqoldiers that were fighting.

'Remember what you swore!' Damotra called out over the armies, as Rhaegal rounded and screeched. 'Do not kill anyone that surrenders. And no killing of innocents, or I will burn you _myself!_ '

That had been made clear, from the beginning. While casualties were unevitable in war, the dragonriders and queen had insisted it be done with as few as possible.

Viserion smiled at Jon, at the head of the Northeners, Viserion accompanying them as they broke into King's Landing. Drogon and Rhaegal still burned the remaining balistas, but Damotra kept an eye on her friend, just in case.

Viserion flew lazily over the army, but he went faster when he saw there was something stopping the front of their forces. Viserion hovered in the air, as Riley saw the Lannister army underneath her, the two armies hesitating to engage with each other.

The soldiers looked frightfully at her, but Viserion landed on a building, hissing at them in warning. A silence fell over them, while Riley cleared her throat, her circlet glittering in the sunlight. Her green and blue eye fell on the soldiers, her blue eye seeming to _burn_ into their very souls.

'I am Riley Ice Eye, dragonrider of queen Daenerys. If you stand down and surrender, you will be allowed to live and you will be able to see your families tonight. Refuse, however, ...' One of the soldiers spit, and his gaze full of hatred fell on Riley, Missandei shuffling uncomfortably behind her.

'And what, we will _die_?' Riley smirked, a bitter laugh bursting past her lips. 'Yes, but the way you will die... Will it be by a sword that pierces your stomach, so you lay bleeding to death? Will it be fire, such a searing pain engulfing you, you wish to be ended or will it be by... _ice and frost?_ Imagine your mind catching up with the cold, understanding there is nothing to be done, as ice freezes your veins from the inside, as your eyes frost over and even your heart turns to ice...'

The men swallowed, as some frost appeared on the windows of the building Viserion was resting on, Riley still smirking. 'Tell me, what _fate_ do you choose?'

Damotra cursed as the people underneath her fled, screaming in terror as Rhaegal flew over them. She flew to the Red Keep, Rhaegal roaring and landing on one of the towers, some stones crumbling underneath his weight.

'Ring the bells!' Damotra shouted over the people huddled inside the Keep, trying to ignore the faces of terror aimed at her. 'Ring the bells and you will be safe. You will be allowed to keep your life, queen Cersei. But you need to _surrender_ and ring the bells!' Damotra's voice echoed over the Keep, her heart thundering with nerves.

She closed her eyes and prayed Cersei would listen. She prayed they would. 'RING THE BELLS!' she roared over the Keep, as Rhaegal snarled in anger, screams of fear and terror his only answer.

Daenerys looked up, biting her lip as she made Drogon fly up and fly over King's Landing, bent on joining Damotra. Her heart soared with relief as the bells sounded, knowing she had won.

Damotra closed her eyes in relief, letting out a shaky breath. 'OPEN THE GATES!' she screamed as the soldiers looked at her. 'Let the people go home.'

Drogon roared as he joined his brother, the creaking of the gates underneath them, making Damotra smile at Daenerys. They had _won._

Thank the Seven Gods, they had _won_. Daenerys' smile became one of horror as Damotra gasped, her smile turning red with blood, as streams of it ran down her lips, onto her black coat. 'Damotra?' Daenerys asked in fear, her eyes widening when she saw a _spear_ sticking out of Damotra's back.

Her friend had refused to wear armor, her wounds bothered her too much. Daenerys had thought her safe, upon Rhaegal's back. She did not think about something like this happening. Damotra gurgled and blinked, gaze unfocused as Rhaegal screeched softly, beginning to understand something was _very_ wrong.

'Damotra?! _DAMOTRA!'_ Rhaegal roared in agony as his rider slumped forward, the dragon shaking his head and neck, still screeching as if he _himself_ had been hurt. He cried out for his brothers, Drogon roaring in shock. Damotra's gurgling ceased, her eyes closing as her hands lost their grips in her companion's spikes.

Rhaegal flew up, Damotra lying unconscious with a spear in her back, on the dragon. Rhaegal still cried out, Daenerys' breathing becoming laboured, a scream of anger leaving her lips. Drogon flew up. Fuck allowing Cersei to live. _ **The bitch was going to pay.**_

Riley looked up as Rhaegal screeched in agony, seemingly crying as Viserion responded. Riley's eyes widened when she saw Damotra's form slumped over, blood running out of her mouth, a _spear_ in her back.

Missandei cried out in horror, her hands flying before her mouth. For all their trying to protect their dragons, they had not thought Cersei would attack them.

Viserion roared in anger, as Riley looked with wet eyes to Rhaegal who flew away, her gaze falling on the Lannister army. They picked their swords back up, roaring in anger and running towards the army of the Targauren queen.

The Unsullied and Northeners attacked the Lannister forces, the clashing of swords the only thing heard. Jon looked up to Riley, who was blinking, a lone tear running down her ash covered cheeck.

'Riley! _Don't!'_ Jon called out, but he saw the moment the woman he loved made up her mind, Missandei's face also becoming one of anger. Viserion's rider looked like the beautiful and evil woman some stories had made her out to be, and it shocked Jon to his very core.

Nothing was left of the gentle woman he loved. Riley looked at him, with an empty gaze, sitting forward and grabbing Viserion's spikes. Missandei grabbed the reins tighter, tears running down her cheeks, her gaze zeroing in on the Red Keep.

'RILEY! DON'T!' Jon screamed in despair, his shouts falling on deaf ears as Viserion bend through his knees and flew up, gaining height as he called out to Rhaegal, who now flew back, riderless and angrier and more _vicious_ than ever before.

Riley's heart thundered in anger and sadness and revenge, her fingers gripping Viserion's spikes until they went numb.

She was joined by a furious Rhaegal as they called out to their brother, Drogon flying over the Red Keep. She locked gazes with the queen and knew she thought the same.

They would find Cersei and kill her. She would pay. Any mercy they might have had was gone when she attacked their friend. She was going to pay.

Cersei was going to _burn._


	23. Chapter 22

**You better run as fast as you can, as far away as you can. Because when they find you, you will wish you were never born.**

She did not hear anything. Riley looked around her, the only thing she heard her breathing, her ears ringing, the silence _deafening_. She felt Viserion move underneath her, when she turned her head she could see people fleeing, screaming in fear for the three shapes that flew around the Red Keep.

But still, she did not hear anything. She felt _numb._ 'Riley!' A voice called her from somewhere far away, and it is only when she felt something tighten on her middle that she snapped out of it.

'RILEY!' Missandei screamed behind her, her voice breaking with a sob that still sounded through it. Riley turned her head, her gaze locking with a red eyed Missandei. 'We need to keep an eye on Rhaegal.' Missandei said.

Only now, Riley saw how _angry and vicious_ Rhaegal was. He was roaring and screeching in anger and pain and hurt, and steam was coming from his mouth. She knew the only reason he did not burn King's Landing down was because Damotra would not have wanted that.

'We should.' Riley said, her emotions distant, as if behind a wall. A coldness she had not thought she would ever feel had enveloped her. Drogon landed on one of the walls of the keep, right next to the gates, Viserion landing on his other side.

People were still running, and when Viserion bowed down, roaring out his anger and frustration, his teeth showing as he growled, people started running _even harder_. Riley looked up, her tear- and ash streaked face falling on Daenerys, her face a mask of anger and so many othe emotions, her jaw seeming to strain under the tension it was put under.

'CERSEI!' Daenerys almost screeched, followed by a roaring Drogon, stones crumbling underneath his talons. 'SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!' _'BITCH! SHOW YOURSELF!'_ Riley screeched out so hard her voice scraped when she screamed.

'CERSEI!' Riley screeched again, Viserion swishing his tail and opening his wings as he roared in anger. Rhaegal was still flying around the Red Keep like he was possessed by an evil force, his anger and viciousness seemlingly coming off of him in waves.

In that moment, people would later tell, the Targaryen queen and her remaining dragonrider looked every inch like the mad queen and mad rider they had made them out to be.

Riley turned, her eyes zeroing in on a shape that was running down the stairs, no Mountain with her. Only Qyburn followed her. _Cersei._

'The Mountain is not with her.' Missandei whispered, as she followed Riley's gaze towards the queen. 'I think...I think the Hound has reached his brother.'

Riley looked around, Viserion ocassionally shaking his head and wings, teeth still showing as he growled a warning at the people underneath them. But he did not attack, nor did Drogon. Rhaegal had calmed down somewhat, feeling his rider was still alive. She was back at camp, and they were doing everything they could to save her.

The would have to hope it was enough.

Riley's eyes widened in realisation, Viserion keening when she leaned forward. 'I know where she is going. Follow me!' Riley called out towards Drogon, Rhaegal already following his brother towards wherever they were going.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at Missandei, who shook her head. They were going away from the city, and she did not know why. Rhaegal was flying between his brothers, wing as strong as ever, though his wounds were still healing.

She could only hope it would be the same for Damotra, with time.

They came to an opening, a cave of some sorts, the khaleesi nodding when she saw where it was. 'It leads to the keep.' Riley explained as Viserion landed, slowly moving as the passage got smaller and smaller. Rhaegal landed on one of the rocks, growling at whoever was in the dark.

'She is here.' Daenerys realised, as Viserion snapped his teeth, raising his head, wings spread out, fire stirring in his throat. Before them stood Qyburn, sword raised in defense, Cersei and Jaime behind them.

'Let us through.' He said through gritted teeth, Rhaegal snarling in warning. Drogon landed on the rock on Viserion's right side, bowing down so his mother became visible. 'I do not think so, old man.' Missandei spit out, Viserion still growling in warning.

'First, you have something of ours.' Riley's lips turned vengeful, her gaze falling on Cersei. 'Hand her over, Ser Jaime. I _mean_ it.' Daenerys warned, seemingly bored as the gigantic dragon underneath her swept with his tail against the rock, some debris effectively falling on the Lannister queen.

'Rhaegal will not lose any sleep if he has to burn one, two or three people.' Riley shrugged, her lips still locked in a vengeful smile. 'Lady Riley, I cannot allow you to do that.'

Missandei felt it, the moment Riley's mood changed. She could almost _feel_ the coldness seeping off of her friend. 'She hurt my _best friend_.' Riley said quietly, her voice turning angry and bitter. 'She hurt my best friend, a girl I have known since I have come here and consider a sister. And she did not even have the guts to look her in the eyes while she tried to kill her, _oh no._ She had someone throw _a spear_ in her back. Damotra will likely _not make it_ -' Jaime turned to look at Cersei, who looked uncomfortably at him. Was that guilt in the queen's eyes?

'So you _will forgive me_ if I demand justice. Move, now!' Riley almost screeched, her voice breaking at the end.

Jaime shook his head, raising his sword at Riley who had descended from Viserion, her friend still snarling at the trio before her. 'I have sworn to protect this woman. I cannot allow you to do this, Lady Riley.'

Viserion's rider nodded, taking her sword and raising it to him. _Dancing dragon,_ Daenys' sword. 'Than I will just have to kill you too.' Riley grinned maliciously, as she ran to him, her sword clashing with Jaime's. Rhaegal roared, Missandei turning to look at Damotra's dragon.

Daenerys held up her hand, Drogon and Viserion hissing, but stepping back all the same. This was Riley's fight. She needed to finish this, if only to get some closure. Rhaegal keened but stayed put, not moving an inch.

Viserion stepped back, watchful eyes still locked on his rider. Riley had continued her swordlessons and they were finally paying off. She disarmed Jaime, hitting him with the blunt edge of her sword, his eyes rolling back in his head as he stumbled back and fell to the ground.

'Jaime!' Cersei almost screeched, as Riley's gaze fell on the Lannister queen. 'He is only unconscious. Unlike you, I do not kill people without a valid reason.'

Missandei and Daenerys looked on with baited breath, but did not move. A green and _burning_ blue eye seemed to bore into their enemy's very soul. It is only now that the Dragonqueen saw that the sword her friend carried had started to frost over, as did the sand underneath her feet.

'There was some good that came out of my struggle with the Night King.' Riley mused, casually strolling over to Cersei and Qyburn. 'I inherited some of his... _powers_ as to say. You have the honor of being the first person on which I will use them.'

Daenerys' heart started thudding as Cersei and Qyburn started gasping for air, frost covering their clothes. Riley was freezing their _very veins_. Something akin to snow seemed to swirl around her friend, and Daenerys knew if Viserion's rider killed Cersei, a part of her would be gone. A part she would never be able to get back.

'RILEY!' Daeneys called out from upon Drogon, but Riley did not react. The khaleesi was quick to dismount her son, going towards Riley. Her friend had been there for her, now it was time to pay her back.

Riley was caught in a _cold cold_ world, her eyes glazing over as Cersei continued gasping for air. 'Riley'. A soft voice asked, as Viserion's rider blinked. She ceased her attack immediately, Cersei and Qyburn falling back as they both took deep gulps of air.

'Not like this. I know she deserves death, but...Not like this. You are not a killer, Riley. And it would be a mistake to do this now, a mistake you'll regret your whole life.' Daenerys threw her a gentle smile, as tears gathered in Riley's eyes, nodding in understanding.

Daenerys grabbed Riley by the arm, patting her on the back as her friend crumpled in her arms, hugging the khaleesi hard and sobbing hysterically. It was easy to forget she was still young, and she had seen too much for someone her age.

'You once tried to prevent me from making a mistake, and though I did not listen, I wish I had. So I am telling you now, _do not do it.'_

Riley turned her head, Viserion coming closer as his head bumped her cheek, Missandei giving her a smile. The girl took a deep breath, the frost and ice disappearing around her. 'You are right.'

'We will banish her, if you want. So you will never have to see her again. But she is not worth killing.'

Daenerys smiled at her, than turning to Cersei. The Lannister queen held her hands up, throwing her crown to them. 'I surrender.' Daenerys nodded, bending down and grabbing it. She looked at the crown that had the Lannister lion on it, shimmering in the light of the sun. She did not see it, too focused on the thing that signified the end of the rule of a tyrant.

It seemed to happen in slowmotion. Cersei's eyes widened, Jaime calling out Daenerys' name. Riley looked up, seeing Qyburn running towards the queen with a knife. Viserion's rider pushed Daenerys away, Missandei shouting in despair somewhere from behind her, Riley's eyes widening as Qyburn stormed over to her.

She felt something hit her back, as she stumbled and fell to the ground. Riley coughed up some blood, as she held her belly, trying to ignore the seering pain and focusing on taking deep breaths. Viserion screeched, Missandei falling forwards as the dragon ran over to his rider, lying over her, covering her completely.

'QYBURN, DO NOT!' Cersei screamed, her hands flying before her mouth in horror. Riley did not comprehend what she saw. Jaime Lannister had pushed her out of the way, the man now laying on the ground. She shook her head, Viserion growling over her, his head and neck covering her completely. His gaze trained on the man who had almost killed his mother and rider.

Cersei was crying hysterically, Daenerys looking on in shock. The dagger was sticking out of Jaime's neck, blood spilling from his mouth as he gurgled. 'NO!' Riley shouted in horror. She tried to crawl over to him, but Viserion would not let her pass. Though she did not bear any love for the man, he had saved her life, even if they had been enemies at one point.

Honorable to the very end.

Cersei had in the meantime pushed Daenerys aside, sobbing over her lover's dead body. Jaime's eyes were closed, his breathing having stopped seconds ago. 'HOW COULD YOU?' she screamed at Qyburn, who blinked stupidly at them. He had gone crazy, Missandei was sure. She heard something from beside her, no else than Lord Tyrion coming to them. 'Lord Tyrion, do not...' Missandei warned, but she saw the crestfallen look on his face, as he saw Jaime lying death on the sand.

'DAENERYS!' Riely screeched again, as Qyburn grabbed a sword out of nowhere again and stormed to the queen. And this time, not even Drogon would be able to save his mother.

The dragons screeched in fear and agony as Riley closed her eyes, the sound of a sword stabbing someone heard loud and clear in the entrance ofd the cave. She heard Tyrion and Missandei shout, but she did not have the heart to open her eyes, scared of what would unfold if she did.

'No...' Daenerys whispered. Cersei blinked at her, the sword stuck in her belly, her dress rapidly colouring black from the blood that was oozing from the wound.

'No! _Not like this!_ ' Cersei blinked again, but her eyes seemed peaceful. She stumbled over to Jaime, falling to a heap on the ground, blood rapidly staining the sand underneath her.

'We need to get her to a healer, quick!' Missandei called out in horror, but Daenerys shook her head. 'It is too late.' Riley saw lifeless eyes looking at the sky above them, the blood having stopped running. She only hoped wherever Cersei and Jaime were, that they were at peace and _happy_ now that their struggled had ended _._

'YOU!'' Daenerys said, angry eyes falling on the man before her. 'You deserve death, and nothing more than that. And you as well, now that we are at it.' Rhaegal growled as Euron Greyjoy appeared out of nowhere, sword dragging by him, clearly wounded. 'Are you still alive?' Riley cursed, closing her eyes for patience. 'Why can you not go ahead and die already?!'

Euron looked to her, raising his sword with great difficulty. 'You listen to me, _you little bitch.'_ Daenerys' face had become one of anger and disgust, her gaze falling on her children. 'Euron Greyjoy, I condemn you to death for all the crap you have done in your recent years. From taking over the birthright of your niece, to trying to kill my children, to betraying your own queen, ...' Daenerys closed her eyes, shaking her head, not wanting to spend another word to this piece of shit.

'Dracar-' Rhaegal roared and spat fire, not hesitating for a moment. The screams of the men were heard for a split second and than only a burning carcass remained. Rhaegal snarled again, quiet now that he had his revenge.

'Tyrion, I...' Daenerys fell silent, no words being able to comfort her Hand, who had lost both siblings in one day, no matter how much of a tyrant Cersei had been. 'Let's go.' Riley quietly said, brushing of the sand of her clothes and extending her hand to Lord Tyrion.

'You will ride with me.' Daenerys softly said, none of the usual disapproval apparent on her face. She motioned for Lord Tyrion to go to Drogon, helping the silent man up on her son.

Viserion turned as well, lying down so Missandei could extend her hand, Riley gratefully taking it. Missandei scooted back so Riley could sit down, grabbing Viserion's spikes as he jumped up into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

They were all silent as they flew back to King's Landing. They had won, but at a reasonable price, not one they had ever wanted to pay.

King's Landing soon came into view, the sun warming the city underneath it. There were repairs that would have to be done, and people had died, but all with the bare minimum.

Rhaegal veered off to the left, as Daenerys looked to her son, but did not follow. They would know the reason soon enough. He probably went to go and see if Damotra was allright.

A pang of sadness went though Riley's heart. How much her friend would have loved to see this victory.

Riley gasped as she saw the Unsullied and Dothraki had gathered in the Keep, the Northern army behind them. They roared and screamed in victory, as Drogon flew over them, roaring his approval. Drogon landed on the steps, bending down so his mother could step off, her hand extended to Tyrion.

Her Hand gratefully took her hand, sliding off the dragon and stepping to the side. Drogon opened his wings as he jumped up, and for a moment, Daenerys looked every inch like the dragonqueen she was meant to be.

A roar made Riley look up, a strangled but happy gasp leaving her mouth. Rhaegal came flying over, a very pale but alive Damotra on his back. Her coat had been removed, changed to one the Northerners wore. And though her hair was more lose than bound, her circlet and the chains still rested on her body.

Damotra gave Riley a wane smile, Missandei letting out a sob of happiness as their friend joined them. Daenerys looked up, a smile lighting her face, as Rhaegal settled on one of the walls not too far from his mother, Damotra sitting comfortably on his back.

Riley nodded at Greyworm, the commander of the queen's armies, nodding back at her, relieved Missandei was alive and well. The couple shared a look, before Greyworm looked back towards the armies underneath them, face schooled into a neutral mask.

Daenerys seemed to take a breath, as Viserion landed also not too far away, so Riley and Missandei could see. The queen walked forward, silence falling underneath and around them as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

'Blood of my blood. You kept all your promises to me. You killed my enemies in their iron suits. You tore down their stone houses. You gave me the Seven Kingdoms!' Drogon and his brothers roared at that, a laugh escaping Riley as Viserion opened his wings and roared in celebration.

'Torgo Nudho.' Greyworm stepped forward as Daenerys turned to him. 'You have walked beside me since the Plaza of Pride. You are the bravest of all my men, and of all my soldiers. I name you commander of all my forces, the Queen's Master of War.'

Missandei grinned at that, the Unsullied stomping their spears in celebration. Greyworm nodded, stepping back in place. 'Now it is time to celebrate!' Daenerys shouted over everyone, roars and shouts of celebration her answer.

'I would also like to make another announcement. I would like to appoint other people, who have been by my side and stayed by my side, no matter what.'

'I name Riley, my dragonwarrior, Riley Iceborn, rider of Viserion; Lady of Dragonstone!' Roars were heard all over the Keep, as Riley looked at the queen, nodding in gratitude, Missandei squeezing her middle in congratulations.

Everyone quietened as Daenerys continued, still looking at Riley. 'For she never gave up, always ready to sacrifice herself to give others a better chance of surviving, even at the cost of her own life.'

The queen closed her eyes, her gaze than falling on Damotra, who gave her a wan but sincerely happy smile. 'I name you Damotra Hopeborn, rider of Rhaegal, Lady of Highgarden!' Damotra nodded as well, bowing a bit as a sign of gratitude. 'For you never lost hope, no matter how bleak the future seemed.'

'And finally, ...' The dragonqueen looked to Missandei, her confidante and best friend before Riley and Damotra even appeared. 'I name you Missandei the Steadfast, the one that has been by my side with council since the very beginning. And I hope you will stay by my side for the many years to come!'

Riley had to cover her ears from the loudness of the troops beneath them, taking a deep breath and enjoying the sun on her face as Daenerys turned and walked inside, followed by a group of Unsullied.

Rhaegal roared and flew up, landing on the steps so Damotra could step down, supported by her Unsullied bodyguard, Lord Tyrion following her inside.

Viserion than jumped up and landed, first Missandei stepping down and than Riley, bumping his snout against Riley. She giggled, patting his cheek. 'Go and have fun. We'll remove the armor later today.'

Her companion jumped up with a roar, Riley grinning at Missandei who was joined by Greyworm, Riley turning the last and following the rest inside.

She was silent as her steps resonated in the throneroom, not even understanding she was _really_ here. She walked closer to Damotra, supporting her friend. Damotra turned, a blurry smile appearing on her face, as she hugged Riley, Viserion's rider hugging her trembling friend.

'I am so glad you made it.' Riley muttered, as Damotra grinned and nodded.

They all looked at their queen, who had stopped before the Iron Throne, a hesitant hand finally touching it. Her dream, finally come true. Daenerys turned and took a deep breath, a smile of true happiness appearing on her face. She sat down on the throne, motioning for Riley and Damotra to approach.

'It is much bigger than I thought.' Riley whispered, as she touched the cool iron of the throne her queen sat on. Missandei went to stand on Daenerys' left side, Riley and a wane Damotra standing right of her.

The doors opened as Jon snow and Ser Davos entered, both walking over to the throne and bending their knees, the khaleesi nodding in acknowledgement.

Jon's gaze fell on Riley, whose eyes looked suspiciously bright. A soft smile appeared on her lips, nothing but adoration and dare he say it, _love_ , shining in her eyes. Damotra and Daenerys shared a look, a giggle passing between them.

It was lost to the couple however, who were still lost in their own world, as they kept on gazing into each other's eyes.

Riley had always been scared of the future. But now that the queen had won, she finally felt excited to see what was to come. There were a million things that still had to be done ofcourse but the thought of such a future did not scare Riley anymore.

She had her friends and Viserion. And Jon, who would stay beside her, no matter what. Though he did not say it, he did not have to. She saw it in his eyes, burning with love just for her.

And for now, that was more than enough.


	24. Chapter 23

**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end** **.**

 **To get in the mood, I suggest you listen to Julie Fowlis - Dhèirich mi moch madainn cheòthar (I arose early on a misty morning).**

 **This is the final chapter of An Evening Tale. There will be a small epilogue after this and than the story will be over. I enjoyed writing this story very much and I hope you have liked reading it as much. Thank you for all the support and nice reviews! Lots of love, QueenNothingness**

Riley sighed as Lerana brushed through her hair, arranging the braids on her head. The girl had come over to King's Landing, now that Daenerys had been crowned and Riley had been named Lady of Dragonstone. Not that the title had been official yet, but that would be changed today.

They were going to finalize everything today, and than Riley would depart with Viserion for Dragonstone. As she stared at the ring with a glittering green wolf engraved in it, a sign of her betrothal to Jon Snow, she reminded herself once more she would not go alone. Jon would come with her.

It would be weird, not being around Damotra, Missandei and Daenerys all the time. She had grown used to it. But she recognized it was time for change, and her friendship with them would always stay strong, no matter how far they were apart. It was time to move forward, and for peace to settle in.

Riley smiled brightly at the reflection in the mirror, as Lerana gave her a soft smile back. Riley looked at the intricate braids on her haid, several of them that ended in a bun atop her head, cascading into more braids down her back, mingling with the rest of her loose brown hair. She closed her eyes and hummed, the braids reminding her of simpler times back in Meereen.

They had come a long way from than.

A black dress, much like the style Cersei used to wear, billowed around Riley's legs. Two glittering green-eyed dragons were embroided on her shoulders, a silver chain connecting them. Her trusty earrings and circlet she had worn to the last battle not so long ago rested on her brow, the green jewels giving a green shine to the ground as the sun caught the reflection just right.

Riley groaned and closed her eyes as she burrowed in the coat Lerana had given her, Jon's coat he had gifted her. It was one with thick fur lining her neck, and Riley felt a smile fall upon her lips as she burrowed her cheek in it, twirling around one more time as Lerana gave her a once over.

'I think you are ready, My Lady. The queen has requested your presence at the pit.' Viserion's rider nodded, mindful of her still healing wounds. She winked at Lerana, another servant girl opening the door as Riley went on her way, long brown hair bouncing with every step she took. As she stepped outside of the Red Keep, seeing she was one of the last ones to leave, a screech sounded from above her.

Viserion roared in greeting, flying around the Keep and eventually landing next to Riley, who laughed and covered her face from the dust and wind her friend kicked up. Viserion blinked at her, as Riley grinned at her companion and patted him on his snout.

His rider huffed as she nodded, mentioning she was late indeed. 'I know, I know. We are late.' Riley muttered as she mounted Viserion, the dragon waisting no time to fly up. Before, she would have fallen forward, but now, the Lady of Dragonstone was used to it. Flying came as easy as breathing these days, and since the fighting was done, she found joy in it once more.

Damotra stood waiting outside the pit, deciding to wait another minute for her friend. She wringed her hands together, the circlet on her brow a reassuring and cool touch to her forehead. Pretty much in the same style as Riley but with a wider dress as to be comfortable with her still healing wounds (especially her back), Damotra looked very much like the dragonrider she was known to be.

Riley was not known to be on time, unfortunately. As Damotra turned her head up to the sky and than to the gathering, she could see the sour look on Sansa's face, but Daenerys seemed to be calm.

She more than anything was patient with Riley, remembering all too well everything the girl had done for her. The wind seemed to pick up and Damotra felt a grin grace her lips, as Viserion landed before her.

'Viserion.' Damotra grinned, the dragon bowing down so his brother's rider could scratch his cheek. Riley had dismounted in the meantime, hugging her friend. 'Are you feeling better?' Damotra nodded softly, some colour having returned to her face.

Riley turned her head and nodded at Viserion, as the dragon grumbled and flew up, flying over the pit, but not before growling and showing his teeth to Sansa and Arya. Damotra snickered, shaking her head at the dragon's reaction.

Though Rhaegal was not very far away either, a rather large dot flying over the pit from time to time. 'Ready to go?' Riley took a deep breath, as she clasped her arm with her best friend's and both walked leisurely into the meeting.

Riley felt a cold glare directed at her, and an equally _frosty_ gaze was thrown back at Sansa, the girl still taken aback at how _much_ Riley's blue eye seemed to glow. Riley stopped before Daenerys as her friend stood and grabbed her arm, motioning for her to sit.

The khaleesi, err...queen, looked very regal today, if the crown she was wearing was any indication. Damotra's grin was one of surprise, a shared look with Viserion's rider one of happy shock as Ser Jorah sat next to the khaleesi. Now King Consort, the knight was still pale but he seemed on the path to a good and healthy recovery, though he would have a limp for the rest of his life. Damotra gave him a nod in acknowledgement, the knight giving her a warm smile in return.

Riley sat down, her gaze falling on Jon next to her, who squeezed her hand in greeting. Viserion's rider threw him a smirk, her gaze warm as their hands clasped together and hung over their armrests, meeting in the middle between the two chairs.

The action did not go unnoticed by Sansa, whose jaw seemed to strain under the stress she put it under, her gaze one of dismay.

'My queen. Shall we begin?' Lord Tyrion asked, as Daenerys nodded. 'First announcement to make. Lady Riley Iceborn has been named Lady of Dragonstone, which means the Keep and it surrounding lands will go to her and her soon to be husband and betrothed, Jon Snow.' Lord Tyrion swallowed as Ser Davos raised an eyebrow in question. 'The former Night Commander will be named Lord of Dragonstone when he marries Lady Riley ofcourse, though the queen has made it clear, the Keep and lands are Riley's and only Riley's possession in name.' Sansa's eyes seemed to spit fire as Jon shook his head. 'With Jon's Snow _explicit_ agreement. He insisted on this fact himself, Lady Sansa, not Lady Riley or the queen.'

Lord Tyrion took a sip of wine as a tense silence fell over them. 'Lady Damotra Hopeborn has been made Lady of Highgarden, which means she will rule Highgarden and the Reach. I suppose Rhaegal and Viserion will both accompany you?'

Both dragonriders nodded, two roars in the air seeming to agree with them. 'As for the succession, the queen is sure she will not bare any more children. Lady Riley has also made it clear she refuses to have any children...' This statement was met with some shock, some gasps going through the Northeners side.

'Lady Damotra's future children will therefor be the next in line to inherit the Iron Throne. Should the queen die before the children are of legal age; Riley, Missandei and Damotra will co-rule as queen regents, with me as acting Hand of the Queen, and Greyworm as general of the commanding forces.'

Daenerys shared a look with Damotra, who blinked but than nodded, at peace with the decision. 'As for the North...'

'Wait, wait.' Sansa said, her gaze falling on Tyrion. 'We are just going it ignore the fact that the Lady of Dragonstone _refuses_ to have any heirs?' Riley rolled her eyes, an angry and veiled look directed at Sansa.

' _As far as I know,_ this is still _my body._ I have known since very young I did not want any children, and I made it very clear to your brother before he decided to marry me, I would not change my decision.'

Riley fell silent, as Sansa seemed to think that through. 'I thought _you of all people_ , who had so much done against her will, would understand that.' Sansa sputtered at that, but remained silent. Damotra was sure she could see understanding in the Stark's girl's eyes, and she hoped if that maybe was the first step to some kind of respect between Riley and the Stark sisters.

'As for the North.' Daenerys spoke up, the voices once more dying down. 'Lady Sansa will be named Warden of the North and Lady of Winterfell, and she will answer to Riley and Jon, if any problems ever arise in the North she cannot handle alone. She will report regularly to them, and only them.'

The Lady of Winterfell stayed quiet but than nodded, bowing her head to the queen, who gave her a small smile back. 'Lord Bran will also, if he wants ofcourse, stay in King's Landing and council the queen and king so the kingdoms may prosper and be at peace once more.'

Bran looked to Daenerys, who seemed to hold her breath. 'Why do you think I came all this way?'

Riley let out a laugh at that, and the tense silence disappeared as everyone voted their consent, the sun shining brightly now.

Everything was going to be just fine.

The wind was blowing hard today, Damotra decided, as the wind tore through her hair and clothes, making it clear winter was still very much around. She looked on as Lerana directed the people to put everything of Riley's belongings in the ship, which would sail for Dragonstone later today, realising with a shock it was really happening.

Riley and Viserion would go to Dragonstone and she to Highgarden with Rhaegal. She had to admit she felt a bit better, knowing her companion was coming with her. 'Are you ready to go and say goodbye, Damotra?'

The darkhaired woman turned around, her gaze falling on Greyworm as he waited for her. She nodded and took a deep breath, enjoying one last time the wind on her face that blew through the harbor, closing her coat tighter around her as she gave a wave to Lerana and the crew, following the Unsullied back to the Keep.

Daenerys and Missandei stood to the side, Ser Jorah standing on the steps to the Red Keep. The queen was in simple garb today, and remarkably silent. But Missandei understood. They were going to say farewell to two of their best friends, and though they were not very far, they had been a constant system of support for _years._ They had been there, always.

It was going to need some adjusting and time, for everyone involved.

Daenerys looked up as Riley exchanged some words with Jorah, hugging the man and giving him a warm smile as she told him to heal well. Viserion's rider walked down the steps, hair loose apart from two braids that formed a crown around her head.

She was bundled in tightly, her gloves creaking as she put them on. Daenerys stopped before her friend as Riley's eyes crinkled with joy. 'It is hard to forget sometimes it is still winter. Or I may always be cold because of the. _..traits_ I inherited from the Night King.' Riley chuckled, but it sounded hollow and sad. As if she realized it was coming to an end. Missandei nodded, a strangled sound but nothing else coming out of her throat.

Three roars made them look up as Drogon seemed to say goodbye to his brothers, flying up into the sky until he was but a speck on the horizon. Rhaegal landed first, as Damotra came walking through the gates, Greyworm joining Ser Jorah on the steps to the Keep.

Daenerys was quiet, not sure what to say. Tears shined in her eyes and Damotra tried to keep them at bay as well, but failed miserably. 'We knew this was coming sooner or later.' Riley offered, but her voice broke as some tears fell from her eyes.

'Oh, come here!' Damotra said, grabbing Missandei and the queen, hugging them all for a moment before letting go. Her composure was a bit better now.

'That does not make it any easier.' Daenerys eventually blubbered, as Damotra let out a teary laugh. 'Rhaegal and I will come to visit as often as possible. And you are always welcome at Highgarden.'

Rhaegal's rider smiled brightly, though with red eyes, and than turned, going towards Rhaegal. She turned her head and gave the queen, Missandei, Greyworm and Ser Jorah one last lopsided grin, crawling on her dragon.

Rhaegal blinked and made a soft noise, something akin to a whine as Damotra sat down and commanded him to fly with a strangled voice. Rhaegal first trotted to his mother, butting his head against hers one more time, as he opened his wings and flew up with a storm of dust.

'This is it, I guess. The end of our joint adventure.' Riley whispered, a tear falling out of her blue eye. Daenerys sniffed, nodding as she grabbed her friend's hands. Missandei gave Riley a hug, stepping back as Viserion walked over to his rider, his head appearing next to her.

'Yes, but new adventures will come.' Daenerys whispered also, as she scratched her son on his snout. 'And I am sure we will have a lot more of crazy things happen to us in the years to come.'

Riley took a deep breath, wiping away the tears with her gloves. She cleared her throat as she patted Viserion on his cheek, starting to walk to his side to crawl onto his back.

'I will see you soon!' Riley called out from Viserion's back, as the dragon straightened and turned, preparing himself to fly. Riley turned her head as the dragon underneath her started to move, a bright smile aimed at the queen and Missandei.

'We will see each other again soon! I promise!' Daenerys laughed and shouted in affirmation, as Viserion finally jumped up with a roar, the people underneath them becoming smaller and smaller.

Viserion joined Rhaegal as they flew a few times around the Keep, her friend seeming to whine in sadness. 'I know.' Riley muttered, as she patted him on his neck. 'I know.'

As they flew over the remaining armies of Dothraki and Unsullied, screams and shouts of goodbye greeted them one last time. Riley and Damotra both laughed as they waved at the people underneath them, both grinning at Lord Tyrion in goodbye, before the dragons beat their wings and gained height, disappearing into the clouds.

King's Landing became a dot on the horizon as Riley and Damotra flew over the sea, both calmed down now that the goodbyes were done. A comfortable silence fell over them, warmed by the sun as they were, the dragons flying freely and happily, only the wind and the waves underneath them making a sound.

The hardest farewell was however still to come.

Viserion screeched in happiness as Dragonstone came into view. _Home._ Riley felt a pang of bittersweet emotion go through her heart as Viserion and than Rhaegal landed on the cliff they had once called their nest.

The cliff she had spent hours reading and learning how to ride a dragon. That particular memory made her choke up as she sniffled and stepped down her friend, Damotra joining her as both silently watched over the sea.

The sun was starting to go down, and Damotra still had some way to go, so they knew it was time. 'Will you be allright in Highgarden, all by yourself?' Damotra nodded, sighing but than also hugging Riley.

They stayed like that for a good while, both saying goodbye to all the years they had spend every waking moment together.

'Look after her, Rhaegal. And do visit soon, please. You will always have a place at Dragonstone.' Riley said, her voice wavering with the occasional sniffle.

Damotra gave her a blurry smile back upon Rhaegal, as both dragons also said their goodbyes.

'I know it's not easy. But you can come visit your brothers whenever you want. Time to go, Rhaegal.' Damotra said, winking at Riley who had to laugh at that.

'Have a safe trip!' Riley called out waving as Rhaegal dived off the cliff, flying up into the sky. Riley walked to the edge, Viserion a reassuring presence behind her, as she kept on looking until Damotra and Rhaegal were long gone, the sun finally setting.

Riley closed her eyes and grinned, though it was a bit sad and bittersweet. As the wind blew around her, she finally turned around as she started walking back to Dragonstone with Viserion next to her, the grin on her lips becoming wider as Jon and Ghost stood waiting for her.

 _Home_. Here. With Jon. And Viserion. And Ghost. A calm and peaceful future to look forward to.

 **Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end** **.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

Some years had passed since they have moved to Dragonstone, Jon mused as he looked at his wife. His wife had grown into quite the beautiful woman over the years.

There was a certain maturity to her now she had not had when he had met her. But he liked it.

'It's almost done.' Riley giddily said, as Daenerys, Missandei and a rather pregnant Damotra sat together mulling over the manuscript. Ghost snorted as Riley petted him on his head, closing his eyes as he started snoring in the Lady of Dragonstone's lap.

Riley had toyed with the idea of writing her story down, minus her arrival here, for a few years. With some help from her friends and Sam, it was finally coming into fruition.

Even Sansa and Arya had helped some, having offered some ideas seen through a true Northeners eyes. Though his sisters and the queen's entourage would never be friends, there was a mutual respect between all of them now which made it possible for them to work together.

Sansa was doing a fine job ruling the North as warden, of which Daenerys had admitted she would not have been able to do so well since Sansa really _knew_ the North. Arya had finally ended up marrying Gendry, after some time of travelling.

Brienne and Tormund had shockingly also married, after she had had some time to mourn for Jaime, and already had a few kids running around. Riley had taken quite the liking to the Knight and her husband, and was always happy when they came to visit or when they went to Winterfell.

Damotra had fallen in love with a local Northsmen, who had followed her to Highgarden and eventually ended up marrying her. Their first child was on the way, a prospect the queen, Missandei and Riley were _very_ excited about.

Their married life was very calm and happy, Jon continued musing. They often went flying with Viserion. They also very often visited the queen, Missandei and Damotra, or they came to Dragonstone. They also liked to spend hours and hours walking on the grounds of Dragonstone, be it on Viserion's cliff or the surrounding lands.

Ghost and Viserion had become good friends, no matter how unusual it may seem, often found in each other's company. Speaking of his wife's dragon, he shook his head knowingly as he heard three roars outside, happy as the three brothers were to be reunited once again.

Everything seemed right with the world, it seemed.

'What will you call it?' Jon asked joining his wife on the couch, as Riley took a sip from her glass of wine. She fell silent as she watched the merry fire crackling in the hearth, finally answering his question. 'I will call it An Evening Tale, because I hope it will be told around the world in the years and centuries to come.'

Daenerys smiled at her as Damotra hummed in agreement. Missandei gave her a warm smile, raising her glass in agreement as well. 'A fine title.'

They all fell into an agreeable silence, as Sam continued to write down everyone's suggestions.

Some time later, when the tale finally came out, it would be one of the most read and told stories in the years and centuries to come. Because it was after all a great story of a normal girl who, with some help of her friends and loved ones, did extraordinary things.

 **An Evening Tale, a story about the great battle for the Iron Throne and against the White Walkers as told by Riley Iceborn, rider of Viserion, Lady of Dragonstone, coslayer of the Night King.**

 **Written by Samwell Tarly, with additional information from:**

 **\- Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons and rider of Drogon**

 **\- Ser Jorah Mormont, husband to the queen and King Consort**

 **\- Missandei the Steadfast, confidante of the queen and wife to Greyworm, Master of War**

 **\- Damotra Hopeborn, rider of Rhaegal and Lady of Highgarden**

 **\- Jon Snow, former Night Commander and King in the North, husband to Lady Riley and Lord of Dragonstone**

 **\- Arya Stark, Lady of Storm's End and slayer of the Night King**

 **\- Sansa Stark, Warden of the North and Lady of Winterfell**

 **\- Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen**

 **\- Bran Stark, the Three Eyed Raven**


End file.
